


After the Courtship

by Winchestersister1313



Series: Before the courtship [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Bullying, Cutting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Johns a good grandpa, M/M, Self Harm, Smut, homoboic slurs, kids can be dicks, molestation implied, talk about drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: the continuation of the Courship of Dr. Novak the unexpected toll Ivy's "death" had taken on all three men





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovley reader,  
> If you are just joining the story please start with The Courtship of Dr. Novak otherwise this wont make any sense
> 
> Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going through and editing when I can. 
> 
> I am aware of all the grammatical errors. Please bear with me as I fix them.
> 
> Thanks if you are joining and you have not read part one please do so, this will not make much sense if you do not.

 

 

 

**Jody and Ivy**

 

Ivy survived a gunshot to the head. Only no one knew only Jody Mills, the sheriff. She had put Ivy in protective custody and didn't tell anyone, not even Dean, which Ivy was not happy.

 

“We say please, he blames himself,” Ivy said, sitting in bed recovering.

“Ivy, you know we can't. It's for your safety,” Jody said.

“But he is so sad.” 

“I know, sweetheart, we will tell him soon, I promise, but this guy needs to go away for a long time.”

“Ok, but if something happens to Dean, I mad at you.”

“Ok, fair enough.”

 

Jody headed out Ivy’s funeral. Dean and Ivy didn't have any family, so she said she would attend feeling like a hypocrite, but these men needed to be held accountable for what they had done to Ivy. Dean was a mess at the funeral; he couldn't even say anything to their friend.

 

Benny shared a few stories about Ivy from when they were kids and how sweet and kind she was and how no one deserved what happened to her.

 

Jimmy said a few things he was a mess like Dean. Jimmy looked like he had slept in a day or gotten out of bed for that matter, he shared what Ivy had taught him and promised that he would live up to her memory, all this was killing.

 

Jody, she wanted to break down and tell all of them it was a fake the body, the funeral all of it, but she couldn't Ivy's safety was of utmost importance.

 

Jody got a call about an OD at the hospital and went to check it out Cas and Jimmy was pacing the waiting room,

“What the hell happened?” she asked 

“I don't know, I.. He didn't say anything he went into the room,” Cas said 

“I should think of went with him,” he added on the verge of tears

“You couldn't have known, he's gonna be ok, he's a fighter like his sister.”

“Yeah, that turned out great” Jimmy said 

“Look go be with him I'll let the doctor know you are a family it will be ok.” 

“Ok, ok, ” Cas said.

 

Ivy was going to be pissed when she found out about Dean 

“Ivy you up?” Jody called when she got home

“Here, ” she called from the living room, “why they show this on TV?” Ivy asked.

“I don't know,” Jody said, turning the TV off.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Dean ok?’

“No, he's not.”

“I tell you,” Ivy yelled.

“I know, and I am sorry.”

“Where he? I need to see him, tell him I ok,” Ivy said, standing up and heading to the door.

“Ivy, you can't.” 

“I no care, only Dean.”

“Sweetheart pleases we can tell them soon, and the doctor said he would be fine.”

“What happened?”

“He took your antidepressants, Cas doesn't know how many, but he will be ok.”

“I tell you he, blame self,” Ivy said in a thick voice 

“My fault.”

“No, no, it's not Dean made a choice.”

 

Ivy headed to her room, she wants to be alone right now, dammit, she knew, he would do something like this she had hoped that he loved Cas enough that he wouldn't hurt himself, she knew she should have let him pick her but then they would have shot her anyways she's the one who could ruin their whole organization.

 

Ivy paced the room. Jody came in 

“I know you blame yourself, but this it's important ok.”

“Yes, I know you keep saying Dean important to me.”

“I know he is. He is your only family.”

“Cas ok? Jimmy?”

“They will be. I think this has bought than closer.”

“It's good, I guess, check on Dean for me?”

“Of course, I will.”

Ivy hugged Jody and laid down to take a nap.

 

Ivy woke up breathing heavy she had another nightmare about Dean dying, but Jody had assured her that Dean was okay, and he was off the respirator and doing better. Still, he wasn't out of the woods yet, Ivy wanted to visit but she couldn’t  Cas was there all the time, and Jimmy never left the house anymore.

 

**CAS**

   Cas read Dean's books while he was unconscious and told him what was going. How all the patients missed him and Ivy, he held Dean's and told him he loves him, and he wished that they could have saved Ivy. Dean started to stir and wake up.

 

“Cas?’ Dean asked, his voice rough.

“Baby, I'm right here,” Cas said, kissing Dean's hand.

“Ivy?”

“Oh, she's dead, Dean.”

“Dammit, dammit, dammit,” he yelled and started crying.

“I'm gonna get the nurse,” Cas said, giving Dean sometimes alone for a minute.

 

Cas got the nurse and the doctor they headed into the Dean's room, he was pulling off the EKG and oxygen. 

 

“Dean baby you need to leave that on,” Cas said, grabbing Dean's hands and stopping him Dean looked up with tears in his eyes

“Cas, I killed my sister.” 

“No you didn't, you didn't kill her Dean.”

“Yeah, I picked you.” 

“Dean, it didn't matter; they were trying to get rid of her, the man that was her foster parent admitted everything.”

“What? Everything what?”

“Dean what they did to her, you have a nephew, took him after he was born she named him Sammy.”

Dean laughed a little, of course, she named him Sammy, “that was our little brother's name.”

“I didn't even know you had a little brother.”

“Yeah, he died the same night mom did,” Dean said with a sniff. “Cas, why are you still here?” he asked after the nurses and doctors checked him out.

 

They said as long as he felt fine, he was free to go home. They usually would send him up, but since Dean lived with the doctor, he could go back.

 

“Because I love you, Dean,” Cas said, answering Dean question 

“But I was horrible to you, I told you is should be you and not Ivy.”

“I know that you didn't mean it and that it was just you pushing everyone away.”

“I don't deserve you.”

“You do, and Jimmy is worried sick about you too.”

“How is he doing?”

“His best to honor Ivy's memory by taking his meds, he goes to a support group for those grieving the loss of a loved one even though they weren't official. He did love her.” 

“That's good.” 

“Now, you wanna tell me what you were thinking?’

“I wasn't. I want to sleep, and maybe I would see Ivy again.”

“Ok, let's go home.”

 

Cas drove them home Dean fell asleep for a few minutes but woke up when he startled himself.

 

“Bad dream?’ Cas asked 

“Yeah the funeral” Dean said, rubbing his face 

“It will get better. It's just gonna take time.”

“How are you so… calm I mean you loved Ivy too from like the day you met her”

“I'm not! It hurts bad, watching Marv and Ash and the staff when I told them and then you, trust me, I am not ok.”

“I'm sorry I was only thinking about myself.”

“We will be ok.”

Dean nodded and got out the car headed to the house. Jimmy was sitting on the couch, watching the Princess Bride eating a bowl of ice cream crying. Jimmy looked up with watery blue eyes.

 

“I didn't know you guys were coming home, ” he said with a thick voice. 

“It's ok. It was Ivy's favorite, god! How many times did she watch this?’ Dean asked.

“Too many at least five before you would get home,” Cas said.

“And she would laugh every time like it was her first time watching it,” Jimmy said, looking down at his bowl of ice cream.

“Everything?” Cas asked, Jimmy, nodded.

“It's gross,” he said.

“Yeah, I don't know how she ate it,” Cas said.

“Hey, doesn't knock it after the crap they fed her in the facility after nine years, this was a treat she was calories in,” Dean said laughing a little they all started laughing.

“Oh, man! She was too much sometimes,” Dean said, wiping his eyes.

“I still don't know how she did starve to death,” Jimmy said.

“It's all the burgers Benny snuck in,” Dean said.

“Are you serious?’ Cas asked.

‘Hell yeah man she wouldn't eat, we had to do something, that's why she was never starving,” Dean said.

 

Dean headed to bed, he was tired, and Cas joined him, leaving Jimmy to finish his ice cream and movie.

“How often has he done that?” Dean asked.

“More than he thinks I know about, he tries to watch it once a week,” Cas said.

“I guess I never really realized how much he liked her.” 

“Me too. I didn't know Ivy was right. “

“About what?’

“Maybe she was good for him!”

 

Dean slept while Cas made dinner.

“How is he?” Jimmy asked. 

“I don't know. Dean did apologize” Cas said 

“That's a step in the right direction.”

“Don't you have a meeting tonight?”

“Yeah, but not till later, I was gonna see if Dean wanted to go.”

“I don't know, Jimmy. He got out of the hospital.”

“I know, but maybe it will help.”

“Maybe what will help?’ Dean asked. 

“Did you want to go to a meeting with me about grief?" 

“I think that might be a good idea,” Dean said 

“Great, we can leave after dinner,” Jimmy said

 

**Jimmy and Dean**

After dinner, Jimmy and Dean head to the grief support group at the local church,

“I this helping you?’ Dean asked as they parked

“Yeah, actually I have survivor's guilt, and it helps because I want to do is go buy a dime sack and stick the whole thing in my arm,” Jimmy said 

“Wow”

“Yeah, but I promised Ivy, and I would be designing her if I didn't, and I don't wanna do that to her memory.”

“Dammit, I never noticed what she did for you.”

“A lot was at the facility. You weren't there, come on, let's go in.”

 

Dean felt weird going in he missed his sister like crazy, she was the world to him, 

“You can just listen,” Jimmy said 

“Thanks,” Dean said 

 

They sat in the chairs in a circle Dean sat next to Jimmy and bounced his leg, he was nervous

“First time?” the lady to the left of him asked 

“Yeah”

“I'm sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks, uh, you too,” Dean said not knowing if that was the right response

“Thank you, ” she said with a soft smile

“Making friends already?’ Jimmy asked 

“Shut up, ” Dean said. 

 

“Welcome I'm Dumah, I see some new faces welcome I glad you could join us this evening why don't we start by introducing ourselves for the new people and tell us who you lost,” she said 

 

“I guess I'll go first. I'm Jimmy, and I lost my best friend.”

“I'm Dean. I lost my sister, who was my best friend and Jimmy's friend.”

“That's good you came together,” Dumh said 

 

Everyone else introduced themselves and who they lost, 

 

“So today I wanna talk about loss in general,” Dumh said, “and how that loss affects the people around you.”

 

“Jimmy you are the most open about your loss why don't you tell me how it had affected the people around you,” she said 

“Um, ok, I think my brother isn't dealing with it, he loved her just as much as Dean and I, and he's so worried about everyone else he won't let himself grieve,” Jimmy said 

 

Dean nodded in agreement.

 

“Dean you are nodding to you, agree with what Jimmy is saying?’ Dumh asked 

“Yeah, everything was so crazy, and then I did something stupid, and I didn't think about how Ivy's death would affect him too,” Dean said 

“I'm glad you see that even if he was worried about you her death still upset him,” Dumh said 

 

Everyone took turns sharing stories, and Dean felt good after talking about Ivy was more natural than he thought,

 

“Jimmy I think she was more than just your best friend,” Dean said as they drove home

“Yeah i know, but we never even kissed, I think that that asshole who calls himself the Master hung us over her head and she wanted to keep us safe” Jimmy said

“I can't believe how long she put up with that crap,” Dean said 

“I don't know I would have broken.” 

“I don't know If I could have done it either.”

 

They pulled into the driveway and walked in the house, Cas was curled up on the couch with Ivy's blanket, and the end credits to the Princess Bride was playing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jody and Ivy**

 

Ivy was pacing the living room when Jody got home.

 

“He’s fine, he went home with Cas today,” Jody said.

“His brain, ok?’ Ivy asked.

“Yes, he is fine, a fighter like you.” 

Ivy let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on the couch. 

“He and Cas?”

“Are still together Benny is fine, Jimmy is doing better.”

“Good, I miss.”

“I know soon we can tell them soon, I promise.”

“Gabriel?’

“I thought he could know to help with the talking on the stand..”

Ivy nodded and least she could see someone, 

“Ok, I'm going to call him and have him come over ok?’

Ivy nodded, “Ok.”

 

“Jody, what is so important that I had to come here I was perfectly happy at that bar……. Oh my god” Gabriel said, spotting Ivy sitting, on the couch 

“Hi, ” she said with a thick voice looking down 

“How? Cassie said” 

“For her protection,” Jody said Gabriel stood there looking at Ivy like he had seen a ghost 

“Hug?” Ivy asked 

“Yeah, yeah of course, ” he said opening his arms, he squeezed her tight 

“Your brother, my brothers, they don't know?”

“No, and it needs to stay that way the only reason you know is that you can help with her speech and make sure she's ready to testify,” Jody said 

“Yeah, of course, I need a minute.”

 

Gabriel was in shock, but Ivy knew the toll her “death” was taking on everyone and she hated it

“You smell like a bar,” she said 

“Well, that's where I was” 

“No drink drive!” 

“I didn't. I took a cab.”

“Oh! No drinking, see I ok.”

“Sweetheart, I was sad, and then your brother and my brothers are all sad, and I just didn't wanna feel it anymore.”

“I sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, we can start up again tomorrow when I'm.”

“Not drunk,” Ivy said 

“Yeah” 

 

“You cannot tell anyone she is here,” Jody said as Gabriel got ready to leave 

“Yeah, I know, but you may have wanted to bring Dean in on this or Jimmy.”

“I couldn't. I needed it to be as believable as possible. These assholes that got people everywhere.”

“Ok, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Gabriel” Ivy said 

Gabriel gave her a wave.

 

**CAS**

 

    Cas woke up still on the couch in the main menu on the DVD player playing the Princess bride, Cas laughed to himself, he teased Ivy about how many times she would watch it before Dean would come together. Still, now it's weird if someone isn't watching it, he looked around his ice cream bowl wasn't on the table Dean and Jimmy must have come in and left him there, Cas got up put Ivy's blanket back in her room, checked on Jimmy he was asleep and headed to his room Dean was lying on the bed the lamp by the mattress still on.

 

“Babe, why are you still up?’ Cas asked 

“I never thought I would bury my sister, at least not now. I'm mean, we are only 23.”

“No one wants to bury a loved one.”

“We always joked we would die on the same day at the same time that way we wouldn't have to miss each other”

Cas laughed a little.

 

“Jimmy and I said the same thing, it must be a twin thing,” he said sitting on the bed 

“So Princess Bride and ice cream?’

“I know, but I feel like she would think it's funny, you know she called me boring.”

Dean laughed, “she did?’

“It was the wrong word she meant plain, but I still think it's funny, and she was right; I was boring.”

“Cas, you are far from boring.”

“Yeah, I never built an attachment to my patients, they were just patients, but I got Ivy's file, and all I wanted to do was help her, and then I met her and you and well that was the end for me.”

“Really? And here I thought it was all me.” 

“Come on in bed. I'm tired.”

“Too tired?”

“Yes, Dean, I'm too tired, and you need to rest.”

 

Cas woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee, he rolled over Dean was gone, his spot was still a bit warm, so he wasn't gone long, Cas got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

 

Dean and Jimmy were both there; Jimmy was cooking. 

 

“Babe I was going to bring you breakfast in bed,” Dean said going to Cas giving him a kiss

“That's ok. I'm not that hungry. I overate ice cream last night.”

“Everything?” Jimmy asked 

“Yeah, bad idea.”

“Here coffee,” Dean said, handing Cas the cup 

“MM sweet morning nectar,” he said, taking a sip

“Foods ready,” Jimmy said, plating everything up and setting it on the table.

 

They all sat down and looked at it,

“Ivy could eat her weight in bacon if you let her,” Dean said, smiling putting bacon on his plate.

“And she hated pancakes,” Jimmy said. 

“Did she?” Dean asked.

‘Oh man, yeah, she would give them to me and steal my bacon or sausage.” 

Cas started laughing.

“What?” Jimmy asked.

“No wonder Ash hated you,” Cas said 

“No, he hated me. Ivy liked me better.”

“He was just mad because Ivy never showed interest in anyone. It wasn't his first time there,” Dean said.

“Hey, I have an interview today at the bar,” Jimmy said.

“I guess I got fired?’ Dean asked. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Cas said. 

“Nah, it's cool, I hated working there anyways.”

“That bad?’ Jimmy asked, putting his plate in the sink. 

“No, I just didn't like the house, but I was doing it for Ivy, so I couldn’t complain,” Dean said.

“Sorry, I didn't know they were replacing you, ” Jimmy said. 

“No worries, I still got Bobby, right?’ Dean asked.

“Yes, he said to come to see him when you ready, he called while you were out,” Cas said. 

  
  


After breakfast, Jimmy went to his interview Cas told Dean he had to check-in at the facility make sure everyone was ok, Dean nodded 

“You need to rest,” Cas said.

“Cas I was asleep of a week I think I'm well-rested.”

“It's not like that, you just lost your sister, rest Doctor's orders,” Cas said, grabbing his stuff giving Dean a quick kiss, which Dean tried to make the kiss last longer, but Cas said he needed to go, Dean sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

 

Dean watched the news it was mostly about stuff going on around Kansas,' but then Ivy's thing came up,

 

“Reports say more than ten different men are in police custody in connection to the rape and murder of Ivy Winchester,” the reported said.

 

They showed the clip of Ivy strapped to the bed. Dean turned the TV off. A news clip and adverse reporting were not how he wanted Ivy remembered at some poor murdered and raped person.

 

Dean puts a movie on he fell asleep only to have nightmares of burying his sister alive, and she was banging on the coffin lid trying to get out, Dean screamed himself awake 

“Jeez,” he said, sitting up, he headed to the shower.

 

**Jody and Ivy**

 

Ivy rolled out of bed to fins Jody she left a note saying she went to work and that Gabriel would be by later to start working with her and not to worry about opening the door he had a key, Ivy made breakfast and waited for Gabriel to show up.

 

“Ivy?” Gabriel yelled walking in 

“Here, I here,” she said 

“I am here.” 

“That's what I say.” 

“Ok, so Jody wants me to help you get ready to testify.”

“I know she told me.” 

“It's going to be frustrating. The other lawyers might say things to confuse you or make you mad.”

“I know, just wanna sound smart.”

“Ivy, you are smart. You have a hard time talking. That's all, and if you want, I can explain that to the judge and the lawyer.”

“Ok, I.. It's worse now.”

“I will be ok. I'll ask if you can have your card for words that you have a hard time with ok?’

“I forget stupid things like left, right,” she said with tears in her eyes

“It will be ok. I promise you can do this.” 

Ivy nodded and sniffed 

“You ready?” 

“Yes.”

 

Jody came home to Ivy yell at Gabriel for making her feel stupid,

“Woah, Ivy, what's going on?” Jody asked 

“He…. He..”

“I was correcting her. Let's stop you are getting frustrated, and maybe you need a nap.”

“You need a nap! No child, ” she shouted, walking off

Jody sighed 

“It's taking a toll on her, and she misses her brother.”

“I know the trail is next month, and then she'll be back with him and Jimmy.”

Gabriel looked at Jody 

“She talks about him in her sleep.”

“I'm gonna go. I'll be back tomorrow.” 

Gabriel left Jody went to talk to Ivy.

 

Ivy was curled up on her bed,

“Ivy?”

“Go away, ” she said with a thick voice

“What's going on? Talk to me.”

“Wanna go home.” 

“I know one more month, ok.”

“Why so long?”

“These things take time. The defense has pushed it out as much as they can to get evidence that what you said happen didn't.”

“But the video, sound.”

“I know.”

“They say I lie?’

“Yeah, but Mr. Adler has backed up your story.”

“He sells me to master.”

“I know he did, and he has gone away for a very long time.”

Ivy nodded and hugged Jody.

  
  


**Dean**

Dean paced the living room when Jimmy walked in,

“Hey, how'd the interview go?’

“I got the job.”

“Cool, can I ask you something?’

“Shoot” 

“How do I get Cas back?’

“Oh, umm well I guess just give him time, he thought he was going to have to bury you too.”

“I'm an idiot.”

“Yes, you are but can't change what you did, you can show him you aren't going to do it again, and he loves you, just show him how much you love him I have to work tonight so that I won't be home.”

Dean looked confused for a second 

“Oh, good idea.”

“It's amazing how much you and Ivy make the same faces,” Jimmy said, walking to his room.

 

Tonight was good sexy time with Cas would be useful, but what if Cas didn't want to he blew Dean off last night, oh well he would have to talk to Cas.

 

Cas came home in a mood Marv, still wouldn't come out of his room saying there was no point now that his only friend had died from the world, Ash was moping around, they got a phone call from his ex talking about how he missed Cas and wanted to make things right with him, Cas hung upon him.

 

Cas slammed the front door when he walked in, making Dean jump

“Hey babe, you ok?’ Dean asked 

“No, I'm not, I need a drink,” Cas said, throwing his stuff on the ground and walking to the kitchen seeing the table was made up with candles and wine,

“You did this?” Cas asked his bad mood melting away

“Yeah, I want to show you how much I love you and say thank you for sticking with me even when I don't deserve it.” 

“Bart called me.”

“What did he want?’

“Me back, I guess I don't know I hung up.”

“Good, because you are mine and I will fight him.”

“Good to know, where's Jimmy?’ 

“He got the job he went in early so they could show him stuff.”  

“Good, we are alone?”

“All night,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

 

Cas followed Dean to their room. He was beautiful still a bit pale from being the hospital about still tones, Cas pushed him against the door and attacked his mouth Dean moaned a bit and pulled at Cas hair, Dean pulled away from kissing down Cas neck 

“I'm so sorry,” Dean said 

“Babe now is not the time,” Cas said, moving back towards the bed, pulling his clothes off, Dean didn't eh same they were both naked, 

“God, I missed you,” Cas said attacking Dean's mouth again 

Cas stroked Dean's cock a bit moved him so Cas could push him back on the bed, Dean fell back and smiled, walked up toward the pillows, Cas opened the side drawer and pulled out the lube Dean reached for it

 

“No, you get to watch,” Cas said lubing up his fingers and turning his ass towards Dean so he could watch,

“Fuck” Dean breathed out as Cas sighed pressing a finger in and slowly pulling it out 

“I was supposed to be making up with you.”

“We are,” Cas said, adding another finger and moaning 

“Don't you dare touch yourself?” Cas said as Dean reached for his cock he pulled his hand away he watched Cas breathing hard 

“Jeez fucks Cas, I could cum just watching your” 

 

Cas smile like the cat that caught the canary, he removed his fingers and climbed on top of Dean leaned in a kissed him, he grabbed Dean's cock lined himself up and sank they both groaned as Cas started to move his hips in circled,

 

“Dean you feel so good inside me” Cas groaned picking up the pace Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and helped him move, Dean planted his feet and thrust up is met Cas as he came down 

 

“I'm so close don't stop” Cas cried out repeating Dean's name

“Me too,” Dean said a few more pumps and Cas came across Dean's chest they arrived at the same time

“Fuck, I needed that,” Cas said, kissing Dean 

“MM me too, I am sorry,” Dean said 

“I know you are, and I forgive you,” Cas said, “I am still mad. You tried to leave me.”

“Now, I know how Ivy felt.” 

Cas nodded, “I'll get you a washcloth,” Dean said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

“I thought we could shower together,” Cas said with a smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trial is finally here  
> Ivy does a good job

The day of the trail finally arrived Ivy was a nervous wreck,

“What if I mess up and they get let go?’ Ivy asked 

“They won't, I promise, it's an open and shut case this is to scare you. That's all.”

“I no scared anymore.”

“That's right, but they think you are dead.”

“Dean and Cas and Jimmy are there?”

“Yes, they will be there.”

Ivy nodded and followed Jody in the car.

 

Jody pulled up behind the courthouse and went through the back entrance. Ivy was in waiting for the judge's chambers. 

“You will be ok,” Jody said 

“Wanna see Dean” Ivy said 

“I know, but you have to wait just a little bit longer, ok.”

“Fine, ” she said, sitting down in the chair.

 

Jody headed out she spotted the boys,

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey Jody” Dean said 

“They are going away for a long time,” she said 

“I know I just wish Ivs was here to see this” Dean said 

Jody hugged him if he only knew she was here, and she would see her tormentors of the last ten years were going away, they called everyone back to the courtroom.

  
  


They called a bunch of people trying to discredit Ivy saying she didn't complain, she never said no but the DA had audio of Ivy is saying no up until the time she stopped talking and then when she did start talking again, they have the sound from conversations that Jimmy and Ivy had had when they were alone that they played for the jury, they had a video of Master is slamming Ivy into the wall and hitting her,

 

“For my final witness, we would like to call Ivy Winchester,” the DA said 

“You honor you can call the dead” the defense lawyer said 

“You can if they aren't dead,” the judge said as he chambers opened and Ivy walked out of the courtroom erupted Ivy looked at Jody 

“It's ok sweetheart, go up,” Jody said Ivy nodded,

 

Master leaned over to his lawyer and whispered something to him and waved at Ivy, Ivy looked away and took a deep breath she was nervous

 

“Place your left hand,” the bailiff said Ivy looked at the judge

“I forget.” 

“That's ok any hand will do, ” he said gently

Ivy placed her hand on the bible and said she would tell the truth,

 

“Hi, Ivy!” 

“Hi.”

“Are you ok?’

“No, I scared.”

“What are you scared of?’

“You no believe me.”

“Ok, that's ok, I could understand that I just wanna ask you a few questions.”

“Ok."

“The man that shot you is he here?’

“Yes, over there, ” she said pointing 

“Let it be known Ivy is pointing to the defense table.”

“And how do you know it was him?”

“I remember a voice. Sounds like swallows rocks very grumpy.”

 

The DA laughed.

“And the man that you call Master?”

“Sitting  next to the man who shot me.”

“Ok, thank you, and how do you know it was him?’

“He sounds um… um I forget the words I know voice” she said flipping through the flashcards 

“sound like he talks through his nose,” she said 

“Ok, and did you ever see him.”

“Two times.”

“Can you tell me when?’

“Umm, when he steals my baby and when he visits the facility.”

“I'm sorry, did you he stole your baby?’

“Yes, he says I have it, and he gives to his wife. I hear him and Sir, Mr. Adler talks.”

“Your honor, this is the first we are hearing about a baby,” the defense said 

 

“Ivy, Can I call you, Ivy?’ The judge asked 

“Yes, ” she said 

“How old were you when you had the baby?’ 

“13” 

“Ok, thank you.” 

“Welcome, ” she said 

“I have no further questions,” the DA said 

 

“Hi Ivy”

“Hi” 

“I'm Mr. Smith's lawyer.”

“I know.”

“Ok, why didn’t you ever tell anyone about what was going on?”

“I scared they say they hurt Dean.”

“Dean is your brother, right?”

“Yes, he twin,” she said, pointing to Dean. 

 

He nodded 

‘So what did they say they would do to Dean?’

“Master says he made Dean a new toy, say no worry, he no like boys, but he knows people who do.”

“He said that?”

“Yes, that's what I say.”

“So why didn't you tell anyone?’

“I tell you he said he hurt Dean, I little don't know if true keep Dean safe.”

“When the caseworker came to visit, why didn't you tell her?’

“Are you stupid?’ Ivy asked 

“I'm sorry.”

“I have already said twice you think I confused because I sound stupid. I no stupid I tell you Master say hurt Dean I keep Dean safe, no end up like Madison.”

“Who is Madison?”

“Friend tells the nurse she saw Master hurting me, next day dead.”

“How do you know it was Mr. Smith.”

“He tells me.”

 

The defense looked at his table, Master shrugged.

 

“Ok, have you ever had sex with anyone else?’

“No.”

“Never.”

“I say No, why to ask the same question?”

“I'm sorry I just want to make sure.”

Ivy started breathing heavy she looked at Dean he nodded. 

 

“Ivy are you ok?’ the lawyer asked 

“No hard to breathe.”

“Your honor, I think she has a panic attack,” the DA said 

“Ok, ten minutes, you can get down.”

 

Ivy took off ran out of the courtroom, she needed air Dean was right behind her

“Ivy” he yelled

She stopped and looked at him 

“I..” She said he grabbed her and squeezed her tight kissing the top of her head

“It's ok.”

“I sorry.”

 

Cas stood close she looked at him and held her hand out he had tears in his eyes, he grabbed her hand and kissed it pulled her and Dean into a hug

“They are calling us back in,” Jimmy said 

“Jimmy” Ivy said 

“Not right now, ” he said, she nodded and followed Dean back inside the courtroom. 

The defense asked more questions. Ivy answered the best she could the judge send the jury to deliberate. It didn't take long for the panel to come back with a guilty verdict. Ivy let out a breath she was holding and started crying the judge had them made into custody and told Ivy she didn't have to testify at any more trials for the other men. Ivy was relieved she did have to come back.

 

Ivy waited outside the courtroom for Cas, Dean, and Jimmy

“Guys don't be mad at her, this was my doing, she wants to tell you all of you,” Jody said 

“I'm not mad at her, I don't know what I am,” Dean said 

“Take her home,” Jody said Dean nodded hugged Ivy she looked at Limmy he pulled her close to him and kissed her 

“Don't  leave me ever again.”

“Never, ” she said.

  
  


The car ride back to the house was tranquil Jimmy never let go of Ivy's hand she smiled at him and blushed to turn her head away from him they pulled up to the house Ivy ran to the porch,

“Ivy,” Jimmy said 

“No, like a loud dog, ” she said.

Jimmy laughed 

“Come on. Silly,” Jimmy said after Cas opened the door. Ivy sighed and took a deep breath.

 

“We need to talk,” Cas said 

“I know,” Ivy said 

“God Cas let her get in the house,” Dean said 

“It's ok Dean him mad,” Ivy said 

“Ivy I am not mad,” Cas said 

“You sound mad, ” she said, looking down

“I just do you have any idea what you put us through?” Cas yelled 

“I say I sorry I wanna tell you, but Jody says no.”

“Cas” Dean scolded 

“I almost lost you because of this lie.” 

“I know, but it wasn't her choice Jody made it for her, it's not Ivy's fault,” Dean said

“I just..” Cas grabbed Ivy and pulled her into a hug

“I wanna tell you all of you, ” she said 

Cas started crying 

“I sorry, Cas.” 

“I know, I know, I'm sorry I yelled at you.” 

“Let go?” 

“Sorry, ” he said, letting go of Ivy.

 

Ivy wants to lay down for a bit it was a long day she went to her room and laid down, there was a knock on the door

“Come in, ” she said 

“Hey,” Jimmy said 

“Hi” 

“Um, I want to say sorry for kissing you. I was just thrilled you were ok.” 

“It's ok. I no mind” Ivy said smiling

“Really?’

“Yes.”

“Wanna cuddle?” 

“I would love to cuddle with you.”

 

**Jimmy**

Jimmy laid down next to Ivy and wrapped his arms around her. He never noticed how much he missed her he sniffed trying to hold back tears,

 

“Jimmy?’ Ivy asked 

“I'm ok, I just missed you that's all,” he said 

“I miss you, ” she said turning over to look at him 

“I wanna tell you and Dean.”

“I know, sleep, we can talk about it later.” 

Ivy sighed and snuggled closer, Jimmy smiled.

 

Jimmy loved this feeling his mind quiet, god, why was she so pretty, and she likes him to Jimmy never thought he would find someone who genuinely loves him for his problems and all, he pulled her close he could feel himself getting hard dammit.

 

Ivy giggled, feeling it too,

“I'm sorry, I can't help it, ” he said 

“It's ok, not the first time.” 

“No, it's not, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to ya know.”

“I know you not; it happens.”

She looked up at him 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked 

“Yes”

 

Jimmy pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her smile 

“What?”

“I never kiss anyone like to enjoy it?” she asked 

“I know what you are saying you've never kissed anyone and enjoyed it.”

“Yes, you always know.”

“I try.”

Ivy pressed her lips to his, Jimmy sighed and moved his lips Ivy place her hand on his face, her fingers were cold, her lips were soft, she smelled like toothpaste and ice cream Jimmy brushed her bottom lip with his tongue, she pulled away 

“I'm sorry.”

“Not ready.”

“Ok, that's fine, I don't wanna rush you I can wait.”

“Thanks, ” she said 

 

Dean opened the door, 

“Am I interrupting?’

“Yes,” Ivy said 

“Well, dinner is ready if you are hungry.”

“I always hungry,” Ivy said, sliding out of bed, she grabbed her sweater and wrapped it around her 

“Cold?” Jimmy asked 

“I always cold, ” she said 

 

Jimmy wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close, Cas looked at them when they walked into the kitchen he smiled at them.

 

“So I was thinking now that we don't have to worry, I want to take you to the movie and dinner,” Jimmy said 

“Like a date?” Ivy asked 

“Yeah, like a date, just the two of us.”

“I like that. It's ok right?” 

“Yeah Ivs it's fine,” Dean said, smiling at his sister

“I gotta work tomorrow, but we can do it the next day.”

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, i just didnt see it going anywhere so I ended it and all kinds of fun stuff so stay tuned


	4. Chapter 4

**Date night**

 

Ivy had never been on a date before she didn't know what to expect and was having a hard time choosing something to wear needless to say Dean was no help.

 

“Ivs, you can wear whatever you want, the guy has seen you in your PJs.”

“No help Dean.”

“It doesn't matter, you are going to the movies and dinner, it's not fancy.”

“So, no dress?”

“If you want to wear a dress, wear a dress, it doesn't matter.”

Ivy gave a frustrated grunt.

“I ask someone else,” she said, leaving her room.

 

“Cas, help,” she said, finding him in his bedroom.

“What's wrong?”

“What I wear?”

“Depends on where you are going.”

“Movie and dinner.”

“Ok, where's dinner?”

“Don't know he won't tell.”

“Wear a dress.”

“Thank you,” Ivy said, running out of the room.

 

Cas shook his head sometimes he forgets she grew up in the facility,

“What did you say? She's saying you are a better brother.”

“I told her to wear a dress. She wants this to be perfect.”

“I know, Jimmy already likes her.”

“And she knows that, and that's why it needs to be perfect. I remember our first date.”

“Me too, we were supposed to talk about Ivy.”

“Yes, I remember that part. I also remember not being able to keep my hands off you,” Cas said, snaking his arms around Dean's middle.

“I remember not complaining.”

“What dress?’ Ivy asked, walking in, in her underwear.

“Ivy put some clothes on,” Dean said.

“Help,” she said, looking at Cas.

“Come on, he said with a laugh.

 

Cas help Ivy pick one of her more simple dress black dress with black flats and a sweater.

“You sure this ok?” she asked. 

“Yes, it is more than ok, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you. You know where Jimmy went?’

“I think the store.”

Ivy looked confused.

“I think he went to get you flowers.”

“Oh?

“Yes, really, he wants it to be perfect too.”

Ivy smiled.

 

“Ivy, I'm back, you ready?” Jimmy yelled.

“Yes, I read,” she said, meeting him at the door.

“Wow,” he said. 

“Not too much.”

“Perfect,” he said. 

 

“I got these for you,” he said, handing her the flowers. 

Ivy smiled, “pretty, my favorite.” 

“I'll put them in water, you kids have fun,” Cas said.

“We are the same age as you,” Jimmy said.

“Come on,” Ivy said, pulling Jimmy's hand.

 

**Jimmy and Ivy**

 

Jimmy opened Ivy's door for her, and she got in the car.

“I thought we could do dinner first, nothing fancy. There's this place called The Roadhouse.”

“Jo works there with her mama. Does she know I ok?” Ivy asked. 

“I don't know. We can go somewhere else.”

“No, they got good burgers,” Ivy said. 

“Roadhouse, it is.”

 

Jimmy pulled into the parking lot and parked by the front door. Ivy held. On to Jimmy's hand as they walked in.

“Oh my god, Oh my god, Ivy,” Jo yelled.

“I ok, sorry,” Ivy said as Jo hugged her.

“How?” Jo asked.

“Pro, pro.”

“She was in protective custody,” Jimmy said. 

“Oh ok, moms gonna be excited to see you have a seat,” Jo said.

 

They choose a booth out of the way so they could have some privacy, Ellen came up.

“Look at you, I haven't seen you since you are six,” Ellen said. 

“Hi, Ms. Ellen,” Ivy said. 

“Give me a hug, ” she said. 

 

Ivy got out of the booth and gave Ellen a hug

“I'm so happy you are ok.”

“Thank you, Ms. Ellen.”

“Ok, what can I get you?”

“Bacon Cheeseburger, fried, and do you still make milkshakes?”

“Anything for you sweetheart,” Ellen said Ivy smiled 

“I'll have the same thing,” Jimmy said 

“Coming right up, ” she said, walking away.

 

Jimmy smiled at Ivy as she looked around, she had not been to the roadhouse in a long time,

“How do you know about this place?” Jimmy asked 

“Daddy's friends will Ms. Ellen's husband.” 

“Oh, OK”

“I nervous” Ivy said

“Me too, I don't know why.”

“Never alone, I guess.”

“You are right. I guess we have the first date questions out of the way,” Jimmy said

“Who older you or Cas?” Ivy asked

“Cas is you and Dean?”

“Dean”

“That explains a lot.” 

“What's that mean?”

“Why he so protective over you that all.”

 

Ivy nodded, Ellen and Jo bought the food to their table. Ivy smiled, excited about burgers Cas made them eat healthy food all the time, and all she wanted was a burger. Jimmy was just as happy about burgers as Ivy,

 

“Where does it all go?”

“I don't know, just like food,” Ivy said, taking a sip of her milkshake

“Why, you ask?”

“No, I like that you eat, most girls don't it might be nerves, but I like that you eat.”

“Good,” Ivy said, smiling.

 

Once they were done Jimmy paid the bill, Ellen told Ivy to bring Dean by the next time they dropped in Ivy said that she would, and they headed to the movies. When they got to the theater, Ivy went to the bathroom and Jimmy went to the concession stand to get popcorn,

 

“Cas” 

“Not Cas” Jimmy replied 

“Come on, I know you are mad at me, but I can explain.”

“Dude, I'm not Cas.” 

“Come on, what you have an identical twin?’

“Yeah, I'm Jimmy”

“Very funny.” 

“I don't know who you are.”

“I'm Bart”

“The asshole who cheated on my brother.”

 

Ivy walked up 

“Who you?’ she asked, taking the popcorn and soda from Jimmy

“I'm Bart, who are you?’

“I Ivy, Come On we miss the movie, ” she said, pulling on Jimmy's hand 

“No, really, Cas come on.”

“Not Cas,” Ivy said, looking very confused 

“Ok, you wanna be in on this joke that's fine, I'll call you later,” Bart said 

“Please do not call my brother, he's moved on, man.” 

“Whatever,” Bart said, walking away.

“That was weird,” Ivy said, looking at Jimmy 

“Yeah, go in I was gonna call Cas to let him know,” Jimmy said 

“Ok,” Ivy said, heading into the movie.

 

Jimmy called Cas and let him know that Bart was in town, and he thought Jimmy was Cas, Jimmy headed into the theater to find Ivy she was breathing hard when he got to her.

 

“Ivy, what happened?” Jimmy asked 

“Don't know, got scared, ” she said, looking up at him 

“I'm here, do you wanna go home?’

“No, I'm ok now, ” she said, looking at him with watery eyes

“I'm sorry I shouldn’t have left you all alone. I'm sorry.”

“I ok, promise just got scared better now, ” she said 

“Just tell me, and we will go home, ok.”

“Ok.”

 

After the movie Jimmy lead Ivy out of the theater, she was smiling, happy about her date with Jimmy except for the weird guy that thought Jimmy was Cas, 

 

“You ok?” Jimmy asked 

“Yes, you ok?” Ivy asked 

“Perfect, ” he said, smiling 

“Can we do it again?” Ivy asked 

“You wanna go out with me again?”

“Yes, Like you.”

“I like you too.”

 They pulled up to the house, Bart was waiting outside

“I told you to leave my brother alone, Ivy go inside,” Jimmy said 

“I get Dean,” she said, running up to the porch and running inside.

 

Jimmy looked at Bart

“Why are you acting like this?’ Bart asked

“Like what? I'm not Cas” Jimmy said, pointing to the porch, both Dean and Cas were standing there

“Holy shit you weren’t lying,” Bart said

“What do you want?” Cas yelled 

“I wanted to talk to you since you weren't answering your phone I had to resort to other measures,” Bart said 

“And that wasn't a clue I didn't wanna talk to you,” Cas said 

“Can I come in?” Bart asked 

“No, you need to leave,” Jimmy said, walking up to the porch

“Jimmy?’ Ivy asked 

“It's ok sweetheart, we will be in,” he said 

She nodded and headed inside

“Twins?” Bart asked 

“What do you care? And we asked you to leave” Dean said 

“All right, I'm going,” Bart said.

  
  


Ivy was pacing inside was all three walked in 

“He tries to take you?” Ivy asked 

“No, it's fine,” Cas said

“You sure?” 

“Yes, I'm sure how was your date?’ 

“Perfect, except I got scared.”

“Why did you get scared?” Dean asked

“I am waiting for Jimmy he calls you I don't know worry. He not come back, I guess.”

“Ivy I'm not going to leave you, ” Jimmy said

“Promise?’

“I promise none of us are going anywhere,” Cas said 

“Ok, I need medicine, go bed,” Ivy said 

“I'll get it, ” Dean said.

 

Ivy went to her room and changed into her pajamas Dean bought Ivy her Meds

“Hey, sis.”

“Hi, thank you, ” she said, taking it from Dean

“Have a good time?’

“Yes, Ellen says you better come by soon.”

“You went to the roadhouse?”  
“Yes, it still looks the same.”

“Ok, get some sleep, love you.” 

“Love too.”

 

Jimmy knocked on Ivy’s door. She yelled for him to come in

“Hey.”

“Hi, ” she said, smiling, “come lay down, ” she patted the bed.

 

Jimmy laid next to her and smiled. 

“Um, can I kiss you?” he asked 

“Yes, all dates end with kisses.”

“Only the good ones, ” he said, pressing his lips to hers, she sighed and turned her head to deepen the kiss her tongue brushed his bottom lip, he opened his mouth a little she was a bit uncoordinated, but he didn't mind, she tasted like popcorn he slowed the kiss down to small peeks.

 

“Stay?” she asked Jimmy nodded and got under the covers.

Ivy woke up to jimmy shaking her. 

“Ivy, it's ok, you are safe, ” he whispered, pulling her close.

“I ok,” she said, breathing hard. 

“What happened?” 

“Cas, taken, ” she said, relaxing in Jimmy's arms.

 

“Cassie's not going anywhere I promise,” Jimmy said, pulling her tight

“I know, ” she said 

“Ivy, what happened in the movies?”

“I thought you no come back, and then I thought that man was part of the Master's group a sent to bother us.”

“Thank you for telling me, but he can't get you anymore.”

“I know, but still worry.” 

“Go back to sleep.” 

“Sorry, I woke you up.”

“You can't help it. Go to sleep, ” Jimmy said, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you, ” she said, snuggling into his chest.

 

In the morning, Jimmy wasn't in bed anymore when Ivy woke up.

 

“I just don't think you should be sharing a bed this soon,” Cas said. 

“Well, that's not up to you either of you,” Jimmy said.

“What's going on?” Ivy asked. 

“Nothing, baby, you hungry?” Jimmy said.

“Yes, I always hungry no pancakes are gross.”

“No pancakes, you want eggs?”

“Please, why arguing?” Ivy asked. 

“We weren't arguing,” Dean said.

“Lie.”

“We were just talking is all,” Cas said.

“I sleep who I want, ” she said. 

“You just got back to us,” Cas said. 

“So, we do nothing, just cuddle,” she said, taking a bite of eggs.

“That's one concern,” Cas said. 

“Why worried? I can't have babies, ” she said. 

“What?” they all said. 

“They didn't tell you, not in the file?” Ivy asked. 

“No, Ivy, they didn't.”

“They take everything out, no period, not nothing, ” she said with a sniff

“When was this?” Dean asked, looking a bit horrified.

“sixteen, no one visit.” 

“Ivy, I am so sorry,” Jimmy said, kneeling next to her chair.

“Can't change it, ” she said.

“I know, but still,” Jimmy said.

Ivy shrugged and ate her breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a problem with Ivy and Jimmy  
> Bart stops by again  
> Ivy gets a pet

__

After breakfast, Ivy went to take a shower while the boys talked about her like she couldn't make her own choices,

 

“Jimmy, I'm not saying you can't be with her I'm just saying be careful with her” Cas said 

“What about what she wants?” Jimmy asked 

“I'm gonna be truthful, I think you are the first guy to show her true affection and it may just be a crush” 

“That's not fair Cas” Dean said “and he is not the first Bennys always been kind to her and she had a crush for a while, but it never went anywhere, and Ash never really hurt her” 

“Ok, fair point” Cas said “I'm just looking out for Ivy she still need to work thru this and she died”

“Cas maybe you should take her out shopping for something she how she does” Dean said 

“Good Idea” Cas said. 

 

Dean headed to their room Cas right behind him

“Babe I wasn't saying bad about Ivy I just worried that's all” Cas said

“I know, but she's had a crush and she knows what she wants and the more you push her the more she pushes back, I'm sure that's why she said she was bad I know she talked back and tried to fight, it's who she is” Dean said 

“I know she amazes me every day, I know Jimmy” Cas said 

“He seems to be sticking to his promises” 

“I know, but I’ve been burned a lot by him”

“Just go out, with Ivy and see what's up in it a crush or what”

Cas nodded, he didn't want to fight with Dean about this and he did want Ivy and Jimmy to be happy.

 

Cas and Ivy went out for lunch and do a little shopping, Dean had to work and Jimmy was going to sleep he had the late shift at the bar,

“Why you against me and Jimmy?” Ivy asked

“I'm not against it, I just think you should take things slow” Cas said 

“We take extra slow, just kiss that all” 

“Wait, you kissed him?”

“Yes, it was nice never like before, but like with him” Ivy said with a shrug

“Ivy” Cas said 

“What? You kiss Dean”

“Yes Dean and I do kiss, but we were not locked in a facility for half our lives”

“Not my fault, no one believes me” 

“Ivy, that's not what I mean”

“You mean because I raped”

“Yes, that's not something you just get over” Cas said, pulling into a parking spot at the mall

“I not over it, Jimmy, listen he stops when I say, he says he wants more but no pressure when I ready”

“You talked about this?”  
“Yes, last night and night before all the time he makes sure I ok, I like cuddling with him”

“Ok, I don't want him to pressure you that's all”

“He don't, we gonna eat?”

“Yeah, we can go eat” Cas said, getting out of the car, Ivy followed.

 

Cas and Ivy headed to the mall and went to the food court 

“There's so many” Ivy said, looking around 

“What do you want?” 

“Ummm, I don't know”

“Take your time, we are not in a hurry” 

“I want Chinese” 

“Good choice” 

 

They headed over to the Chinese place to get food,

“Little one?” someone said behind them 

“Oh no, ” Cas said watch poor Ivy freeze 

“Nononononononono” Ivy said 

“Ivy you are ok, you are safe, they were talking to their child it ok your safe”

“Ok, I ok” she said, breathing heavily

“Here come, sit, do you wanna go home?”

“No, I ok, promise” 

“You’ll tell me right?”

“Yes, I tell you”

“Ok, let's get food.”

 

Cas and Ivy walked around for a while 

“Can we go pet store?”

“I guess we can go look”

 

They headed into the pet store Ivy was excited she had been to the pet store in a really long time,

“Ooh, pretty” she said, looking at the fish

“They are very pretty, ” he said, smiling watch her look at all the fish

“Do you wanna get one?” 

“I can?”

“Yeah, you have to take care of it, but yeah”

“Ok, I pick?”

“Of course you can pick it, maybe a couple of these goldfish?”

“They have funny eyes, I like them”

“You wanna get a couple?”

“Their friends?”

“Yeah”

“Ok”.

 

Twenty minutes later and a handful of fish equipment Ivy and Cas headed home, Cas yelled for Jimmy to come help he came out of Ivy's room sleepy looking,

“Why you in my room?” she asked 

“It's darker in there” 

“Oh ok Help set up fish”

“You got fish, that's great” Jimmy said, giving her a hug

 

Jimmy help Ivy was the rock and other things to put in the tank while Cas got the tank out of the Cas,

 

“Cassie come talk to me” Bart said, walking towards him 

“I told you I don't want anything to do with you anymore I happy”

“What's with the kid and his crazy sister” 

“First Ivy is not crazy, second yes, I very happy with Dean” Cas said, heading back towards the house Ivy came out looking for him 

“You leave” she said, looking at Bart

“Go Inside little girl, this is grown up talk” he said 

“Fuck you asshole, ” she said 

“What did you say?”

“I say fuck you asshole, ” she said slowly unsiadting every word 

“Go inside and take your MEDs” he said 

“Ivy don't” Cas said know what Bart just said would set her off

“I call Jody” Ivy said, heading back into the house 

“You shouldn't have said that to her, you lucky she listens to me”

“So what Balthazar dumps you and you thought I would be so sad and lonely without you I would take you back?” Cas asked as he set the fish tank on the porch Ivy came back out 

“Jody on her way, ” she said, picking up the tank Jimmy came out to help her carry the tank inside.

 

Jody pulled up a few minutes later, 

“What's up Cas Ivy called me” Jody asked 

“Can you escort him off my property, please” Cas said nodding to Bart

“Come on Cas, I said I was sorry”

“I don't really care stop coming by here, I don't want anything to do with you” 

“This is because you are with Dean isn't it?”

“Leave Dean out of this” Cas said, heading into the house.

 

Jimmy and Ivy were by the window when Cas walked in they both scrambled away 

“I know you were watching” Cas said 

“Why he bother you?” Ivy asked 

“I was supposed to marry him and he cheated on me with my ex-best friend”

“You sleep with his person?” Ivy asked, looking at Jimmy

“Not me, I would do that” Jimmy said, shaking his head and laughing that she thought Jimmy was Cas only best friend

“Oh, why he do that?” Ivy asked 

“I don't know I never asked”

“You want him still?’

“No, sweetheart, I love Dean and wouldn't trade him for anything” Cas said smiling 

“Let set up the tank in your room, ” he said, walking towards the Ivy's room.

 

Dean came home before dinner, he was in a mood 

“Your ex showed up at my work,” he said 

“Oh shit I'm so sorry” Cas said

“Your sister called Jody earlier to have him escorted off the property” 

“Dudes a asshat” 

“I know that now I am sorry” 

“Where is Ivy?’ 

“She's in her room.”

 

Dean walked in Jimmy and Ivy were making out on the bed 

“What the fuck?” he yelled 

“Why you no knock? My room, ” she said 

“This is taking it slow?”

“I like kissing him” 

“I'm just gonna go out here” Jimmy said, pushing past Dean and heading to his own room

“Ivy you can't…”

“I can't, what? Kiss people?” 

“Ivy you need to take it slow”

“Get out, ” she said 

“Ivs I'm not trying”

“I say get out my room, ” she said, standing up and pushing Dean out of the room.

 

Dean sighed 

“Maybe we should let it go?’ Cas asked 

“Yeah, I guess, whatever did she get a fish tank?’

“Yes, she did, I asked her if she wanted a couple of fish”

“That's good for her, she likes animals”

“I'm sorry Bart came by bothering you” Cas said, pulling Dean in for a hug

“I just don't understand why the guy can't take a hint”

“He was very rude to Ivy but she handled it nicely, she called Jody to get him to go away”

“Cas, what did you see in him?’ 

“He was kind at first and funny, I don't know I never thought I would find anyone else. When he asked me to marry him I don't know I just thought he was the one I was wrong” Cas said setting the table for dinner 

“Is dinner ready?” Ivy asked 

“Yeah, I'm pulling it out now, while you get Jimmy?”

Ivy headed to jimmy's room to get him for dinner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I know its a bit boring right now but its coming i promise
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy ends up in the hospital  
> Ivy helps him  
> Bart wont go away

 

Jimmy headed to work at the bar Ivy was still mad at Dean for getting mad she was making out with Jimmy and Cas was avoiding his phone 

 

“I swear I'm gonna change my phone number” Cas said, sitting on the couch with Dean 

“We can do it in the morning” Dean said yawning

“Ready for bed?” Cas asked 

“Yup, I'll lock up your check on Ivy”

“She still mad at you?”

“I think I was too harsh on her, I'll let her do what she wants when it comes to Jimmy”

“I think that's a good idea” Cas said going to check on Ivy while Dean locked up leaving the porch light on.

 

“Ivy you still awake?” 

“Why no one knock?”

“I'm sorry I guess we are used to you now caring”

“I care now privacy”

“You are right, how are the fish?’

“They good, I think they like it, ” she said smiling 

“Do you like them?”

“Yes, that's Splish” she said, pointing to the black fish “and that's splash” she points to the dominating one

“I like that” Dean said 

“I no talk to you” Ivy said 

“Ivs come on, I didn't mean it”

“Fine forgiven”

“We are going to bed, you should too”

“I wait for Jimmy, I still have nightmares sometime he helps”

“If do you a nightmare we are right upstairs”

“Ok, thanks you good night”

 

Ivy waited up watching her fish acclimate to their new tank, she smiled watching them interact 

“I glad I got your friend, lock up can be lonely, ” she said, sighing she turned off the light on the tank and the lamp on her bedside table and slid under her covers and fell asleep.

 

When Ivy woke up in the morning hearing Cas yells, her head to find out what was going on

 

“Cas?” she asked 

“Hey sweetheart, I'm sorry I woke you up” Cas said 

“Where Jimmy?” she asked 

“Sit down, ” Cas said 

“He not ok?”

“Now he’s in the hospital, he um, slipped and used drugs”

“No, that's not right” Ivy said standing 

“Ivy I am sorry but it's true”

“You ask him?”

“Well no but that doctor called”

“We go we ask him”

“Ok gets dressed and feed your fish and we will go” 

 

Ivy nodded and ran to her room.

 

Dean, Cas and Ivy all headed to the hospital Ivy was and they had all ready accused Jimmy of something they and their hand even talk to him about it. Dean turned and looked at Ivy she was looking out the window

 

“Sis come on” Dean said  

“Now we wait talk to him, ” she said

“Is this because I didn't believe you?”

“Maybe, but he says he no want it no more”

“Ivy addiction is different” Cas said 

“I ask first”

“Ok” Cas said, pulling into the hospital parking lot

 

Ivy was the first out of the card Jody was in the waiting room waiting for them

“Ivy wait” Jody said 

“You ask what he says?”

“He doesn't remember, but he knows he didn't take anything”

“See, told you, I see him, please”

“Yeah, you can go back” Jody said, waving to the nurse

 

Cas and Dean talked to Jody 

“What happened?” Cas asked 

“He says he was on his way home, he and Ivy had planned a late night pie trip and the next thing he knows he is here at the hospital, Cas I really don't think he did I think he was drugged” 

“Thanks Jody” Cas said 

“Call if you need me” Jody said leaving 

Cas took a deep breath and looked at Dean 

“I don't know man, it is weird why now Ivy is safe and home.”

“I don't know let her have her time with him and we will see if they will release him” 

Dean nodded and sat down in the chair to wait 

 

“Jimmy?’ Ivy asked softly

“Hey baby, ” he said, looking at her, she smiled, she like the nickname

“You ok?” 

“Yeah baby I promise I didn't, I told you I wouldn't, I kept that promise”

“I believe you, can you go home?”

“I don't know yet I think I wrecked the car”

“That's ok Cas and Dean here, they drive home”

“Oh man! Cas isn't going to believe me”

“We talk to him, Jody talk to him it is ok”

“If you say so” 

“I lied?’ 

“Come on” Jimmy said, lifting the blankets Ivy kicked off her shoes and climbed in with him.

  
  


About an hour later they all headed home Dean drove while Cas sat the passenger seat Jimmy and Ivy in the back they pulled up to the house Bart was outside 

 

“What's he want?’ Ivy asked 

“I don't know” Cas said 

“He needs to leave” Dean said, getting out of the car 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Dean yelled 

“I wanted to know if everyone was alright” Bart said

“We don't want you around, you need to leave” Cas said, grabbing Dean's hand, Ivy helped Jimmy up to the porch 

“Fine” Bart said walking to his car.

 

“I'm gonna lay down I feel like shit” Jimmy said 

“I bring you soup?” Ivy asked 

“That would be great thank you, ” he said, kissing her forehead

“Go to my room” 

“Ok” Jimmy said, heading to Ivy’s room.

 

“I am getting really sick of that asshole” Dean said

“I'm sorry I don't know why he doing this” Cas said 

“Cuz he asshole tries to break you up” Ivy said 

“Help, ” she said, handing a can of soup to Dean he opened for her

“Thank you, ” she said, heading back into the kitchen

“She's right, you know, his break us up” Cas said

“Yeah, I know I just don't know why” 

“I don't know either, I'm gonna check on Jimmy” Cas said heading to Ivy's room.

 

Dean headed into the kitchen to make sure Ivy didn't make a mess,

“Hey sis” 

“HI, you ok?”

“Yeah, I'll be ok”

“No like that man, try break you up”

“I know” Dean said, shaking his head 

“You think he wants toast”

“Just try the soup first” 

Ivy nodded and poured the soup in a bowl, grabbed a spoon and headed to her room.

 

Dean headed to his own room trying to figure out how to get rid of Bart for good,

“Hey babe” Cas said, interrupting Dean's thoughts

“Hey Jimmy, ok?”

“Yes, Ivy is taking care of him now she shooed me out”

“She's like”

“Cas really what the deal?’

Cas took a deep breath before he said anything he looked up at Dean 

“I didn't really notice until we broke up, but his possessive and controlling, he had said over everything we did”

“Why would you stay with a guy like that?’

“I was young and stupid in love or I thought I was”

“Cas I'm sorry”

“Not your fault, I just didn't know better, but I do now and I don't want that”

“Good to know”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a hardcore migrange today short chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**3 weeks later**

 

Ivy thought that it may be a good idea if she got a job to help out around the house with bills or rent or something,

 

“Ivs where you gonna get a job?” Dean asked 

“Don't know, gotta look, ” she said 

“Sweetheart, you don't have to get a job” Jimmy said 

“I know I want to get one” 

“I can look I can't see if Bobby had something for you to do around the garage” Dean said 

“Ok sound good” Ivy said smiling.

 

Dean and Cas headed to their room to get ready for work

“Do you think it's a good idea”

“Yeah, actually I do, I think it will be really good for her to get out of the house for a while during the day and you can watch her”

“I'll talk to Bobby, and if not I'm sure Ellen will have something for her”

“Ok, will you drop me off at work” Cas asked

“Yeah of course, I should have the car fixed up soon” 

“Thanks babe” 

 

Ivy and Jimmy were hanging out it was his day off so they were going to spend the day together, 

“Baby you wanna go out to lunch?’ Jimmy asked 

“No stay here we have a house to selves” Ivy said sliding into Jimmy's lap

“Oh really?” Jimmy said, placing his hands on her hips

“Not like that, silly just wanna say home that's all”

“Ok sweetheart, we can stay home and eat ice cream”

“We are out of ice cream” Dean said 

“Pick some up, please?” Ivy asked, smiling at her brother

“Only if you get out of his lap” Dean said 

 

Ivy stuck her tongue out at him Dean rolled his eyes

“Cas comes on” Dean yelled 

“Bye” Ivy said, waving at them as they left.

 

“We all alone” Ivy said smiling

“It's been a while since we been all alone” Jimmy said 

“I know”

“Is Gabriel will come today?”

“For dinner, he says I too grumpy in the morning”

Jimmy laughed “you are a little grump in the morning”

“Shut up! Do we have pie?”

“I don't know”

“I look I want pie”

“You are going to look” Jimmy yelled after her

“That's what I say” Ivy yelled back 

“Ivy that is not what you said”

“Mmhh” she said with a mouthful of pie “want some?”

“Yes, I would like some” Jimmy said, kissing her, she giggled

“You are beautiful you know that”

She shook her head, “No, I don't think so”

“Ivy just takes the compliment” 

“Why you think that?”

“You got a great personality, you are funny, she cares deeply about everyone you care about, you are smoking hot, I don't know there's a lot of things” 

“Oh, ” she said, blushing “come on” she said, holding out her hand

“Where are we going?”

“Room” she said, smiling

“Ivy we don't”

“I know”.

 

Ivy leads Jimmy to her room,

“Baby, are you sure?”

“Very” she said, kissing him 

“What do I need to know?”

“No hold down”

“I won't”

“Gentle” 

“Of course” Jimmy said, sliding his hand under his shirt, lifting it over her head

“You ok?” he asked Ivy nodded tugging Jimmy shirt up over his head.

 

Ivy laid down on the bed, Jimmy laid next to her and kissed her

“I umm I never had an…” Ivy said 

“Of course not selfish assholes” Jimmy said 

“Never enjoy it, but I like you lots” 

Jimmy nodded “I'll make it enjoyable”

Jimmy climbed on top of Ivy she started breathing heavy

“It's ok, It's just me when you want to stop tell me, ok”

“Ok, ” she said 

 

Jimmy slowly undressed Ivy and then himself, 

“You still ok?” 

“Yes” 

“Ok, ” he said, nudging her legs open a bit

“You are sure you still want to”

“Yes, Jimmy, ” she said annoyed 

“Baby I just wanna make sure, I'm sorry I keep asking”

“It's ok, thank you.”

 

Jimmy looked down at Ivy she nodded, Jimmy lined himself up Ivy groaned a bit 

“Still OK?”

“Yes” Ivy said, smiling 

Jimmy pulled in and out slowly Ivy moaned a but, Jimmy kissed down her neck she giggled 

“What?

“Tickles” she said “feel nice”

“Good, ” he said 

“Faster” Ivy said

Jimmy speed up his thrust 

Ivy moaned a bit more she started breathing heavy 

“I'm gonna,” Jimmy said 

“Me too” 

They came at the same times Ivy started laughing 

“Why are you laughing?”

“Don't know, feel good, ” she said 

“You ok”

“Yes, ” she said, cuddling into Jimmy's chest, Jimmy wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

  
  


Dean came home early to let Ivy know that Bobby had a job for her, 

“Ivs where are you?” Dean yelled 

“I'm here, ” she said from the kitchen 

“Why are you out of breath?’

“You scared me, I didn't hear the door” 

“Bobby's got a job for you”

“Really?’ 

“Yes, really”

“Cool, thank you. What I do?”  
“You will be helping with the filing”

“Baby what are you doing?’ Jimmy yelled

“What are you two doing?” Dean asked 

“Nothing” Ivy said quickly 

“Oh my god!” Dean said, shaking his head

“What?’

“You two had sex”

“So”

“I'm going to take Cas lunch I'll be back later”

“Don't tell him”

“I won't”.

 

 

Ivy went back in her room Jimmy was lying under the covers

“Dean knows, ” she said 

“That's OK”

“He tells Cas”

“That's ok, Come on, ” he said, lifting up the covers”

 

Dean drove to the facility to see Cas, when he pulled up security was escorting Bart out 

“He will be mine again” Bart said 

Dean ran up to see Cas make sure he was ok, Cas a mess his shirt was ripped he looked terrified when Dean walked in

“Babe you ok” Dean asked, walking into Cas’ office

“No, he tried to attack me” Cas said 

“Let's go home” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Cas and leading him out of the office.

 

When they got home Ivy and Jimmy were sitting on the couch

“Cas, you ok?” Ivy asked 

“No, I'm not”

“What happen?” Jimmy asked 

“Bart attacked me in my office”

“What the fuck?” Ivy said 

“He just wants me back and I don't know” Cas said 

“I sorry” Ivy said, holding out her arms,

“Thank you Ivy”

“I'm gonna go take a shower, ” he said letting go 

“Ok, we are here” Ivy said 

Cas nodded and headed to the bathroom.

 

“Dean goes” Ivy said, waving him to go after Cas

“Ok, I'm going, ” he said, heading up the stairs,

“Babe” Dean called out

“I just wanna be alone” Cas yelled from the bathroom

“I don't think that's true” 

“Yeah, it is, just go away”

“I'll wait here”

“Dean just go away” 

“Nope, I'm not leaving you”

“Fine” Cas yelled, getting in the shower.

 

Cas finally came out of the shower he had been crying 

“Come here” Dean said, patting the bed next to him 

“You don't think I'm gross”

“No babe, did he?’

“No, I just felt for helpless Meg came in she heard a crash”

“Maybe you should take to Ivy about this”

“No, I don't wanna trigger her”

“You know she wouldn't mind talking to you, just ask her”

“Ok, I will take my own advice and talk to someone” Cas said 

 

Cas and Dean made their way back down the stairs, Jimmy had Ivy were kissing on the couch

“Why do we have to watch you make out?” Dean asked 

“Cos you never knock on my door” Ivy said 

“Cas, Ok?’

“No, um can I talk to you?”

“Always”


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

The next morning Dean and Ivy went to work at the garage, Ivy said hi to Bobby he leads her to the file room

 

“When last time this organized?” Ivy asked looking around

“It's been a while if you need anything, just holler Dean or I will come help”

“Ok and thank you” 

“Anytime”.

 

Bobby left to go work on a car leaving Ivy to file how she pleased she figured date may be the easiest way and it would be easier to find if Bobby needed to she sat down on the floor with the first box and started organizing. 

 

“Ivy!” Dean yelled she jumped 

“What?’ she yelled back 

“I’ve been calling you”

“Sorry, no hear”

“You hungry?’

“Yes, thank you”

“Come on let gets you out of here”

“I am almost done with this box you go bring back”

“Usual”

“Please.” she said, turning back to what she was doing.

 

“Ivy?” Bobby asked 

“Yes, ” she answered

“There's someone here to see you”

“Who? No one knows here”

“Just come see” 

Ivy sighed and followed Bobby to the front,

 

“Baby girl?’ John said 

“Daddy, what you doing here”

“I came to see you”

“Go away, you no care about me” 

“Now that's not true”

“Is too, you left me and Dean”

“I went to get sober”

“Why not tell us?” she asked John looked confused 

“She wants to know why you didn't tell us, ” Dean said from behind John 

“Ives go eat”’  Dean said, handing her a bag, 

“Thank you, ” she said, taking the bag and leaving.

 

“Really dad what do you want?’ Dean asked 

“I came back to see you guys, I stopped at the facility they said she was let out”

“Yeah, I guess you didn't see the news”

“What about it?’ 

“Dad, that the man she was with when we went to the group homes, he hurt her bad they tried to kill twice she didn't cut her wrist dad”

“That whole time?’

“Yeah dad, he sold her to another guy he threatened to hurt me, it's why she never talked”

“Oh man jeez, I can't believe this happened”

“She's working on it, she's doing better, she's got a boyfriend and everything”

“Is it ok if I come by for dinner”

“I gotta call Cas see if it's alright with him”

“Why would you need to ask?’

“It's his house and it's what you do when you dating someone”

“Oh ok here my cell calls me” John said.

 

“He is gone?” Ivy asked 

“Yeah, he is gone” Dean said 

“His coming to dinner?

“ I don't know I gotta ask Cas, do you want him to come?’

“Yes explains self” 

I had the same thought.

 

Dean called Cas and Jimmy to make sure they were ok with John coming to dinner, Cas was excited to meet John, Dean texted John and let him know what time dinner was, Ivy let out a scream that sent the whole shop running in

 

“What happened? Are you ok?’ Bobby asked 

“Giant rat sorry it scares me” Ivy said, laughing a little “I no mean to scream like that”

“It's ok” Bobby said laughing, “I'll set some traps”

“They eat most paper, see” she said, holding up the papers”

“Yeah traps tomorrow” 

“And gloves for Ivy I don't want her getting sick” Dean said

“And gloves” Bobby said.

John was at the house when they pulled up, he was waiting in his truck,

“I wasn't sure if I should go up, ” he said 

“They would have let you in Dad” Dean said 

“I need a shower, smell like rat pee” Ivy said 

“Hey, we will throw those clothes out” 

Ivy nodded and headed inside, 

“Hey baby” Jimmy said, reaching for her she stopped him 

“Shower, rat pee”

“Eww”

“I know, that our dad, John, ” she said heading upstairs.

 

“Hi, I'm Jimmy, ” he said, holding out his hand “Cas  should be back soon he went to the store”

“I need you to come get the car tomorrow and pick up Cas from work” Dean said

“I don't have to work till late” 

“SO you and Ivy” John said 

“No you business Dad” Ivy said from the top of the stairs

“Yes, you still my little girl”

“Technically, I Dean's” she said, heading to her room.

 

Dean started laughing

“What?’ John asked 

“If that's the first time she used a big word in a really long time” Dean said still laughing

“Oh good you are home can you get the rest out of the trunk I invited Gabriel” Cas said 

“Hi, I'm Cas” he sad holing out his hand, trying not to drop the bag

“Nice to meet you, let me help, ” John said, taking the bags from Cas

“Thanks where Ivy?’

“In her room something about rat pee”

“She was helping Bobby organize the garages files”

“SO you and Jimmy”

“We are identical twins” Jimmy said from behind them

“Jeez Cassie did you buy the whole store?” Jimmy asked

“No, I just want it to be nice, it's not every day we meet a member of their family”

“He only one left” Ivy said 

“He is the only one left” Gabriel said 

“Great you here too, ” she said 

“Ivy” John scolded 

“It's fine, she still mad at me”

“Why?” John asked 

“He says I now get a job” Ivy said 

“Maybe not talking to anyone” John said 

Ivy shot him a look and went to her room

“I'll go get her” Jimmy said.

Cas made dinner while everyone hung out

“Why does she talk like that?” John asked 

“She got shot in the head, and she didn't talk about six years” Gabriel said 

“Oh wow” John said.

 

Ivy and Jimmy came out of Ivy's room and sat on the couch Ivy took her perch in Jimmy lap,

“Ivy I'm sorry, ” John said 

“Ok, ” she said, laying her head on the Jimmy shoulder, “I see if Cas need help”

“Hey, do I get my kids now” Jimmy asked, holding on to her arm and then promptly let go “sorry” 

“Yes, ” she gave him a quick kiss and got up, Dean gave Jimmy a look

“She doesn't like it even just playing I forgot for a second” Jimmy said Dean nodded. 

 

They made idle chit chat until Ivy came and got them Cas had set everything out on the table, 

“Baby you ok?” Jimmy asked Ivy

“Yes, I fine” she said not really looking at him

“I'm sorry I forgot for a second”

“It's ok” “Why you leave?’ Ivy said looking at John

“I told you why?” 

“No you say to get sober why wait till we 18? Why not when we 11, 12, 13?” Ivy asked shrugging

“I'm sorry what happened to you Ivy and If I could change it I would” John said 

“You sorry, that joke, ” she said “you sorry they did this?” she said pulling her shirt off

“You still sorry?’ she said storming off

“I'll give her a minute” Jimmy said 

“What the hell?” John asked 

“She has a constant reminder of what happened to her, she has emotional scars as well as physical, I'll go I think might be a me thing” Cas said 

Jimmy nodded in agreement.

 

“I didn't mean to upset her I wasn't ready, ” he said, “and she wasn't getting out anytime soon, I thought you could handle it”

“And I did and then I found out the doc was fucking her all of ‘em” Dean said

“What?” John asked 

“Yeah the orderly, a nurse from a different floor, the docs, oh and she can never have babies, but you do have a grandson she 13, dad and you got your head out of your ass she would have never had for her baby stolen from her or had a baby, she could have one now but no, because you used her as a punching bag and sent us to school” Dean said heading up the stairs to his own room.

“You really know how to clear a room” Gabriel said “I'll go, ” he added following Dean up the stairs

“She never told me that part, and what did an 11 year old girl do to you?” Jimmy asked

“I don't even remember” John said, looking down 

“She's been through a lot, give her time Dean you abandon them” 

“I didn't see it like that”

“Not at 18 at 11” Jimmy said, clearing the plates

“What do you know? Are you a father?” John said 

“No, but I do know that Ivy is a strong woman and I don't know how she survived to be truthful with you”

“Those scares what are they from?”

“Whip, cutting no her choice she was forced to”

 

Cas came out of Ivy's room 

“I think you should leave her very upset and that's not good for her,” she's asking for you Jimmy” Cas said 

“Yeah, thank you for dinner” John said, standing up and heading to the door.

 

Cas headed up to find Dean, 

“He won't let me in” Gabriel said, standing at the door

“That's ok, I got him, John left” Cas said

“Good he doesn't need to upset them, I can't believe she took her shirt off”

“I know I was shocked she did it too”

“I'm gonna slice the pie” Gabriel said heading down 

“Put Ivy's in bowl with ice cream” Cas yelled 

“I know” Gabriel yelled back.

 

Cas knocked on the door Dean was yelling that Gabriel needs to go away

“It's me” Cas called

“Oh, sorry” Dean said, opening the door

“He is gonna come eat pie, what if I wanna eat something else?” 

“Oh, you wanna is doing that now?’

Dean nodded and pulled Cas into the room.

 

Gabriel sliced everyone a piece of pie and knocked on Ivy's door

“Hey, she's ok” Jimmy said 

“I have pie” Gabriel said, holding it up

“Ice cream?” Jimmy asked 

“Why do you ask? Like, I don't know?”

“Just making sure” 

“I'm gonna rake off they are um, well you know” 

“Ok bye” Jimmy said, handing the pie to Ivy and walking Gabriel out

“I thought out family was bad”

“I know” Jimmy said with a laugh,

 

Jimmy locked the door and headed back to Ivy's room

“You should move in here, ” she said 

“Ivy are you asking me to move in with you?’ Jimmy teased

“Yes and Cas can have office back” 

“I think that's a good idea” Jimmy said,

 

The next morning Jimmy and Ivy talk to Cas and Dean about Jimmy moving into Ivy's room he was in there all the time anyways

“What if you want time apart?’ Dean asked 

“What if you want time apart?” Ivy said in a mocking tone

“No need to be a smart ass or you walk to work” 

“What I supposed to be dumbass?” she said 

“You are really pushing it this morning” Cas said with a  laugh 

“I meet you in the car” Ivy said, heading outside

“I could have just moved in, she wanted to talk to you first” Jimmy said 

Cas shook his head,  followed Dean out the door.

 

Ivy went back to work organizing Bobby's files, 

“Rat in a trap, ” she told Dean 

“Just now?’

“Yeah's head snaps and squeak”

“You get it”

“Eww, no”

“I'll be in, in a minute” Dean said shaking his head.

 

Dean removed the dead rat while Ivy walked outside for a bit

“Ivy you ok?” Bobby asked 

“Yes, Dean gets rat” she said 

“Don't wanna see it?’

“No gross, who that?’

“I don't know” 

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah is Dean here?’ she asked 

“Who you?” Ivy asked 

“I'm Lisa” she said 

“Lisa, you why Dean no visit me, what want?’ Ivy asked stepping closer

“Want to see if Dean wanted to go to dinner catch up” 

“Ivs I got rid of it, ” Dean said 

“Lisa here” Ivy said, heading back into the office.

 

Dean looked at Lisa

“What do you want?’ Dean asked 

“To go out to dinner, ” she said smiling

“I don't think so” 

“Why not we had so much fun together”

“I have a boyfriend now and Ivy's doing better and you dumped me after I choose you over her” Dean said “just go”.

“Dean I….”

“I said go”,

 

Dean went into the garage, and tinkered around with one of the cars until it was time to go

“You gonna tell Cas” Ivy asked 

“Of course I'm gonna tell Cas” Dean said 

“You pick her over me? She's not even that pretty”

“That's not nice Ivs” 

“Don't have to be nice if true.”

  
  


Dean and Ivy walked in the house Lisa was sitting on the couch 

“What the fuck?” Ivy said 

“She just showed up” Cas said with a tight smile

“Where Jimmy?” Ivy asked 

“Where is Jimmy?” Lisa said

“That's what I say” 

“He is in the room” Cas said 

Ivy headed to their room.

 

“What part of I don't wanna hang out are you not understanding” Dean asked heading into the kitchen

“I just want to see you that's all”

“Why?” Dean asked, opening a beer

“I just moved here and I don't have any friends”

“You don't hear” Ivy said, walking past her

“Your brother can choose who he wants to hang out with”

“Not you” Ivy said 

“That's the first thing I understood”

“You get shot in the head”

“I think you need to leave” Jimmy said, wrapping his arms around Ivy

“Really, you share?”

“No weirdo he twin too”

“Fine all leave” Lisa said, heading to the front door

“She bitch” Ivy said 

They all nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Ivy went back to work with Dean the next day,  
“I no, Like Lisa”  
“I know sis, I'm sorry she just showed up”  
“I think Cas more mad”  
“I think you are right, I'll make it up to him” Dean said with a smile pulling into the garage  
“It's weird”  
“What is weird?”  
“Bart, Dad now Lisa”  
“Yeah, it is kind of weird, but I don't think they are trying to break us up”  
“I know they are”  
“Ivs that's not true”  
“Is too why else would they come?”  
“I don't know Ivs I'm just saying”  
“Whatever” Ivy said, getting out of the car.

“Ivy wait, what are you worried about?”  
“Where I go if you break up?”  
“You’d come with me silly”  
“What about Jimmy?”  
“You can stay with his sis”  
“If Cas and I broke up and that's a big if, you don't have to break up with Jimmy”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, Ivy I'm sure I wouldn't do that to you, and stop worrying about us breaking up, Cas and Jimmy are family and we don't give up on family”  
Ivy nodded and headed into the garage, she said good morning to Bobby and headed into the file room, she promptly walked back out  
“There's snake” she said  
“What kind?” Bobby asked  
“Don't know, don't like snakes” she replied  
“I'll get it, I'm Garth” he said smiling at Ivy  
“Thanks, ” she said, looking at Bobby, he shook his head  
“Not my fault you have critters in there” Ivy said  
“Get to work” Bobby said teasing her.

Ivy was being dragged out of the office, she was kicking and trying to scream  
“Shut up or I'll kill your brother” the man said  
“”NO!” Ivy yelled muffled from the hand over her mouth, she fought harder ended up elbowing the man in the head, he dropped her and she took off running back towards the garage screaming for Dean

“Ivy what's wrong?” Dean said, holding her  
“Try to take me, ” she said sobbing  
“Who?”  
“Some man, grab my face try to carry me off my elbow in the head, he says he kill you” she sobbed  
“Bobby I'm gonna take her home” Dean said  
“Ok” Bobby said  
Dean took Ivy to the car she was still sobbing when she put her in the car.  
“Dean I no make it up” Ivy said  
“I believe you Ivs”  
“Ok, I stay home,” she said  
“Yeah, that's a good Idea” Dean said as he pulled into the driveway  
Ivy ran up the porch and opened the door Jimmy was sitting on the couch  
“Baby, what's wrong? What happened?’  
“Someone tried to kidnap her” Dean said  
“Did you see?” Jimmy asked  
“No,  she just came running to me, she said she elbowed him in the head”  
“Baby look at me” Jimmy said, lifting Ivy's head, she had small fingerprint bruises on her face,  
“I'm calling Jody she has bruises on her face” Jimmy said, looking at Dean, Ivy clung to Jimmy  
“I gotta get my phone, ” he said, smiling at her  
“Dont leave me” she said sobbing  
“Ok my love I'll call her later” Jimmy said, pulling her on the couch with him  
“Thanks Jimmy, I gotta get back to work” Dean said  
“Thanks Dean” Ivy said not looking up  
“Anything for you sis” Dean said, patting the top of her head.

Jimmy helps Ivy tight on the couch while her sobs turned into hiccups and she fell asleep clinging to his shirt, Jimmy brushed her hair away from her face kissed her gently on the head  
“My sweet girl you don't deserve any of this, ” he said, sliding her onto the couch he went and called Jody.

Jody showed up with another Sheriff Donna,  
“Hey Jimmy she ok?” Jody asked  
“I don't know if she fell asleep, she's got bruises on her face” Jimmy said, letting Jody and Donna in the house.  
“Let's wake her up, ” Donna said  
“Ivy baby wake up Jody’s here” Jimmy said  
“Mm” Ivy complained  
“Sit up baby you gotta tell Jody and her friend Donna what happened”  
“Fine, man try take me say shut up or I kill you brother, cover my mouth with his hand I elbow him in the head”  
“Anything else you can tell us, what he smelled like, look like?’ Donna asked  
“I only smell the garage the motor oil and that stuff I was filing for Bobby” Ivy said  
“You didn't get a look at him?’ Jody asked Ivy shook her head no  
“Ok sweetheart, I will keep and eye out around the garage and see if I see anyone”  
“He was tall, I could tell how his hand was across my mouth, but not super tall, shorter than Dean”  
“Thank you sweetheart, I promise we will find him” Donna said  
Ivy nodded and curled up on the couch, Donna and Jody left letting them know that they would be on the lookout for anyone suspicious, but it wasn't much to go on so there wasn't much they could do but Ivy didn't say anything she just nodded and laid on the couch.

Jimmy slid her back into his lap, she snuggled closer, mumbling about letting her go.  
“Baby wake up” Jimmy said in her ear  
“NO!” she yelled waking herself up  
“It's ok, I'm right her baby” Jimmy said holding her tight  
“Why can't people just leave me alone?”  
“I don't know I'm so sorry”  
“I'll stay home tonight” Jimmy said holding her tight  
“No, I be ok, you get fired”  
“I'll be fine baby, I never call in”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah baby, I'm sure, ” he said, letting her go  
“Come on, ” she said, pulling him up off the couch  
“What are we doing?”  
“In our room, ” she said with a smile tugging on his hand  
Jimmy raised his eyebrows and smiled, followed Ivy into her room.

Dean called Cas on his way back to work, let him know what happened to Ivy, Cas said he would head home early to check on Ivy and Jimmy knowing this could trigger something in Ivy and Cas wants to be there is Ivy has an episode and he was right fifteen minutes Jimmy called saying Ivy wouldn't get out from under the sink in the bathroom her safe place, Cas informed Jimmy that he would be home soon to help.

“Ivy baby? You Gotta come out baby no one can get in”  
“No, they get me, ” she said  
“Baby I promise no one is gonna get you, baby please we talked about this”  
“No, they get me, they get me at work! What if they break in?”  
“Baby I will protect you”  
“No, get big dog”  
“Ok, we can get you a dog if that will make you feel better, but we have to talk to our brothers”  
“I wait here, ” she said from under the sink  
“Baby I'm gonna see if Cassie is home yet”  
“OK”  
Jimmy shook his head and headed down the stairs to see if Cas was home, we walked in as Jimmy made it to the bottom of the stairs  
“She's in your bathroom” Jimmy said exhausted  
“Brother she's working on it”  
“She wants a big dog” Jimmy said with a smile  
“Then we will get Dean allergy pills and Ivy big dog”  
“Cas you spoil her more than I do”  
“I can't help it, I'll talk to Dean first” Cas said, heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

“Ivy I'm home” Cas said  
“Dean?” she asked  
“Not yet his on his way”  
“I wait for Dean” she said from under the sink  
“Ivy we all talked about this!”  
“I know I just scared!” She said in a thick voice  
“I know, but no one is going to get you in the house”  
“How you know?”  
“I just know”  
“Sweetheart, please come out” Cas asked  
“No, I wait for Dean”  
“Ok” Cas said, heading back down to talk to Jimmy.

Jimmy was waiting at the bottom of the stairs  
“She’s really scared” Cas said  
“I know and I don’t know how to help her” Jimmy replied  
“Where is she?” Dean asked, walking in the house  
“Under the sink in our bathroom” Cas said  
“I’m going up!” Dean said, holding up and apple pie  
“Good luck” Jimmy yelled.

Dean took a deep breath before heading into the bathroom  
“Ivs?”  
“Dean?”  
“I’m home sis”  
Ivy pushed open the cabinet and nearly knocked Dean down  
“Sis we talked about this” Dean said laughing  
“Dean I was so scared” Ivy said, clinging to her brother  
“I know sis, but you gotta come out when Cas or Jimmy get you”  
Ivy nodded “I sorry”  
“Ok, let’s go eat pie”  
“Apple?”  
“Yes, it’s apple” Dean said, standing up, Ivy followed dean down the stairs Ivy jumped in Jimmy’s lap

“Hey baby” Jimmy said, brushing her hair out of her face  
“You mad?” She asked  
“Nope, just worried” Jimmy said, hugging her  
“I sorry, I get so scared”  
“I know, but I promise to protect you!”  
“I know I just like the dark when I’m scared”  
Jimmy kissed her face, making her giggle she snuggled closer to him putting her head on his shoulder.

Ivy went to their room and watch her fish, she got her first check from Bobby and go them special fish treats she was more than happy to watch them eat,  
“I, dinner is ready!” Dean said, peeking his head in  
“Ok, I gotta washes hands, ” she said not looking at him  
“You are going to spoil those fish”  
“I know, ” she said, getting up and following Dean to the kitchen,  
“Where Jimmy?” Ivy asked  
“He went out for a minute he’ll be back” Cas said  
“Why not tell me? He always tells me” Ivy said  
“It’s a surprise” Dean said  
“Oh, what kind?”  
“I’m not telling you, it’s a surprise!” Dean said shaking his head  
“Fine!” She said, sitting down at the table,

Five minutes later Jimmy walked in  
“Sorry I’m late for dinner, I have a surprise for you, ” Jimmy said looking at Ivy  
“What?” She said with a big smile, he pulled a pit bull puppy from behind his back  
“You got my puppy?” Ivy asked excited  
“Yes, she’s all yours, ” he said  
“What’s her name?”  
“That’s up to you”  
“I name her Pepper!” Ivy said, smiling at her new puppy who was gray and white  
“Ok, I will take you both to training classes and she’s up to date on her shots” Jimmy said  
“Thanks babe!” Ivy said, smiling at him, Dean sneezed  
“Sorry Dean!” Ivy said, looking down  
“It’s ok sis, she’s making you feel safer” Dean said Ivy smiled at Dean.

That night Pepper was a good guard dog,  
“Why growling?” Ivy asked at pepper made small growling noises from her perch on Ivy’s chest  
“Good girl!” Ivy said setting her on the floor and following her out of the room, someone was the front door trying to unlock it Ivy and Pepper ran back to their room and woke Jimmy up  
“Babe!” Ivy said, shaking him  
“What?”  
“Someone’s breaking in” window broke, sending Pepper into a barking fight Jimmy grabbed a bat they kept by the bed Ivy grabbed Pepper and hid in the closet, the door opened Ivy swung a coat hanger and Pepper barked and attacked  
“Ow stop it’s me!” Jimmy yelled  
“Pepper enough!” Ivy said Pepper let go  
“Sorry we didn’t know”  
“That’s ok, it was just Cas and Dean they went out for a bit they couldn’t get back in”  
“Oh, they ok?”  
“Yeah, they come on back to bed you can yell at them in the morning!” Jimmy said yawning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so long for the update  
> I have and autoimmuine disease and was in the hosptial but Im back and more motivated to write and finish this story (not too soon but soon)

__

**Chapter 10**

 

Ivy and Jimmy both slept in until Pepper was crying at the door 

“I sorry you got to potty?” Ivy asked Pepper 

Pepper barked in response and followed Ivy into the back yard and sniffed around Jimmy bought her a cup of coffee

“Thanks, what were they doing?” Ivy asked

“They got drunk and couldn’t get the key in the door!” Jimmy said 

“Idiots” 

“Pepper protected you” 

“Yes She did, she’s a good puppy. Thank you for getting her” Ivy said kissing him 

“You know I just wanna make you happy”

“Thank you and I wanna make you happy”

“I know, no more hiding under the sink that’s a step back”

“I am trying, it’s hard I scared for so long and then yesterday that man try taking me” She said picking Pepper up snuggling her

“I know baby, I know how hard this is for you, I want you to come to me and talk to me like I talk to you” 

“Ok, I try harder I just feel bad I can't give you babies!” Ivy said looking down 

“Where is this coming from? Baby you know I don’t care I’m happy with you”

“What if one day you decide you want kids?”

“Then we can adopt” 

Ivy sighed

“Baby we will talk about it when the time comes ok?” 

“Fine” She said setting Pepper back down and opening the back door

“I need go pet store” Ivy said “maybe I learn how to drive” 

“No way” Dean said “I’ll take you”

“Why no way?” She asked 

“Because I am not teaching you how to drive you can barely work the coffee pot sis” Dean replied

“Can too”

“No, you really can't” Cas said laughing

“You gang up on me?’ Ivy asked 

“I'll teach you’ Jimmy said “we can get you a clunker from Bobby's”

“NO” Dean said 

“I pay, I work”

“The answer is no, now let it go. Get dressed we will be late and get Peppers leash”

Ivy went to get dressed Pepper right behind her

“Dean why not?”

“Because I don't want her driving with the anxiety and the MEDs it's not a good idea” Dean said 

“Dean as much as we all don't treat her like one she is an adult” Cas said 

“I don't want her driving end of discussion”

Dean headed out the door Jimmy looked at Cas 

“He is still in charge of her” Cas said 

“Ok, I'll drop it for now” Jimmy said, getting Ivy and Pepper.

 

“Dean, why I no drive?” Ivy asked as they drove to work

“It's not safe, and you are jumpy and that's not good if you want to drive”

“But maybe it helps me” 

“Ivy please let it go ok, you got the dog”

“What Pepper has to do with driving?’

“Nothing pleases let it go”

“For now, ” she said, sighing

“Dean, I'm grown up too, I know I don't always act like it but I am”

“You stop hiding when you are scared and we will talk about learning to drive”

“Deal” Ivy said with a smile.

 

Bobby was out front when Ivy and Dean pulled up 

“Cute pup”

“Thanks her name Pepper” Ivy said 

“Ivy head on in I wanna talk to Dean for a minute” Bobby said 

“Ok, ” she said, head into the office 

“What's up Bobby I do something?’

“No Son nothing bad, just checking in with you that's all”

“Oh ok” Dean let out a breath, “I thought you were gonna fire me”

“No way you're my best mechanic and you sister is the best filer I have had since, well ever I wouldn't fire either of you”

“Thanks Bobby we are good, she just got freaked out that guy grabbed her, she got bruises on her face and we go her a dog it seems to help”

“That's good for her dogs, she got fish too right?’

“Yeah Splish and splash those weird goldfish with the eyes”

“That's good for her alright enough feelings I'm heading in, your daddy is out back having car troubles”

“Thanks for the heads up” Dean said, heading into the garage.

 

John was petting Pepper and talking to Ivy when Dean walked up

“I never thought you were one for dogs” John said 

“I like dogs” Dean said “Cas and Jimmy like dogs and after yesterday I figured she should have one” 

John nodded and hand Pepper back to Ivy 

“Ivy, go to work” 

“Yes, sir, ” she said sarcastically walking back into the garage

“What were you saying to her?” Dean asked

“Not much, just how she was, the dog's name” John said 

“Dad just don’t upset her please, after yesterday I’m surprised she even came to work”

“I thought all those guys were in jail, they couldn’t get to her?”

“I don’t know who it was or if she was the wrong person I don’t know, but she wants to live a normal life”

“Can you check out my car?” John asked

“Yeah dad” 

  
  


Back at the house Cas was home cleaning up, getting things puppy proofed when there was a knock at the door Cas opened the front door

“What do you want?” He asked Bart, who was standing there with flowers 

“I want to apologize for my behavior, ” he said, handing Cas the flowers he didn’t take them. 

“I don’t want your apologies, I want you to go away” Cas said shutting the door

“I don’t think that’s true Cassie come on please let me make it up to you”

“I have a boyfriend that I love, I’m happy! My brother and I are finally getting along he’s in a good place, his girlfriend is getting better we are happy why can you just leave us alone?”

“I said, let me in!” Bart yelled, pushing the door open and forcing his way in Cas ran to the kitchen 

“Come on sweetheart, you aren’t going to hurt me” Bart said, lunging at Cas, Cas moved out of the way and ran for the door Bart grabbed him 

“God, I missed you!” Bart growled in his ear

“No!” Cas yelled at Bart ripped at his clothes Cas fought back punching and scratching 

“Come on, you know I can please you better than that kid!” Bart said yanking Cas pants down 

“I said leave me the fuck alone!” Cas yelled elbowing Bart in the nose, he dropped Cas, Cas took off out the door to the car he was happy he stuck his keys In His pocket and took off to the police station. 

 

Cas ran in 

“What’s wrong?” Jody asked, spotting him

“Bart happened again, I want to press charges  and I want a restraining order” Cas said 

“Where is He now?”

“At my house I guess, just get him I want him gone”

“Ok, we are going” Jody said, grabbing a deputy and heading out Cas called Dean to let him know what's up.

 

Dean let Cas know that he would be by to check on him at lunch, Jimmy said he would stop by the house to see if Bart was still there, when Jimmy got to the house, the front door was open the house was a mess Jody and her deputy made their way out 

“He’s gone for now call us if he comes back” Jody said

“Yeah, we will” Jimmy said setting the dog food and stuff down Jimmy started cleaning up the house. Cas made his was back home Jimmy was cleaning up and setting out the dog food bowls and water

“You know Ivy wanted to do all that” Cas said, pouring a glass of whiskey

“Yeah, I know, but she'll understand”

Cas nodded

“You ok?”

“No, I mean twice and all I can think is Ivy dealt with this on a daily basis”

“Cas they will get him”

“I know, I know I just can't shake this weird feeling”

“What?”

“That Bart tried to hurt Ivy the other day that it was him who tried to take her to hurt Dean to hurt me”

“Why her? Why not Dean?’

“I don't know, I just can't shake that feeling there's something weird going on”

“Yeah, you are right about that something weird is going on” Jimmy said sighing.

 

Dean and Ivy came home a few hours later 

“Cassie you ok?” Ivy asked, hugging him 

“Yeah, I'm ok” he said, smiling at her squeezing her tight 

“I here if you wanna talk about it” 

“I know you thank you”

Ivy gave him a half smile and spotted Jimmy 

“I wanted to go, Jimmy I have the money she my dog” Ivy said 

“She's our dog, baby and I wanna help she's our baby” Jimmy said Ivy smirked at him 

“I guess, but I wanted her”

“I wanted her too ok, not fighting about this”

“Fine no fighting about this, ” she said, letting Pepper out back.

 

Jimmy shook his head when Ivy followed Pepper outside 

“Baby it’s cold take a jacket” He said 

“I’m fine!” She yelled back

“Jimmy leaves her” Dean said 

“Fine” He said, shaking his head 

“You should have known she was gonna be mad, is she smoking?” Dean said, looking out the window seeing the soft glow of a cigarette 

“Hey!” Dean yelled opening the back door

“Why you yell?” Ivy asked

“I thought you were smoking” 

“Um, no!” She said, wrinkling her nose

“Who was out here?” Jimmy asked

“No one, just me and Pepper”

“I saw someone!” Dean said 

“Dean no one out here with me and Pepper don’t smoke”

“Get inside, grab the dog!” Dean said, ivy called Pepper and headed back inside. 

 

“There was no one out there with you?” Dean asked

“No Dean I think I would have seen” Ivy said 

“Baby there was someone smoking out there, I saw it too” Jimmy said 

“Stay inside, I’ll take Pepper out before bed” He added

“Guys, there was no one out there with me” Ivy said 

“Ok, we believe you, ” Jimmy said, petting Pepper she licked his hand.

 

“Your daddy has gone crazy pep!” Ivy said, carrying the puppy into the room petting her head, Ivy changed her clothes and got in bed waiting for Jimmy to come back in the room. 

 “Baby you sleep?”

“No waiting for you”

“I’m gonna take Pepper out”

“Hurry back, and I think there a possum under the deck”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t go under we will be back” Jimmy said, taking Pepper out of the room twenty minutes later Jimmy still wasn’t back but Pepper was whining at the back door 

“Dammit Jimmy She’s still little” Ivy yelled opening the back door 

“Jimmy?” Ivy asked, picking up Pepper looking around in the backyard 

“Where did he go?” Ivy asked “Jimmy!?” She yelled again Ivy ran up to Cas and Dean. 

 

Ivy ran up the stairs banged on Cas and Dean’s door

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked

“Jimmy misses, he took Pepper and then he is gone” She said in a thick voice

“We will find him” Cas said, hugging her

“He couldn’t have gone far!” Dean said, pulling on his shirt

“What if someone took him?” Ivy asked

“I’m sure he's fine, let’s not worry, just yet ok?” Cas said

Ivy nodded and snuggled Pepper, who licked her face 

“Come on, let's get some hot chocolate” Cas said taking Ivy’s hand 

‘We gotta find Jimmy” Ivy said 

“And we will find him” Dean said reassuring her

Ivy sighed and followed them down stairs.

 

Jimmy was panting hard he had a hood over his head, he was in a car bouncing up and down what the hell was going

“You know I always knew you had a soft spot for strays, but this is ridiculous the boy and his crazy sister”

“You think I'm Cas” Jimmy answered

“You're not going to fool me, I know you are Cas and not Jimmy” Bart said

“You are an idiot, no wonder my brother dumped you”

“I plan on winning you back, I love you”

“If you love Cas so much you should probably tell the difference between us”

“Stop playing” 

“I'm not playing, I'm not Cas and yeah, I do like guys but I love Ivy”

“I'm not falling for it” Bart said convinced that Jimmy was Cas 

“I have a scar on my leg from when Cas and I crashed our bikes when we were ten”

“I know you don't have a scare I know every inch of your body does that boy know you the way I do?”

“I don't know what Dean know about Cas’ body” Jimmy said, shaking his head.

 

They pulled up to the building Bart dragged Jimmy out of the car and dragged him inside,

Bart threw him on the bed 

“So motel room?” Jimmy asked 

“For now, no one will find us here I have people, that's how I knew where you were” Bart said

“Did you grab the right one?” A woman asked 

“Yes, I grabbed the right one” 

“No, he didn't” Jimmy said 

“Shut up” Bart said, smacking Jimmy 

“See what you made me do?” Bart said, pulling the hood off Jimmy’s head 

“So you hit Cas?” Jimmy asked 

“Baby I don’t know why you are being like this!” Bart said 

“Because you grabbed the wrong one idiot” Lisa said 

“What are you doing here?” Jimmy asked Lisa

“I have my reasons for wanting Dean back” Lisa said 

“Well, this ass screwed up your plans nabbed the wrong brother” Jimmy said 

“Great, now you screwed up the plans and I'll never get Dean back his sisters going to be very upset about this” Lisa said 

“Who gives a shit?’ Bart said.

“Because family is the most important thing to the Winchesters” Lisa said.

 

“Dean I tell you someone takes him from me” Ivy said very worried about Jimmy

“You don't think they were after you?’ Dean asked Cas

“I don't know, maybe he just went to get you pie” Cas said 

“And leave Pepper outside I don't think so” Ivy said “we call Jody” she said grabbing her phone

“Ivs let's wait, he may have just gone out for a bit” Dean said 

“No Dean he didn't, he would leave Pepper outside like that”

“Ok, we can call Jody” Cas said dialing the number.

 

Jody came by the house 

“Ok, Ivy tell me why you think something happened to Jimmy?’ Jody asked

“He took Pepper out to go potty, he wouldn't leave her out there all alone” Ivy said 

“That's all?”

“He didn't say he was going anywhere, why wouldn't he take his phone or keys or wallet?’ Ivy said holding all his stuff up

“Good point, ” Jody said 

“Ok, I'll put out a missing person for him that is weird” 

“Thanks Jody” Ivy said 

“We will find him” 

“Ok, I know”.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart and Lisa team up   
> Balthazar comes to warn Cas  
> Deans a dick sometimes  
> Ivy and Jimmy get engaged

Bart and Lisa were trying to figure out what to do with Jimmy now that they knew they had the wrong twin 

“Guys I won't tell anyone I'll just tell Ivy I went for a walk” Jimmy said 

“Shut up” Lisa said 

“We could kill him?” Bart said 

“Too messy” Lisa said 

“Oh thank god” Jimmy breathed out

“We could make him OD not enough to kill him but you know enough to land him in the hospital” Lisa said

“Ok” Bart said leaving the room

“Oh come on please don't do this” Jimmy said

“Shut up” Lisa said gagging him.

 

Ivy barely slept that night Pepper tried to comfort her but she was upset and worried about Jimmy everytime she would fall asleep she would have a nightmare that Jimmy was dead in the street, she kept looking out the window, hoping that he would come back on his own and they wouldn't find him somewhere, Ivy's phone went off

“If you wanna see him again come alone”

“Hello who is this?”

“Come alone”

They hung up her phone went off again with a text message with an address, she got dressed got Peppers leash and left.

 

“Ivy answer the fucking phone” Dean yelled into the voicemail

“Dean calm down” Cas said 

“How the hell am I supposed to calm down they are both missing now” 

“It will be ok she has Pepper with her, she probably just went for a walk it all”

“She better not have done anything stupid”.

 

Ivy followed her GPS Pepper whined at her

“Well we gotta get your daddy” she said looking at the dog Pepper sat down 

“I know I'm tired too” she said sitting next to Pepper “I'm calling Dean” 

“Where the fuck are you?” Dean yelled 

“Calm down I looking for Jimmy I have address, come get me” she said 

“I swear you are going to send me to an early grave” Dean said hanging up the phone.

 

Ten minutes later Dean pulled up with Cas

“What the hell Ivy?” Cas said 

“They say come alone if I wanna see again” she said with a sniff

“Ok give me the address” Dean said Ivy handed Dean her phone

“Ivs this is a motel”

“What he doing there?”

“Let's go get him” Cas said sighing.

 

“Please come don't do this I swear I won't say anything to anyone, please I have worked very hard to stay clean come on” Jimmy begged

“Sorry” Lisa said shooting him up

“Son of a bitch” Jimmy said as drug hit him 

“She's not gonna come alone” Bart said

“No but let's go” Lisa said grabbing all their stuff and heading out.

 

Jimmy was out of it by the time they showed up

“Hey baby!” He said with a goofy smile on his face Pepper licked him

“What happen?” She asked

“Bart and Lisa happen, you were right” jimmy said 

“Tell you!” Ivy said looking at Dean

“Well good for you” dean snapped back

“Cassie why did you tell us Bart hit you?” Jimmy asked 

“We will talk about it later” Cas said helping his brother stand, Ivy fussed over him in the car 

“I so worried!”

“I’m so sorry baby, they jumped me my love hit me in the head” he said kissing her

“We get home I make you soup and we cuddle” Ivy said laying her head on Jimmy shoulder

“Actually they shot me up so I wouldn't talk I don't know what they gave me” 

“Go hospital than” Ivy said 

“Yeah I think that would be a good idea, I don't wanna fall back as good as this feels I promised….” Jimmy threw up

“Oh baby are you ok?” Ivy asked 

“No fast Dean” Jimmy said puking again Ivy handed Pepper to Cas so she could take care of Jimmy 

“What I do?” she asked

“Nothing baby I gotta get it out, and Dean I will clean this I promise” he said 

“I'm holding you to it” Dean said as they pulled up to the emergency room 

“Help” Ivy said when she ran in 

“What is it?”

“My boyfriend they gave him something” Ivy said 

“Ok where is he?”

“In car he coming” she said looking very worried

“It's ok we got him” the nurse said 

“Help him please” she said with a thick voice watching Jimmy pass out in the wheelchair

“Ivy go out with Pepper she needs you right now” Cas said giving Ivy a task so she wouldn't shut down

“I will take care of Jimmy ok, I got him I promise” he said 

“Ok” she said In a little voice taking Pepper and going back outside.

 

Dean called Jody to let her know they found Jimmy and that Lisa and Bart both kidnapped him shot him up and they were at the hospital,

“Cas what was Jimmy talking about Bart hit you?” Dean asked

“Not now Dean, Later I promise once I know Jimmy's ok and Ivy's not gonna shut down on us”

“Later I'm holding you to it” Dean said Cas nodded dreading this conversation Cas phone rang

 

“Balthazar how did you get this number?” Cas asked

“Oh Cassie I had no idea, I am a grade an asshole of a friend”

“Ex friend” Cas corrected

“Bart is insane! He is obsessed with you I had no idea, I would have warned you sooner but I just go your number”

“Yeah he's been here a few times and he drugged my brother”

“Jimmy? What's he doing there?”

“He's got a girl and living the straight and narrow or at least trying too”

“Cassie I wish I got a hold of you sooner, I'm on my way out there”

“No don't come out here”

“Too late” Cas heard from behind him,

 

“You really shouldn't have come” Cas said 

“Dean Winchester” Dean said holding out his hand to Balthazar

“Balthazar, Cassie's ex best friend hopefully I can mend that” 

“I'm gonna check on Ivy” Dean said heading outside

“Whos Ivy? Not that girl out there with the dog crying on the bench”

“That you would be Jimmy's girlfriend and Dean's twin sister”

“Jimmy nabed her, really?’

“Yeah I know they work great together she's perfect for him and his good for her helps with some of her phobias” 

“I am so sorry Cassie I…”

“We will talk about it later” Cas said 

“Maybe you can take Ivy home the dog needs to eat and she has fish she needs to feed” Cas said 

“Yes is it ok if I say at your place?” Balthazar asked

“We all live together so I have to talk to them first”

“Talk to us what?’ Ivy asked

“Balthazar take you and Pepper home so she can eat and get some water and feed your fish”

“Ok, but tell I be back soon” she said 

“You know I will he’ll understand”

Ivy glared at Balthazar

“What?’ he asked

“You not good friend” she said walking out the door

“She knows?”

“Yeah and less forgiving” Dean said smiling

“I'll just have to win her over is all” Balthazar said leaving to find Ivy standing outside the doors.

 

Ivy got into Balthazar's car and glared at him while giving him directions to the house

“Stop looking at me like that you don't know me”

“I know enough” she replied

“You don't know how it happened”

“Don't care still did, you come to steal Dean so Bart can get Cas back and break up our family?”

“No that's not why I'm here”

“Than why here?’

“I came to warn Cas, Bart is more obsessed with him than ever before”

Ivy nodded and petted Pepper

“It that one” she said pointing to the house

“Nice place” he said “not as nice as his place in new york but I guess for Kansas it's nice”

“Don't judge” Ivy said shutting the car door and heading up to the porch 

“Miss Ivy, is everything alright?’ the neighbor asked

“Just fine, thank you” she said opening the front door

“Let me know if you need anything alright”

“Will do Ms. Mosley thank you” Ivy said ushering Balthazar in the house

“Will you hurry before she starts talking more” Ivy said quickly shutting the door.

 

Ivy set Pepper down she made a beeline for her water and food bowl, she sat and waited for Ivy to fill it up for her

“Such a good girl” Ivy laughed to herself think about how Jimmy says the same thing to her during sex sometimes 

“Where can I put my stuff?” 

“Room at the end I get you some sheets” Ivy went into her room to feed her fish and came back out and got sheets for Balthazar

“I'm not taking someone's room am I?’

“No it was Jimmy's he moved in with me easier, he sleeps in my room anyways” Ivy said handing him the sheets and blankets

“You know how?’

“Yes I know how to make a bed” 

“Just making sure” she said walking away going to the kitchen to get some food.

 

Twenty minutes later Balthazar came out of the bedroom looking like he was in a fight he was sweating and had a black eye

“What happen to you?’ Ivy asked

“That's sheet does not fit”

“Yes it does we only have one size in the house”

“We I am tell you”

“I do it for you” Ivy said going into the bedroom five minutes later she came out and informed him that his bed was now made,

“How did you do that?’

“I'm magic” she said with a smile, sitting on the couch texting Dean to see how Jimmy was he told her there was no news yet but the second he knew something he would let her know and to stay at the house with Pepper she needed to rest she is still a puppy.

 

“Can I ask you a question?’

“Depends”

“Why do you talk like that?’

“Shot in head and umm shock therapy” Ivy said “I um Cas patient for a while”

“Oh I'm sorry that happened to you they catch the guy?’

“It was on the news” 

“Oh my god that was you that poor girl”

Ivy nodded and didn't look at him 

“Jeez and Jimmy how did you meet him?’

“No you business” Ivy said getting up and going into her room, leaving balthazar in the living room all alone.

 

Jimmy was a mess they figured out what Lisa had given him and gave him an antidote, he had to stay in the hospital over night to make sure he was ok Ivy was not happy about that but she told Jimmy she would be good for him and stay home take care of Pepper, she was sad the rest of the night and stayed in her room until Cas and Dean got home,

“Ivs?’ Dean called 

“She's in her room” Balthazar said “she's been in there for a while”

“She does that when she sad about something” Dean said knocking on her door

“What?’ she yelled

“It's me just wanted to let you know Cas and I were home” Dean said Ivy looked at him with watery eyes

“He’ll be ok, back in the morning with you”

“I…”

“I know sis” Dean said hugging her Pepper whined seeing her mama upset 

“I ok Pepper” Ivy said picking her up and snuggling her “I miss him too” she said.

 

Jimmy had all kinds of trippy dreams before all the drugs were out of his system on in particular that was still gnawing  was the need to marry Ivy, a small october wedding just a few friends Pepper as their ring barer he just needed to talk to Dean about it first, he knew it was an outdated concept but Ivy and Dean were close and he knew he would step on toes if he didn't talk to Dean first.

 

“Hey man you ready?’ Dean asked peeking his head in 

“Hell ya more than ready to get out of here Iv come with you?’

“Nah man she's at home taking care of Pepper and teach Balthazar how to clean the fish tank”

“Cas keeping her busy?’

“Yeah you know how she is when she worries, it's good got her to be task oriented he says”

“Umm I wanted to talk to you about something” Jimmy said as Dean wheeled him out to the car

“What's up man?’

“It's about Ivy?’

“What about her?’

“I wanna marry her”

“No” Dean said walking away from Jimmy 

“What do you mean No?”

“No, she's not marrying you”

“Why not?”

“Because I said no man, she's to young and your you, look I get along with you because she loves you and if i try to keep you apart it's bad for her but don't push it” Dean said getting into the car

“I love her, I would never hurt her”

“You say that now but five years from now and you want kids and picket fence and she's still hiding under the sink from the men?”

“Dean I know she can never give me kids, we talk about it and the hiding it's part of her charm, I love her good the bad and the ugly”

“The answers still No and don't you dare bring it up to her, I'll kick your ass”

Jimmy did say anything else on the subject, he would bring it up to Ivy only because it was her life and her choice if she wanted to marry him.

 

“Jimmy” she yelled spotting him as she came out of her room she ran to him and jumped in hi arms

“There's my girl” he said squeezing her tight, she kissed his neck right behind his ear

“Later” he growled she giggled and snuggled closer

“Pepper miss you too” Ivy said not letting go as Jimmy tried to walk to the couch 

“I gotta put you down babe” he said she sighed and dropped her legs down 

“See” Ivy said picking Pepper up and handing her to Jimmy 

“I missed her too” he said snuggling the puppy.

 

“Balthazar” he said greeting the man as he sat on the couch Ivy right in his lap

“Ivy give him some space” Dean said 

“She's fine, I missed it actually” he said smiling at her

“Whatever’ Dean said heading into the kitchen to let Cas know they were home.

 

“Hey babe” Dean greeted Cas

“Hello Dean, you ok?’

“No you brother just asked me if it was ok if he married Ivy” Dean whispered

“What did you say?’

“No of course”

“Dean, normally I wouls agree, but..”

“No buts the answer is no”

“Did you even ask Ivy?”

“No, no because she's gonna say yes and his her first real boyfriend”

“Dean talk to her first before you make choices for her”

“I hate when you do that”

“Do what?”

“Make sense”.

 

They heard squealing coming from the living room

“Dean look” Ivy said holding up her hand with a ring on it

“I’ve had it for a while” Jimmy said 

“Why asked me if you were just gonna asked her?’

“I was just being polite and you were being a dick”

“No call him name that's mean” Ivy said “what happened?’

“He asked me I said no, you are too young his your first boyfriend”

“So I not getting married tomorrow” Ivy said

“I just don't want you rushing into to something” Dean said 

Ivy nodded “thanks” she got up and went into her room 

“You hurt her feelings” Jimmy said  getting up and following Ivy into their room,

“Shit” Dean said feeling like an asshole for ruining this moment for Ivy he always wanted it to be special for her

“Talk to her later” Cas said 

“Am I being a dick?’

“A little, it's her choice and she loves him they have their own little family and you will always be the most important to her”

“I'm not worried about that I know, are you sure? I don't wanna lose my sister I just got her back”

“Dean she loves you”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thank you for reading along  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter trying to get back on track

 

 

“I told you I was going to kick your ass if you bought this up to her” Dean yelled opening their bedroom room

“Out” Ivy yelled at him 

“Now this is between me and Jimmy I told him No” 

“I don't care, you're upsetting Pepper” Ivy said, trying to calm her barking puppy

“It's ok Pep Uncle Dean just being a dick” Ivy said, pushing past her brother heading to the back yard

“Dean come on man, it's her life” Jimmy said “and I know” Dean punched him hard 

“I told you”

“What the fuck man?’ Jimmy said holding his nose

“Dean why?” Ivy asked 

“I told him I would kick his ass if he bought this up to you” he yelled 

Ivy slapped Dean hard, really hard “how dare you decided something for me, you knew I would want this and you….” she stormed off both boys standing there holding their faces.

 

“Ivy you wanna talk?’ Cas asked through the sink door

“No, ” she said in a small voice

“I understand you are upset”

“Why he do that?’

“He’s just worried, and he is your brother, he loves you and he doesn't wanna lose you” 

Ivy opened the cabinet

“I am not going anywhere”

“I know that, but see Dean, you are all he has, I know he has me and hell he even has Jimmy but you are twin”

“I never leave him, he knows that stuck for life, ” she said climbing out

“He's mad I hit him?” she asked, not looking up

“Not really 

“I shouldn't have done that”

“No, but he shouldn't have hit Jimmy either”.

 

They made their way back downstairs Jody was there talking to Jimmy about what had happened the day before, Jimmy told her all that he could remember while nursing a busted nose Dean looked up he had a bright red hand print on his face he looked sad,

“Hell of a swing, you got kid” Jody said 

“I shouldn't have done that, I'm very sorry Dean”

“Don't worry about it sis, I shouldn’t mess with you, ” he said giving her a smile

She climbed in his lap and wrapped her arms around him 

“It's ok, I swear Ivy it's ok” Dean said 

“No, not ok, not ok to hit, ” she said 

Dean sighed and ran his hand down her back Pepper climbed up in Dean's lap too licking Ivy's face Ivy giggled and petted Pepper.

 

“Ok, so I have a look out for these two they will be arrested and tried for kidnapping and drugging” Jody said 

“Barts good he may be out of the country by now” Balthazar said

“Yeah, we will get them” Jody said leaving

“Thank you Jody” Jimmy said with a stuffy nose

“Anytime” she said, leaving.

 

“We are talking” Cas said making a circle with his hand

They all nodded, knowing that they weren't getting out of it Balthazar excused himself to his room not really one for family drama they all sat on the couch Ivy climbed into Jimmy's lap to make sure he was ok feeling bad she didn't check on him first,

 

“Ok” Cas said “Dean you wanna go first?’

“I guess, Jimmy I told you how I felt about you marring Ivy, and I told you I would kick your ass if you said anything to her, I was just keeping my promise” Dean said smugly 

“I never said I wouldn't tell her or ask her I just know how close you are and only thought it would be polite to ask you” Jimmy said 

“She's all I have left, I don't want her hurt” 

“Dean I understand that and I don't wanna hurt her ever, but I love her and I have never felt the way I feel about your sister, I don't wanna lose her”

“I get that, but what if five years from now and you decided that she's not enough?”

“That same could be said for you and Cas”

“We aren't talking about Cas and I, We are talking about you and Ivy”

“Can I say something?” Ivy asked

“Yes, Ivy go ahead” Cas said

“You keep saying he gonna leave, but he say he not, and if we break up, then we break up, you can't save me from everything”

“Ivs, you've been hurt enough”

“Dean I love you, but stop this isn't your choice”

Dean sighed and shook his head 

“You're right, I'm sorry I punched you, ” Dean said, getting up and leaving the room,

“Dean we aren't done” Cas said 

“Let him go” Ivy said.

 

Dean headed up to his room Cas right behind him 

“Dean really what's going on?’ Cas said 

“I don't know, ” he said, sitting down on the bed

“You know what I think?”

“What?’

“You scared that Jimmy's going to be more important to her than you”

“That's not true, ” Dean said defensively “ok, maybe it's a little true”

Cas sighed and shook his head 

“You act like this and you will push her away from you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, Cas I know, but she's still like a kid and everything she's been through and I just can stand the idea of her being hurt more”

“Who says he’s going to hurt her? From what I have seen and trust me, I have been through many of Jimmy's relationships this is different, way different, he loves her like really loves her I have never seen this side of him”

“He just swooped in” Dean said, standing up and pacing 

“Dean, are you jealous?’

“No, maybe I don't know, I lost for a while and then I got her back and Jimmy just swoops in with his blue eyes and handsome face” Dean said bitterly 

“You know we look alike” Cas said smirking 

“You know what I mean, he got her the dog and they are like this perfect little family where do I fit?” dean said sitting down on the bed 

“Dean you will always be a big part of Ivy's life, no matter what” Cas said sitting next to him 

“Talk to her tell her, she'll understand. She just wants you happy too”

“Ok, maybe later, I'm not in a talking mood right now” Dean said kissing Cas.

 

Ivy and Jimmy were sitting in the backyard watching Pepper sniff around and play,

“Jimmy you really wanna marry me?” Ivy asked

“Yes, more than anything in this world, ” he said, kneeling in front of her

“But I don't wanna come between you and Dean”

“Yous not Dean just jealous, I don't go to him all the time, now I have you too”

“That's what I am talking about this, it's hard for him”

“I... But he gotta understand”

“You two need to talk”

“We will, ” she said, kissing him, he smiled into the kiss

“Mm, baby hand on” he said, standing up holding out his hand for her to take

“What about Pepper?” Ivy asked 

“She'll be ok for a little bit” Jimmy said, smiling, Pepper was laying in the sun

“We will leave the back door open ok?”

“Ok, but”  
“We will stop”.

 

Dean and Cas we cuddled in bed when they heard Pepper barking 

“What the hell she barks at now?” Dean said, getting out of the bed and looking out the window

“Bird, dammit Ivy” seeing her outside wrapped in a blanket

“What did she do?” Cas asked as he opened the window

“Go put some clothes on”

“Shut up, ” she yelled carrying Pepper back inside

“She's out there in a blanket”

“Well, maybe they were busy” Cas said smiling

“That's gross, I don't wanna think about my sister and Jimmy”

“You know they do”

Cas shut up about it, ” Dean said, laying back down in the bed 

“Sorry, but she's not a child”

“I don't wanna talk about this, shut up”

“You gonna shut me up” Cas asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

Ivy headed back inside with Pepper happy to be carried

“Daddy and I were busy silly girl” Ivy said “you have to wait out here, ” she said, sitting the puppy down “no barking at the birds, they need to eat too” she headed into their room leaving Pepper in the living room with the TV on.

 

“What was she barking at?” Jimmy asked

“Bird she watches TV now” Ivy said, dropping the blanket and climbing on the bed

Jimmy moaned at the sight of her

“God you are beautiful, ” he said running his hand down her side

“Come on before she gets upset” Ivy said 

“So impatient sometime, ” he said, kissing her.

  
  


“Next time I tell you to wait you fucking wait, now we have the cops on asses” Lisa yelled

“I'm sorry they look the same” Bart snapped back boarding his private jet

“I will get him back, I will, ” he said 

“Not if the law is after us, ” Lisa snapped

“We need to plan better hire people” 

“Yeah, sounds good to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading  
> Kudos and Comments always welcome


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart and Lisa inacted their plan  
> Ivy is trying to be strong  
> Pepper protects her humans  
> Bennys a good friend  
> Gabriels back  
> theres a lot going on

6 months later

 

Dean was still mad that Ivy and Jimmy were engaged and that she wouldn't change her mind about marrying Jimmy, Benny was more than happy that Ivy found herself a man to take care of her he tried talking sense into Dean one night at a pool hall,

 

“Come on brotha”

“No Benny I don't trust him”

“Why not? He has proven over and over again his sticking to his word, Dean Brotha tell me what's up”

“I'm the one that protects her”

Benny laughed

“You sound like a daddy, Dean that girl loves you and will always come to you when she needs you, Jimmy gives her things you can't”

“I know man, I don't wanna talk about this anymore wanna play”

“Yeah let's play,” Benny said getting up.

 

Jimmy and Cas were hanging out at home while Ivy and Pepper went to Peppers training class

“Hey Jody what's up? She what? Yeah I'm on my way” Jimmy said

“What happened?” Cas asked

“Ivy got arrested and freaked out when she got handcuffed”

“Well why was she arrested in the first place”

“I don't Cas we will find out”

Jimmy and Cas pulled up to the station at the same time Benny and Dean did they all walked in together Pepper barked when she saw them

“What did you mama do?’ Jimmy asked petting her

“She punched a guy and he is pressing charges,” Jody said

Dean started laughing “why?”

“It's not funny man, she and that dogs are a menace to the class, that dog shouldn't be allowed in there,” the guy said

“Why not? It's open for all dog all breeds?’ Jimmy said

“Peppers not aggressive,” Jody said petting Peppers head

“No, but Ivy is always saying stuff and showing off”

“Why don't you tell them what you said to her?” Jody said the man sat down

“He told her she should be at home in the kitchen pregnant and barefoot,” Jody said “I'm not gonna press charges the class instructor says he messes with her and Pepper all the time Ivy does her best but that one touched a nerve”

Jimmy was fuming

“You son of a bitch” he yelled

“Jimmy come on man don't need both of you locked up,” Benny said

“How dare you,” Jimmy said pointing at the man

“What that's where she belongs”

“She had a hysterectomy at 16 against her will, she'll never have children,” Dean said walking back outside

“Can we get Ivy?’ Cas asked

“Yeah deputy is bring her up,” Jody said

 

“Jimmy!” she yelled running to him jumping in his arms

“Hey baby,” he said squeezing her

“That man a meany,” she said pointing

“I know what he said baby Jody told me, I want you to take Pepper and wait for me outside”

“Ok come, Pepper,” she said Pepper sat right next to her “that's my good girl” they headed outside

“You heartless dick, if I hear you say one more thing to my girl they won't find you,” Jimmy said walking out

“He just threatened me,” the man said

“I didn't hear anything, did you guys?” Jody said everyone shook their heads

“This is insane,” the man said leaving.

 

Jimmy found Ivy waiting by the car talking to Dean

“Ivy you can not hit people luckily for you we are friends with the sheriff”

“You hit people all the time”

“Not the point Ivy”

“Fine I will try not to hit people anymore,” she said

“That's all I ask”

Ivy smiled at Jimmy

“He should bother you guys anymore”

“What you say to him?”

“Nothing,” Jimmy said opening the door for her

“See ya at home,” Ivy said to Dean, he nodded.

 

The next morning Pepper was barking at the backdoor they had installed a doggy door with a collar that activates the door but Ivy was worried she would get out at night so they didn't put it on her

“Pepper baby why barking it's too early,” Ivy asked pulling back the curtains there was a man in a ski mask standing there

“Good Girl,” Ivy said backing away from the door he smashed the window Ivy screamed Pepper attacked snarling and growling biting at the man Jimmy, Cas and Dean came running the front door busted open three more men came in Pepper was focused on the man that was after Ivy

“Ivy Hide” Jimmy whispered she took off

“Some get this fucking dog” the man yeah no said anything

“Pepper” Ivy yelled she let go and went to Ivy

“You two come on,” he said pointing at Cas and Dean

‘Fuck you, man, I'm not going anywhere with you”

“You will if you want your sister to live”

“Good luck getting past the dog,” Cas said

“We will take you anyways and then take the girl”

“The fuck you will,” Jimmy said

“You gonna stop us,” one guy said pointing a gun at Jimmy

“Baby” Ivy said

“Stay up there, go now,” Jimmy said.

 

Cas looked at Dean

“Come on now all of you,” the man in the ski mask said waving a gun at them

“Ok just put the gun down,” Cas said looking at Dean

“Hurry up,” the other man said shoving them out the front door.

 

Ivy waited upstairs under the sink with Pepper shaking she didn't really know what to do so she waited for what felt like forever before she made her way out and headed down the stairs keep Pepper clear of the glass putting her in their bedroom she called Jody,

 

“Ok sweetheart tell me what happened?” Jody said

Ivy took a deep breath trying to stay calm before she broke down crying

“Pepper barking, I come to see and there a man,” she said having a hard time talking she was upset

“Take your time, I'm gonna call Gabriel ok have him come over, I take it the men took all the boys”

Ivy nodded and started crying “I'll call Benny too to stay with you”

 

Gabriel showed up at the same time Benny did, Ivy was bawling on the couch

“What happened? Where is everyone?” Gabriel aked

“She's having a really hard time getting it out but from what I could get they we taken man break in clearly the windows smashed Pepper attacked him that's where all the blood came from and Jimmy told them to hide when she came out everyone was gone”

“Oh god! You don't think Bart did this do you?’ Gabriel asked

“I would assume that's who it is,” Jody said

Benny had Ivy in his lap talking softly to her, trying to calm her down enough to see if she could tell them anything else helpful,

“No, I tell everything,” Ivy said whipping her eyes

“Ok sweetheart,” Benny said kissing the side of her head,

 

“Ivy if you think of anything else call me no matter what time ok,” Jody said leaving

“I'm gonna clean this, where is Pepper?’ Gabriel asked

“She tied up out back I felt bad leaving her in the room,” Ivy said sniffing

“Let's clean up the glass and stuff Benny”

“Yeah, I got ya, wood anywhere?’

“In the garage, there should be some” Ivy said sniffing

“Want some tea?” Gabriel asked

“No I'm laying down,” she said heading to her room.

 

Gabriel sighed knowing that this could set her back so he and Benny cleaned up all the broken glass fixed the window got Pepper some new food and water brought her into to Ivy for comfort and made dinner.

“This ain't good for her is it?’ Benny asked

“Not at all, all three of them gone, I don't know what's going to happen if we don't find them soon,” Gabriel said

 

Ivy stayed in her room until Gabriel came and got her to eat

“I not very hungry,” she said

“I know but just a little bit sister,” Benny said setting her favorite in front of her

“You staying here?”

Yes we are going to stay until they come home ok?’ Gabriel said

“Thank you,” Ivy said sniffing taking a bite of her burger “this is really good,” she said

Benny smiled at her.

 

Jimmy, Cas, and Dean all piled into the van out in front of the house,

“Where are you taking us? We can't …: Cas said the guy smacked him

“Shut up,” he said Dean wrapped his arms around Cas

They all sat in the back wondering where they were going

“That sister of yours man the things I would do to her,” the man said

“Don't talk about my fiance,” Jimmy said

“Oh I didn't realize congrats when the big day?” he asked sarcastically

“Hey boss you think it was a good idea leaving the girl, I mean she prolly called the cops”

“Don't worry about it, she's retarded or something anyways”

“She's not mentally handicapped you ingrate,” Cas said

“When what the fuck is wrong with her?’

“She got shot in the head,” Dean said

“Well damn on a tough cookie that one”

“You have no idea,” Jimmy said

“Maybe we should go back for her, kill the dog,” the other guy said

“You kill that dog and Ivy will kill you,” Dean said laughing.

 

“Out everyone out” the man with the gun shouted at them opening the van doors they were are an airport hanger there was a plane waiting for them,

“Go on the plane”

“I fucking hate flying,” Dean said looking at the plane

“Hurry up,” the man with the gun said shoving them.

 

Cas was the first one on Bart and Lias were sitting there

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Cas said

“Hello sweetheart,” Bart said

“Great it's you,” Dean said looking at Lisa

“Do I need to be apart of this?” Jimmy asked

“Not really but we are going to keep you anyways to keep Ivy in check, we know just how to push her after all family is very important to a Winchester,” Lisa said with a smile

“You leave my sister alone she's been through enough” Dean said

“Has she Dean, really Living it up in physic ward making you work all those jobs so she could what hideout?” Lisa said

“She was raped repeatedly for years, the whole time she was there, they tried to kill her you fucking idiot” Jimmy shouted lunging at Lisa, she yelped and backed up Dean grabbed Jimmy

“What is this Lisa? You gonna make me pick you or Cas? Cas or Ivy? What?” Dean asked

“I don't know yet this is Bart show I just want you back,” she said

“I don't want you back Lisa we had our time when we were kids,” Dean said

“Bart I don't want you,” Cas said “it's why I felt”

“Is it the hitting I can stop I won't hit you anymore?” Bart said

“Yes that's part of it but it's cheating and the controlling and everything, I had no life outside of you,” Cas said

“I can change that I promise,” Bart said, “please, please just give me another chance please?”

“No, I told you I was done when I left,” Cas said

“Fine pick your brother or Dean,” Bart said pulling out a gun

“No, I'm not doing that” Cas said

“Cas it's ok,” Jimmy said nodding at him

“She'd never forgive me, I'd never forgive me,” he said

“Cassie it's ok, I love you and tell Ivy it was my choice I couldn't have her lose her brother,” Jimmy said smiling at Dean

“No man, we can't she needs you”

“PICK”

“Fine, Jimmy I pick Jimmy” Cas said taking a deep breath

“Good choice,” he said pointing the gun at Dean

“Hey,” Cas said stepping in front of Dean

“I choose Jimmy, don't do this to Ivy she didn't do anything to you,” Cas said knowing full well the loss of her brother would hurt her more than the loss of Jimmy but it would be pretty close

“I'll shoot you later,” he said lowering his gun

Jimmy let his breath out

“Sit down and buckle up,” Bart said they all sat down and put their seat belts on.

 

Ivy went to bed after dinner with Pepper they both were depressed, she cried all night and didn't sleep she had a hard time anyways but with the house being broken into and the boys kidnapped she kept having nightmares, Benny was there to comfort her

“It's ok Little sister Bennys here,” he said holding her

“I'm sorry,” she said

“None of that now, no reason to be sorry,” he said holding her

“You ok?” Gabriel asked

“No,” she said

“They will find them they will be home very soon I know it,” Gabriel said trying to be optimistic for Ivy

“He prolly gonna kill them”

“Ivy that's not true”

Ivy sighed and laid back down next to Pepper she whined

“I miss him too”

 

By the time the plane finally landed Dean had puked he was way through three bags

“You ok?” Cas asked

“No Cas I'm not ok, I was kidnapped, almost shot I puked on myself and I'm worried about my sister and the dam dog” Dean snapped

“We can't fight,” Jimmy said

“I'm sorry,” Dean said looking around at them

“Hey we need to stick together one of us needs to get back to Ivy,” Jimmy said

“You are right,” Cas said

‘’What are you whispering about?’ Bart asked

“Nothing just talking about Ivy,” Cas said

“What about her?”

“This whole thing is going to set back all the progress, she probably going to start hiding again when she's scared,” Cas said

“Likes to hide?”

“Sometimes,” Dean said as they exited the plane

“God damn it's hot, where the hell are we?”

“Mexico,” Bart said smiling

“Great just where we need to be,” Dean said

“Oh calm down Dean, you'll like it all the booze you can drink,” Lisa said

Dean looked at Cas

“And no one finds it weird three dudes in their underwear?” Jimmy said looking at all of them

“There are clothes at the villa,” Lisa said as the car pulled up

“Come to Dean with me, Cas and Jimmy with Bart” Lisa said

“I love you,” Dean said looking at Cas

“I love you too”.

 

  
“You hear anything yet?” Ivy asked calling Jody

“No sweetheart I'm sorry,” she said

“You need to find them,” she said

“We are working on it Ivy thankfully Ms. Mosley saw the boys getting in a van it was abandoned near the airport, so we are working that angel”

“You think they leave the country, Dean hate flying,” Ivy said

“I don't know but I am looking everywhere I promise”

“Ok let me know I put up flyers today if that's ok?”

“Yeah Ivy that's totally fine to do”

Thank you” she said, hung up and heading to Cas computer he set up her own profile so she could look online and shop do all kinds of things Dean kept a close eye on it to make sure she's not talking to anybody weird, she made a bunch of flyers found the staple gun grabbed Pepper and headed downtown to put up the flyers.

 

“Hey, sweet stuff what are you doing?”

“Hanging these,” she said handing him a flyer

“Who is this?” he asked

“Um my brother, his boyfriend, and my fiance,” she said moving on to the next pole

“Do you need help, I'm Cole by the way”

“No,” she said moving on

“You shouldn't be alone”

“I'm not alone, I have Pepper,” she said

“Who Pepper?’

“My dog,” Ivy said looking at him

“This sweet old girl”

“She's not that sweet and neither am I,” she said walking away

“If you wanna see them again I suggest you play nice with me,” Cole said

“What do you know?”

“Enough,” he said looking at her

“He hurt them?”

“I don't know one maybe, which one is your Jimmy?”

“What did he do to Jimmy?’

“Nothing yet let's keep it that way yeah,” Cole said walking away.

 

Ivy ran to the sheriff station to talk to Jody

“Jody In?” she asked

“No Ivy she's not what's going on?” Adam asked

“Adam this guy he names Cole, say he knows where they are,” Ivy said

“He said that?”

“Yes why you think I am here, I was hanging flyers see if anyone knows anything and he comes up to me say to play nice if I wanna see them again and Bart may have hurt Jimmy,” she said

“Ok I'll call Jody have her come to talk to you,” Adam said

“Thanks, Adam, it's ok that's Peppers here right?”

“Yeah Ivy it's more than fine that she's here, she's a good girl”

Just than Pepper started growling

“What's wrong, Pep?” Ivy asked looking up there was a tall man with a bandaged arm staring at them

“Maybe I wait at home for jody?” Ivy said

“Yeah that's a good idea I'll drive you,” Adam said letting another officer know what he was doing

Pepper was still growling

“I know but not here,” Ivy said to her and relaxed a bit the man stepped forward Pepper went nuts barking and growling at the man he started laughing at Ivy and Pepper passed him Ivy was taking her out to calm her down,

“That was weird,” Adam said opening the back door for Pepper

“That's the man Pepper bite who broke in the house,” Ivy said

“What is he stalking you?”

“I don't know Can you stay Gabriel and Benny are at work,” Ivy said

“Of course Ivy” Adam said calling it in.

 

“Bart, why are you doing this?” Cas asked

“Because I love you,” he said taking Cas’ hand Cas nodded and fook a deep breath

“Are you going to hurt Jimmy or Dean?’

“I don't know yet depends on you I guess,” he said

“What does that mean?’

“I need you to behave yourself, be that wonderful well-behaved guy I know you can be,” he said smiling

“Cas what is he talking about?” Jimmy asked

“You didn't know your brother was my sub for a while”

“Cas what the fuck?’

“What? He took it too far and was a terrible Dom I haven't done it since” Cas said

“Does Dean know?’ Jimmy asked

“No he does, I mean he might have an idea but I haven't told him,” Cas said

“Mmm secret aren't good Cassie,” Bart said

“It's not a secret, I just don't talk about it”

“The sister she's a sub right?”

“You leave Ivy alone,” Jimmy said

“An unwilling one,” Cas said

“Mmm, I always wondered what it would be like to train on so young, so Jimmy what's it like?’

“I'm not telling you, you fucking perv” Jimmy snapped Bart smacked him

“I'm in control you will do as I say now tell me, how submissive is she”

“She's not, at least with me she likes being in control,” Jimmy said

“That's not really surprising,” Cas said

“And why not, doctor?” Bart asked

“She spent her whole life being told what to do it makes sense she would want control, I'm glad you do that for her”

“Yeah it's also hot as fuck, all day she's so insecure but in bed whole other person,” Jimmy said smiling at the thought of Ivy

“Interesting that Jimmy would like to be dommed too,” Bart said

“That's not what I said, I said she likes being in control we don't do that,” he said

“Have you ever tried it?”

“No, and I don't really want to”

“You should I bet she'd be amazing,” Bart said

“Can wae stop talking about my sex life please?” Jimmy said

“I'm not surprised you have a healthy sex life with Ivy,” Cas said

“For fuck sake, Cas drop it please,” Jimmy said

“I'm a doctor,” Cas said

“I don't care, I don't wanna talk about this anymore and Ivy gonna kill me for even bringing it up,” Jimmy said

“Touchy subject?”

“Yes, very”.

 

Dean and Lisa drove in silence Lisa tried talking to Dean but he wouldn't answer any of her questions

“So have you always been into guys can you answer that?”

“Yes, I have always liked guys and girls,” Dean said looking at her

“When we were together?’

“Yes, I tried to tell you but you would listen to me and you made me pick between you and my sister you know what I did to her?’ Dean said clearly still guilty after all these years

“I'm sorry I was selfish, I didn't understand the impact of what happened to you sister I have been reading I'm sorry that happened to her and I'm happy she got justice, I am, no one deserves to go that especially a child”

“Thank you but you are doing it to her know, she home alone I'm sure Jody called Benny to come to stay with her but his gotta work, this isn't about me or Cas this is about Ivy the impact it has on her, what losing me, Cas and Jimmy will do to her she still fragile” Dean said trying to get Lisa to listen

“I'm sorry, Dean,” she said going back to her phone ‘I'm trying to keep you alive, he wanted to kill you I told him it was worth it”

“Well thank you,” Dean said

Lisa shook her head she forgot how stubborn Dean could be when he was upset or angry at someone

“If something happens to Ivy”

“I know Dean,” she said.

 

They pulled up to the private villa and got out none of them were dressed being woken up and all they were lead to separate rooms and told to get dressed,

Cas looked around and opened all the doors and drawers Bart would put him in the playroom Cas was terrified.

Jimmy looked and found some clean clothes made sure he touched everything in the room so his fingerprints were everywhere in case Bart did kill him they could at the very least find his body for Ivy to have some peace.

Lisa and Dean shared a room she showed him the shower and his clothes told him to get ready for lunch and left, Dean like Jimmy made sure to touch everything in case Bart did kill him Ivy could have closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
> kudos and comments are always welcome


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is nuts  
> Jimmy gets through to Ivy  
> Coles still around but Ivys smart

 

It had been a week and still nothing Ivy didn't know if her boys were dead or alive and it was wearing on her, Bobby kept her busy at the garage most days,

“Ivy, you alright?” Bobby asked

“No,” she said “I'm sorry Uncle Bobby, I just miss my boys”

“Why don't you head home, you can finish this tomorrow”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah girl go on Peppers out there greeting customers”

“See you tomorrow,” Ivy said calling for Pepper to come so they could walk home.

 

Ivy took the shortcut she sometimes likes to take through the park when Cole came out of nowhere

“What you want?” she asked

“Just checking on you”

“Why do you care?” Ivy asked

“Because I'm getting paid to care”

“By me, food then,” she said

“Sounds good what do you want a salad or something?”  
“Cheeseburger, Fries and a milkshake,” Ivy said and kept walking

“Well hot damn girl you can eat”

‘Get the food” Ivy said heading towards her house,

Benny was home when she got home

``Whatcha doing home?” he asked

“Cole bringing me food, keep friends close enemies closer,” she said

“Good choice, be careful I gotta head to work”

“Late night?”

“Yep be in around two”

‘Be safe” Ivy said hugging Benny

“Love ya, little sister,” benny said leaving.

 

Twenty minutes later Cole showed up with burgers and milkshakes

“My lady,” he said walking in the house

“Shut up,” she said taking the bag of food and headed to the table

“So still holding a vigil for Jimmy?”

“Yes, he is my fiance”

“You keep saying that but his no here and well I'm here,” he said touching her arm

“Don't touch me, don't ever touch me?” she said shaking Pepper growled

“Sorry I forgot,” Cole said backing away

“Pep outside,” Ivy said opening the backdoor for her she happily went with the lure by Coles burger

“Hey that one was mine”

“Should have bought more?” Ivy said taking a bite of hers

“I'll remember that for next get on for the dog.

 

“What's in this for you?” Ivy asked

“The money it's good money”

“Seems stupid to go to jail for money”

“You punched someone”

“He was a dick”

“You don't know us so why?’

“I like money, I like having nice things”

“Get a real job”

“What like you? Filing papers in a stuffy garage all day?”

“I like my job and get to bring Pepper”

“And I like my job” Cole said eating his fries

“She likes fries too,” Ivy said looking at him

“Fine give them to her” Cole said pushing them towards Ivy after all it was his job to make sure she was happy and calm and didn't do anything stupid.

 

Pepper came back in Ivy gave her the fries,

“You can leave,” Ivy said

“No I'll stay wanna watch a movie? Cole asked

“Princess Bride?”

“Sounds good to me,” Cole said sitting down on the couch Pepper jumped up next to him and looked

“You are in her spot,” Ivy said not making anything comfortable for him

“Ok I'll move”

Pepper laid down in her spot, Cole moved to the smaller couch and settled in while Ivy turned the TV on,

“How many times have you watched this movie?”

“Enough, Cas would get mad and make me put a different one for movie night,” Ivy said sniffing

“Hey I'm not trying to upset you”

“Than why no tell me where they are if they ok?”

“Because I have no idea I'm not high up if you get what I am saying?”  
“You stupid” Ivy said

“I'm not stupid, I like my job,” he said

“Your job is stupid,” she said looking at the TV

Cole sighed she had her opinion of his job

“How did you get into the kidnapping business?” Ivy asked

“I'm not telling you”

“Why not I thought you wanna be friends?”  
“Your right I do wanna be your friend, but there are things I'm not going to tell you”

“Fine”.

 

Cole was still there when Gabriel came by to check up on Ivy,

“Who's this?” Gabriel asked

“Cole, Ivy's friend”

“I didn't know you had friends”

“I have a few,” she said

“Any word?” Gabriel asked

“Nope nothing,” Ivy said sighing

“We will hear from them soon, I know it,” he said

“You keep saying that and it's been a week”

“I know but these things take time”

Ivy just looked at him, her phone rang it was an international number she a

 

The voice was breaking up

“Jimmy? That you?”

“I… WE….. Mex”

The line cut out

“Jimmy!!!!” Ivy yelled looking at her phone trying to redial the number

“Who was it?”

“You need to leave,” Ivy said looking at Cole

“Ok,” he said leaving

 

“Ivy who is he?’

“Don't worry call Jody”.

 

Jimmy found a phone and tried to call Ivy just so she wouldn't be so worried he knew his girl, he finally got through but it was broken and he couldn't really hear her but he said what he could hopefully she got the message,

“I really wish you didn't do that” One of the many guards said catching Jimmy

“She didn't even hear me,” he said looking sad

“Still gotta tell the boss”

“Go ahead he gonna kill me anyway”

“He hasn't yet”

“Yeah, we will see,” Jimmy said following the guard.

 

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy,” Bart said strapping him face down to a spanking bench

“Now I was going to kill you but I figured why not have both of you”

“Your gonna rape us both?” Jimmy asked

“It's not raping if it's love,” Bart said

“I don't love you, I love Ivy,” Jimmy said

“That will change,” Bart said bringing the whip down on Jimmy's back.

 

Jody showed up to the house five minutes after Gabriel called, Ivy gave her the number and told her what she could make out something about Mex,

“They may be in Mexico,” Gabriel said “Bart has a villa out there, I forgot about it until now”

“We will check it out,” Jody said taking the number and the information Gabriel gave her and leaving

“How you forget something like that?’ Ivy yelled

“I'm sorry we went once”

“Whatever” Ivy said heading into her room with Pepper.

 

“Ivy come on,” Gabriel said through the door

“No, that important information, Jimmy risk life to call me,” Ivy said

“I know, I'm sorry I'm stressed too those are my brothers too”

“My brother, My fiance, and Cas I love all of them I worried I never see again any of them”

“I understand I do I promise I do be we can't fight because we are scared not us ok?’

“Ok, I'm sorry,” Ivy said sniffing

“It's ok sweetheart,” he said hugging him,

“Why you look so much different than Cas and Jimmy?’

“I take after our mom side,” Gabriel said smiling

“Oh, she has a sweet tooth too?”

“Yeah big one we would bake and make cady it was great when I was a kid I wanted to get into the cady business but I feel in love with helping people talk”

‘I glad you didn't get into cady”

“I wouldn't have met you,” Gabriel said smiling at her

“I sorry I so worried, I just…. What if I never see Dean again?’

“That's not going to happen, they will be found I know it”

“I'm just not as…. Ummm what's that word?’

“Optimistic?’

“Yeah that opsomistc”

“Close enough”.

 

Bart whipped Jimmy until his back was raw and they had him carried to Dean's room for him to take care of him,

“Holly shit Jimmy what happened?’ Dean asked seeing Jimmy

“I found a phone I got a call out to Ivs,” he said wincing

“Slowly,” Dean said helping him up

“He’s sick, he got Cassie and they have this Dom/sub thing but I worried”

“I know me too, Cas I know is into it but not with this guy”

“He is raping him,” Jimmy said

“I know,” Dean said running his hands down his face

“Let's get you cleaned up Ivy would kill me if I didn't help you”

“He wants me too,” Jimmy said looking scared

“She'll understand, hell if anyone in the world would understand doing something you didn't want to protect your family it would be her,” Dean said leading Jimmy to the bathroom

“It still makes me sick to my stomach, I never… I don't want Cas hurt ya know?’

“Yeah I get it, dude,” Dean said turning the shower on

“Can you help me? I don't it myself but..”

“Nah man it's all good,” Dean said helping Jimmy get undressed and into the show

“I have to help Ivy many times after a bad episode,” Dean said

“I got it from here, I'll call you when I'm don't,” Jimmy said

“I'll wait,” Dean said Jimmy didn't answer he just stuck his face under the water and cried.

 

Cas was in the bedroom he was forced to share with Bart nude with a leash and collar forced to kneel next to the bed,

“So Beautiful,” Bart said when he walked in the room “that brother of yours if beautiful, it's too bad he had to be punished”

Cas looked up at Bart

“Did I say you could look at me?’

Cas looked back down he had spent almost the whole week being punished

“I am going to take him too, tonight he’ll be beautiful on his knees,” Bart said running his fingers through Cas hair, Cas took a deep breath

“Mm open” Bart said undoing his pants Cas opened just enough.

“Such a good boy, such a slut for that cock aren't you,” he said holding onto Cas head, Cas closed his eyes and wait for it to be over.

 

Dean helped Jimmy out of the shower Lisa came in

“What the hell happened to you?’ she asked

“Bart happened to him,” Dean said with venom in his voice

“What did you do?’ Lisa asked

“None of your fuck business” Jimmy snapped

Lisa shook her head

“Dean you and I are having dinner alone tonight,” she said

“Good maybe I'll choke to death or get the shits,” he said helping Jimmy put a shirt on

“Anyways I want you dressed by seven,” she said leaving

“What is this shit? We are living life like they didn't kidnap us or Ivy's worried sick about us” Jimmy said

‘You got the call out hope she can figure it out”

“Yeah she smart, sometimes too smart I think she knows I was having a new ring made for her,” Jimmy said

‘What is wrong with the one you gave her, she likes it”

“It's not Ivy, the new one is silver with ivy filigree and emeralds in the leaves”

“She loves it but you do know she works in the garage and the garden with Cas most days”

“I know but I want it to be special, Dean I know you don't like me but I do love your sister and I will do whatever it takes to get back to her”

“You know, man if this has taught me anything, I gotta let her go find herself and she's happy with you, you're like all she talks about most days I can't take that from her, not after this”

“Thanks, Dean” Jimmy said patting him on the shoulder.

 

Cas was laying face down Bart fucking him from behind tears running down his face, how would he ever face Dean again knowing what Bart was doing to him

“Come on baby I said you could cum you were a good boy,” Bart said snapping his hips forward

“I'm not even hard” Cas snapped out

“Fine be like that” Bart said grabbing Cas’ hair and pulling hard fucking him harder until he came grunting

“Maybe your brother will do better,” Bart said shoving Cas away from him

“Go take a shower”

Cas walked to the bathroom feel disgusted by himself he should fight harder but he didn't want anything to happen to Jimmy or Dean know he knew how Ivy felt all those years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and Comments always welcome


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie saves the day  
> Cole gets his  
> Ivy gets her boys back

  
3 weeks after Jimmy's phone call

One month since the boys were kidnapped

 

Ivy had met a computer hacker online named Charlie and asked her to look into the boys, she was more than happy to help Ivy once she deep-dived into Ivy's past and found out who she was Benny was not happy that Ivy had invited this person to the house telling her that Dean would kill him if anything happened to her,

“Benny I be ok, I take self-defense classes and I have Pep”

There was a knock on the door

“She here, be nice, she helping”

“Ok,” he said

Ivy opened the door and short bouncy redhead was waiting

“Hi I'm Charlie”

“Ivy you find ok?’

“Yeah actually I have something to tell you,” she said stepping in

“What?’

“I know Cas and Jimmy we went to high school together and I helped you”

“You did?’ Ivy asked

“I found all the bugs”

Ivy grabbed her and hugged her

“Thank you”

Charlie smiled “you are welcome, Ok so this is what I got so far I found Barts villa and it is nice and I mean nice like ten bedrooms it's on the beach a pool”

“Charlie, are my boys there?’

“Definitely,” she said opening her laptop and pulling up the video feed

“I don't see much of them but they are there I saw Dean with some woman and Cas and Jimmy with some man, it's not pretty and I don't know if you wanna see this”

“Why wouldn't I?’

“After what happened to you,” Charlie said

“He hurting them?”

Charlie nodded and looked at Benny

“Hey little sister I'll get you some pie and ice cream just take a minute ok”

“I gonna be sick,” she said running to the bathroom.

 

Bart was getting dressed for a dinner he was going to

“I decided to give you the night off,” he said they didn't say anything

“What do you say?’

“Thank you, sir,” they said in unison

“That's better,” he said “I'll be back late, go to bed when you want” he added leaving the room.

 

Jimmy looked at Cas part of him hated his brother for what was happening but the other part the part that loved him was happy they were together

“Cas?’ Jimmy asked

“Yeah,” he asked in his broken voice

“You ok?’ stupid question be he always asked

“No, you?’

“I miss Ivy and Pepper,” he said “and the stupid fish”

“Me too, god I hope she's ok”

“I'm sure she is, on Jody every day looking for us”

“The FBI is going to hate her”

“Yeah but she will find us, hey do you think she got a hold of Charlie?’ Jimmy asked

“I have no idea she doesn't know about Charlie”

“I hope they find each other those two”

“Bart better pry Ivy doesn't find him,” Cas said, “Dean told me their dad taught them hand to hand combat he was USMC, no joke when it came to fighting they were young and he kept it up with Dean and Dean taught Ivy on her good days”

“That's is so fucking hot, hey look I can still get hard thinking about her,” he said as he cock gave it half a shot

“Jimmy, if we get outta here, will you forgive me?’

“Of course Cas you are family”.

 

Ivy stared at the live feed seeing Jimmy and Cas sitting on he bed leashed and tethered

“Oh baby, we coming for you,” Ivy said “look Pepper we found daddy”

Pepper poked her head up and look at the door

“He not home yet but soon,” Ivy said smiling

“Do we call Jody? The FBI?’ Benny asked

“And tell them what I have Charlie hack into the video?” Ivy said

“I’ll send it anonymously,” Charlie said “they wouldn't know it was me, who am I sending it to?’

“Victor Hendrickson,” Ivy said handing her the mans card

 

An hour later she got a phone call,

“Well about goddam time, they have been gone a month” Ivy yelled into the phone making Pepper bark

“I'm sorry Ms. Winchester but we had nothing to go on”

Ivy sighed “can you go get them?’

“Yes we are putting a team together now”

“I coming,” Ivy said

“Ms. Winchester that's nota good idea”

“Very good Idea my boys” Ivy said

“You can wait at the airport I'll send a car for you and Pepper,” he said hanging up

“They going to get them,” Ivy said jumping up and down

“I gotta get them clothes,” she said running up to Cas and Dean's room packing them each a bag and getting Peppers stuff together and waited for the car to pick her.

 

“Little sister I gotta go to work,” Benny said

“I know Benny, I tell them they understand thank you for putting up with me”

“Anytime, you know I love you,” he said hugging her, there was a knock on the door

“I'm gonna stay and watch the feed ok,” Charlie said Ivy nodded and went to the door.

 

Cole was walking up as they were leaving

“Ivy, what's going on?’

“He part of it, threaten me say keep quiet or he kills me,” she said the FBI agent grabbed Cole

“You sneaky bitch”

“Keep friend close, enemies closer,” she said walking past him smiling

“Dam it,” Cole said pissed he was played, they waited for Jody to come and pick up Cole and take him to the station they had picked up the other guy for stalking Ivy at work Bobby and Garth caught him.

 

Cas and Jimmy were in bed when they heard a big bang and a shoot

“Oh fuck hide,” Jimmy said grabbing his brother

“Castiel and James Novak?’

“We are in here,” Cas said

“Wheres Dean?”

“In another room, I don't where,” Cas said as the agents lead them out of the room and out of the house to the ambulance that was waiting

Ten minuted later Dean joined them

“Oh babe,” Dean said grabbing Cas and squeezing him Cas broke down

“Hey Jimmy”

“Hey Dean” Jimmy said shaking his head, Victor made his way over to the boys

“We will talk when we get back home, you have a very persistent sister”

“That's one word for it,” Dean said smiling “she ok?’

“Yeah actually, she's been going to work putting up flyers doing research she turned in one of the guys that were threatening her tonight, she kept him close to learn things made him think they were friends,” Victor said shaking his head

“Come on she waiting for you at the airport”, they all piled into the car happy to be going home.

 

Dean looked out the window holding Cas’ hand

“Dean”

“Not now let's get home”

Cas nodded

“Hey Ivy won't be mad at you,” Dean said looking at Jimmy

“Part of me knows that but the other part wants her to be,” Jimmy said wiping his eyes and leaning his head on the window, Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder Dean sighed wrapping his arms around him.

 

Ivy was pacing the airport room they put her and Pepper in

Pepper whined at Ivy

“I know they should be here soon,” she said patting her

Ivy sat down and dozed off for a bit

“Baby?” Jimmy said softly brushing the hair out of her face,

“Ivs, wake up baby,” Jimmy said again her eyes flew open, she threw her arms around him

“Jimmy?’ she whispered

“Hey baby,” he said picking her up

“Dean,” she said reaching for him

“Hey sis,” he said taking her from Jimmy she squeezed him tight and started crying harder

“It's ok we are home now,” Dean said trying to soothe her

She reached for Cas he held her tight

“I so sorry” she whispered he looked at her

“How?’

“Charlie, hack the video I saw” she whispered Cas nodded

“Pepper my girl,” Jimmy said hugging the dog who was so excited she was wiggling all over the room jumping on all of them,

“I bought you comfy clothes,” Ivy said handing out the bag

“Oh my god, sis I love you,” Dean said kissing her cheek.

 

“When you are ready we will drive you home,” Victor said

“We are moving,” Cas said pulling his pants on

Everyone looked at him

“Benny fixed the window and Gabriel stay with me too, Jody call them for me,” Ivy said hugging Jimmy

“Baby I gotta get dressed,” he said moving away from her

“Sorry,” she said sitting down

“No baby that's not what I meant, I just wanna go home cuddle you and Pepper”

“Ok,” she said looking down Jimmy sighed he knew she would want to cuddle him and touch him but he still felt Bart and it was corrupting her touch for him,

“Baby come here,” he said point to in front of him which made him feel weird doing it she stood in front of him

“I love you, I just need a minute”

“Ok, I know I sorry I excited you home,” she said

“I know you are,” he said sighing and pulling her to him she avoided touching his back as she knew but she didn't say anything just let go when he did gather up Peppers stuff stuck it in the bag and followed everyone out.

The car ride home was quite Pepper laid on Jimmy and Ivy, Dean and Cas held hands but didn't sit very close together, Ivy held tight to Jimmy scared someone was going to take him again he kissed the side of her head sighing happily to be with her

“Charlie stay at the house,” Ivy said as they pulled up

They all go out and headed up the porch Victor let them know he would come by later that day to talk about what happened and everything they all nodded as Ivy opened the door, Charlie was standing there waiting

“Oh you guys are ok,” she said smiling

“Thank you, Charlie,” Cas said

“Anytime but thank you girl here, she did it all contacting me get me all the info I needed,” Charlie said

“I'm gonna go shower,” Jimmy said walking to the bathroom Ivy sighed

“Just give him time, you know what it's like,” charlie said Ivy nodded thanked her again and head to the kitchen to get Pepper some water and a treat for being such a good girl the whole time they were gone.

 

Charlie left leaving Cas and Dean in the living room

“I'm not mad at you Cas, I know you didn't want to,” Dean said looking at him

Cas’s eyes filled with tears as Dean pulled him into a hug Ivy walked past them and went into the bathroom with Jimmy

“Can I?’ she asked before getting undress

“Yeah baby,” he said sighing

“It's ok if you no want me to see, I understand,” she said

“No baby I need you too” he said holding back tears Ivy got undressed and pulled back the curtain jimmy back was to her there were crisscross cuts much like hers on his back she took a deep breath it was one thing to see them on herself it was another to see them on the man she loved, she lightly touched him he jump slightly

“Sorry,” he said

“Don't be I understand, more than you know” she placing a light kiss on his shoulder

“Baby I didn't…. I was protecting Cas and Dean”

“I know, I know how much you love me,” she said placing kisses on all the other cuts across his back like he does to her when she feels insure reminding her how beautiful he finds her

“How can you touch me right now?” he asked

“The same way you can touch me,” she said he turned and looked at her

“I wish you were mad at me or upset,” he said

“Why? No change anything, you did what you had to like I did, I just miss you” she said

“I can still feel him” Jimmy sobbed in her arms

“I know you will for a while,” she said doing her best to help him through this

“Ivs, I thought I understood what you went through but I had no clue,” he said clinging to her

“Sh now let's get washed and we go to bed get some sleep,” Ivy said grabbing his body wash and loofah and washed him.

 

Cas and Dean headed up to their room to shower themselves Dean never let go of Cas’ hand

“Dean I feel disgusting and like an asshole, I should have fought harder Cas said

“Babe he would have killed you, or me or Jimmy to get what he wanted,” Dean said placing his hands on Cas’ face and looking at him

“I understand but I'm not mad….. I'm a little mad” he said Cas looked at him almost relieved

“I'm mad you didn't tell anyone what a fucking psycho he was, how he treated you”

“I was embarrassed I'm not weak but with him, I don't know I tried to fight back I tried and then he cheated on me with Balthazar and well that was my opening,” Cas said sitting down on the bed

“Cas you spend all day every day helping people, you gotta let someone help you”

“Are you suggesting I go to therapy?’

“I'm suggesting we all go, you, me, Jimmy Ivy, hell even the dog”

Cas laughed an actual laugh at Dean

“I love you so much,” Dean said kissing him

Cas backed away “I just feel him”

“Ok let go shower, and maybe talk to Ivy she'll know what to do,” Dean said

“I don't wanna trigger her”

“Cas talk to her, she gonna ask”

“Ok, I will later, let her and Jimmy reconnect”.

 

Ivy washed Jimmy he missed the way she touched him light and soft like she was going to break him but he knew she was being soft for a reason

“Baby, let get married tomorrow”

“No”

“Why no?” he said looking at her surprised by her answer as she toweled him off

“You been through a lot, we wait I not leaving,” she said smiling at him

“But baby I don't wanna be without ever again”

“And I don't wanna be without you, but this big thing not little I have plans and I want perfect,” she said hanging the towel back up

“I'm surprised by you,” he said pulling her to him

“I still feel gross”

Ivy took a deep breath she looked up at him

“I know that feeling it take a long time for it to go away, I still feel sometimes but you remind me every day how much you love me and it helps, and I do that for you and Cas and Dean”

“You amaze me, I don't deserve you,” Jimmy said following her into the bedroom

“Yes, you do,” she said looking at him “Pepper missed you”

“I missed her too and the fish… where are the fish?’

“They died, woke up they floating,” she said with a shrug

“Oh baby I'm so sorry”

“It ok Benny say the cycle of life, I have Cas take me to get new ones,” she said pulling out PJs for them

“Benny stayed the whole time?’

“He and Gabriel take turns I think I was annoying them, had a lot of nightmares,” she said pulling her shirt on

“Leave it off,” he said she looked at him

“I didn't think you would want to..”

“I need to feel you, does that make sense, your skin”

She smiled “that's good” she pulled her shirt off

“Sleep naked?’

“If you are ok with it, no sex I just want you close”

“More than fine,” she said smiling happy he wasn't pushing her away she knew how easy it was to do, she did it Dean and Benny when they were kids.

 

Dean and Cas showered and climbed into bed Cas turned on his side Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck

“Not tonight,” Cas said moving away

“Babe I just wanna cuddle,” Dean said

“I don't,” he said

“OK,” Dean said turning over, he needed to remember that it wasn't him that Cas was mad at but still hurt they had spent a month apart he wanted to be near him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys deal with guilt  
> Jimmy gets Ivy a new ring  
> Ivy set the room straight

 

 

  
Chapter 16

 

Victor came and talk to the boys they told him everything that had happened from the time they were kidnapped till the time they were rescued. They had caught Bart and Lisa trying to leave Mexico so they were arrested trying to flee the country they thanked Victor for all his help they would be at the trial.

 

Jimmy and Ivy curled up together on the couch cuddling, Dean sat next to Cas and put his arm around him Cas got up,

“Hey,” Dean said Cas went upstairs

“I got,” Ivy said looking at Dean he nodded knowing Ivy would get through to him

Ivy followed Cas to his room

“I don't wanna talk Ivy”

“I wanna talk,” she said turning it so it was on her and not him

“About what?’

“Jimmy,” she said

“What about him?”

“He says he wanna get married today”

“What did you say?’

“I tell him, no, he been through a lot and we should wait”

“That's good advice,” Cas said not looking at her

“Cas look at me please,” Ivy said softly

“I can't,” he said

“Please”

He sighed and turned around eyes red-rimmed and watery Ivy opened her arms

“I can't,” Cas said

“You can come here it's just me,” she said holding her arms open

“I feel so….”

“Disgusting, dirty, like you don't deserve to be touched,” Ivy said

Cas nodded

“What do you always tell me?”

“That you deserve to be touched,” he said in a thick voice

“So do you,” Ivy said stepping close

“Please don't, It's... “ Cas said Ivy stopped an looked at him and gave him a half-smile

“I let him do things Ivy, Dean he won't forgive me”

Ivy knew this feeling

“He will, he understands you better than you think,” Ivy said sitting next to Cas on the bed

“I can't even look at him I'm so ashamed,” Cas said wiping his eyes,

“I know how you feel,” Ivy said

“Just you have to at least talk to Dean Like you always tell me”

“Ok I will talk to him,” Cas said

“Could I have a hug now?”

Cas smiled and hugged her.

Jimmy left for a bit much to Ivy's protest but he promised he wouldn't be gone long and he would take Pepper with him, she was known around town and welcomed everywhere being Ivy's companion animal

“Baby like hour ok, please give me an hour,” Jimmy said

“One hour, you not back I'm coming to find you,” Ivy said

“Ok, come Pep,” Jimmy said leaving the house

“Ivy, what happened to the fish?’ Cas asked walking out of her room

“They die, Woke up and they dead I don't know Benny offer to get more but you get them for me and I wanna go with you to get new ones,” she said

“Ivy I'm so sorry that happened”

“It ok, it happens,” she said smiling at him,

“I'm tired” she added

“Go lay down, I'll take you tomorrow to get new fish”

“Thanks, Cas, talk to him” she whispered

He sighed.

 

Ivy went to lay down she was worried about Jimmy being out alone, Cas and Dean were sitting in the living room they were at least on the same couch this time,

“Cas I know you need time, do you want me to go somewhere I can stay with Benny until you are ready,” Dean said

“I don't know what I need, I know that I don't want you to leave,” Cas said looking down

“Babe, I'm here I love you,” Dean said

“I know and I love you too but I just feel so disgusted with myself for letting him do those things,” Cas said looking down in shame

“I don't know what it's like Cas but I'm here no matter what”

“What happened with Lisa?”

“Nothing actually, I uh couldn't get it up,” Dean said blushing

“I couldn't either neither could Jimmy,” Cas said shaking his head

“Baby just let know when you are ready,” Dean said

Cas nodded and sighed “I'm sorry”

“It's ok I promise”.

 

Jimmy came back an hour later Ivy was pacing the kitchen

“I'm back babe,” he said

“Where you go?” she asked

“To get this,” he said smiling at her, he pulled out a small box

She looked at him when he handed it to her

“What this?’

“Open it silly,” he said smiling, she looked at him and opened the box

“Oh Jimmy it's beautiful,” she said pulling the ring out a dainty silver ring with Ivy filigree and emeralds

“But I have one,” she said looking at the one on her finger

“I know but this one, is special,” he said taking the ring off of her finger “this one is special just for you, I made it myself,” he said smiling

“Baby I love it thank you,” Ivy said when he slipped it on her finger she kissed him

“You are welcome,” he said.

 

Dean and Cas walked in

“Look, Dean, Jimmy got me a new ring,” Ivy said holding it up

“That's beautiful Ivs,” Dean said smiling at her

“You spoil her Jimmy,” Cas said looking at the ring

“I know but I enjoy spoiling her, I get pleasure out of it”

Ivy raised an eyebrow at Jimmy and smiled

“Come on,” he said holding out his hand to her she laughed and followed him.

 

  
Cas decided it would be a good idea to go and talk to someone about what happened, Dean agreed the following week they went to talk to someone one.

 

Pamela Barnes was the doctor they went to go see she was a trama and rape therapist Cas thought she would be the best for them to go and see,

“Normally I would see you all separate but this is fine for today,” she said

“Ok, who is who and who is with who?’

“I'm Dean and Cas is my boyfriend, Ivy is my twin sister”

“I'm Cas Dean is my boyfriend and Jimmy is my twin”

“I'm Jimmy Ivy is my fiance and Cas is my twin”

“I Ivy Jimmy my fiance, Dean twin, and Cas brother almost,” Ivy said smiling at him

“I should have said you were my sister in law,” Cas said

“It ok,” she said

“Ok, so you've all been through some trauma right?’ Pamela asked

“Yes” Cas answered

 

“Who wants to tell me what happened?” she asked they all looked at each other

“We were kidnapped by our ex’s and held for a month,” Dean said

“No me I was there,” Ivy said

“No I know about you I watch the news,” Pamela said Ivy hid her face in Jimmy's neck

“She still sensitive about what happened,” Jimmy said stroking her hair

“Go on Dean,” Pamela said watching Jimmy and Ivy interact

“Um Lisa my ex we were together when were teenagers and for some reason, she wanted me back and wouldn't take no for an answer”

“Did you have sex?’

“No I couldn't get it up” Dean mumbled

“That's normal, just as much as getting an erection is normal we can always control our bodies”

They all looked at each other

‘What?’ she asked

“We could, I know I couldn't get it up for Bart,” Jimmy said looking down

“Have you ever had that problem before?” Pamela asked looking at Jimmy

“No,” he said offended

“Do you want me to wait outside?” Ivy asked

“No baby stay, please,” Jimmy said holding on to her hand she smiled and sat back

“I wasn't trying to offend you I was just trying to figure out why you didn't?’ she said

“Being beaten will do that” Cas said looking away

“Yeah fear is a big one”

“Ivy I cheated on you and you aren't even mad at me, not even a little” Jimmy said looking at her

“You wanna fight?” Ivy asked

“No I don't wanna fight, how can not be a little mad?’

Ivy just stared at him like he had eight heads

“Why not mad?” she asked

“Yeah,” he said

“Did you wanna have sex with him?” she asked

“No of course not I never wanna hurt you”

“Then no reason to be mad, you didn't go to him and say hey let's fuck, he kidnaped all of you, beat and rape” she took a deep breath “I know what that like, every day terrified, not knowing you gonna see brother again, I know how scary that is no one deserves to be treated like that”

“Jimmy if anyone isn't gonna be mad about this it's gonna be Ivy,” Pamela said looking at him

“I would be mad,” he said

“Yes but that's you”

“We fight if want, that makes you happy sleep on the couch no cuddles that fine we can do that” Ivy said getting annoyed

“No I don't wanna sleep on the couch, I just,”

“I'm very confused,” Ivy said

“I know I'm being confusing”

“Cas this is how you feel too?” Dean asked

“Yes”

“Yeah I'm confused too,” Dean said

 

Pamela took a deep breath and looked at each of them

“Ok so you don't wanna fight but you wanna about this?” she asked

“Yes,” Jimmy and Cas said

“I can't pretend to be mad that he had sex with you when you no want it” Ivy yelled

“I so scared I never see again any of you I don't care what he did to you or he made you do to him you home now we work through it like everything else we get married get another puppy that's what we do not fight about things that we have no reason to fight over” Ivy yelled and stormed out leaving the boys looking at each other

“That's the clearest she has ever talked when she was upset,” Dean said

“I'm an idiot,” Jimmy said

“No you want her to blame you, but that's not who she is she'll never blame you for anything that isn't your fault,” Pamela said

“Ivy's right” Cas said looking at Dean “I want you mad I wanna right but what for I thought I was going to die you were going to die and if I did get out how was I going to tell Ivy I got her best friends her brother and her fiance killed how could I face her” Cas said fighting tears

“Cas I wish I could be mad I do but that would be like me being mad at Ivy for what happened to her and that's not fair I know didn't want to just like Ivy know Jimmy didn't and I can be mad if you want and sleep in the office but I don't see the point” Dean said

“Wow you are the most understanding and adjusted people I have seen today,” Pamela said looking at them

“Pepper come on let go find Ivy,” Jimmy said standing Pepper followed him out the door

“Thanks, Pamela” Jimmy turned and said

“Anytime,” she said

“Let give them a minute,” Dean said

“She yelled at him,” Cas said

“She doesn't yell?’ Pamela asked

“Not really, at least not a Jimmy I on the other hand fair game,” Dean said wrapping his arm around Cas

“Let's go home,” Cas said Dean nodded.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading more to come  
> Kudos and Comments always welcome


	17. Chapter 17

  

 

Chapter 17

One year later

 

  
Ivy and Jimmy's big day was approaching fast Dean had finally, finally stopped complaining about Ivy marrying Jimmy and Accepted that he would be his new brother, Benny had gotta took an online class so he could marry Jimmy and Ivy because there was no way in hell anyone else was doing it, it was his gift to them.

 

Ivy took Dean dress shopping with her because he was her best man after all even though he told her his feeling would not be hurt if she wants Jo to do it, they were all still working on what had happened to them Jimmy had nightmares but Ivy still did too and they would laugh at each other when it would happen,

 

“what about this one?” Dean said holding up a dress

“Sir can I help you” the shop attend asked

“Yeah my sister is looking for a dress and she had waited to do it”

“I didn't wait, I just haven't found what I like,” she said annoyed

‘We when is the big day?”

“Next week,” Ivy said looking at the dresses she looked defeated

“Well, what did you have in mind?’

“I don't know that the problem I never thought I would get married,” Ivy said

Ellen and Jo joined them

“Ivy, what's wrong?” Jo asked

“I'm never gonna find the right dress and now I waited too long and it's gonna be all wrong and I'm gonna hate because I'll have to settle so I have a dress,” she said through tears

Ellen looked at her “come on I think I have a dress for you Joanna beth if you don't mind”

“No I don't mind at all,” Jo said smiling

“Thank you for your help,” Dean said to the shop lady and follow the girls out

They headed to Ellen's house.

 

Ellen leads them upstairs to her room and she went through the closet

“No I know it a little old and you can say no you won't hurt me,” Ellen said unzipping the garment bag

“Ellen are you sure?” ivy asked

“Yeah I'm sure,” she said smiling

“It's perfect,” ivy said “Jo are you sure what if you wanna get married”

“This isn't my style it is pretty but it's more you,” Jo said smiling

“I have a vale around here somewhere,” Ellen said shuffling boxes about “here,” she said coming back out

“Come on try it on Dean wait outside we will call you back in when she has it on”

Dean nodded and headed out to wait, it didn't take long for Jo to call him back in

“Holy shit Ivy,” Dean said

“Look ok?’ she asked in a small voice Dean knew she was feeling insecure

“Better than ok, Jimmy's gonna not know what to do when he sees you,” he said smiling

“Ellen” Ivy said with tears Ellen nodded with tears in her eyes.

 

Jimmy was bored waiting for Ivy and Dean to get home from dress shopping he told her not to worry about the price after all he came from money and was paying for the wedding anyway, he was also nervous to have her met the rest of his family too

“Cas what if they are assholes to her, you how her speech is when she nervous,” Jimmy said

“Than Dean will beat the hell the hell out of everyone I and Ivy will have a breakdown,” Cas said taking a drink of the wine

“Cassie I’m serious I don’t wanna hurting her this her day,” Jimmy said

“Jimmy everyone will be fine stop worrying”

Dean and Ivy finally came back in

“Where the dress!?” Jimmy asked

“At Ellen’s you gonna love it!” Dean said smiling

“You found one?”

Ivy nodded and smiled Pepper hit her hand

“Hey girl what's wrong?” Ivy asked

“She’s been sad today,” Jimmy said

“We go for a run tomorrow,” Ivy told her

“Sweetheart, have you finished your vows?” Jimmy asked her following her into their room

“Um I haven’t started,” she said looking down “are you done?”

“Yeah I’ve been done”

“I don’t know what to say,” she said flopping on the bed throwing her arm over her eyes

“How about I, Ivy Winchester hereby declare my undying love for the one and only James Novak and are forever off the market!” Jimmy teases

“Don’t tease me I’m serious, I don’t know how to put into words how I feel about you?” She said he nodded

“You’ll figure it out,” He said kissing her “what if I don’t figure it out and I’m just standing there like an

idiot with my mouth open”

“Than I’ll kiss you and you can say I do because that’s that part that makes it official we all know that and we will be married,” jimmy said trying to comfort her

She sighed “I’m not teasing Ivs if you are having a really hard time we can go with the standard ones”

“No I wanna do this, I’m just scared it’s gonna sound dumb or you won’t understand what I’m trying to say”

“Have you asked Gabriel for help?”

“No I didn’t even think of him, do you think he will?”

“I know he will text him in the morning, I missed you and know Pepper did”

“Did you pick up her dress?”

“Yes I got her dress and the clip for the ring and everything else for her”

“Ok,” Ivy said leaning over and kissing Jimmy.

 

The next morning Gabriel came over to help Ivy with her vows,

“I don’t wanna be cheesy,” Ivy said

“Ok but wedding vows are kind of cheesy Ivy they just are,” Gabriel said

“Ok but not like dumb,” She said

“Ivy why are you so worried about this?”

“Don’t wanna seem stupid in front of your family?” she said not looking at him he nodded

“I just got my GED, I didn’t go to college I work in garage I can’t live alone even with Jimmy” she started freaking out “I can’t breath”

“Ivy relax they aren’t that judgemental”

“Not true Cas, he tells me Luc is a dick”

“Oh yeah well he can be but Michael is nice and he will love you and so will our parents”

“Are you sure!?”

“Yeah, I’m very sure”.

 

Three and a half hours and two notebooks Ivy finished her vows,

“Thank you so much for your help”

“They are perfect,” Gabriel said wiping his eye

“You can cry yet”

“Weddings make me weepy”

There was a knock on the door

“You expecting anyone,” Gabriel asked

Ivy shook her head and opened the door

 

A tall blonde woman was standing there

“Um I’m sorry I must have the wrong house,” she said

“Who are you looking for?”

“Ivy Winchester”

“I’m Ivy, do I know you?”

“No I’m sorry I should have come,” she said

“Wait don’t leave it’s ok, come in,” Ivy said

“I’m uh Alistair wife Rachael”

“Yeah you should be here,” Gabriel said

“Stop, it’s fine you are here what can I help you with?”

“Um, I just….”

“Please come inside we can talk,” Ivy said she wanted her to know she didn’t blame her for anything Alistair did to her

“I can’t my sons, well I guess he’s your son is in the car,” she said “I didn’t think this through I'm sorry”

“Can I see him?” Ivy asked

“Um of course,” she said walking to the car she opened the door a kind of short kid with shaggy hair got out of the car

“Ivy maybe we should call Dean or Cas maybe even Jimmy”

“He’s my baby,” ivy said with tears

“ I’m calling”

Ivy ignored him and claimed herself she didn’t wanna scare the boy, he smiled at her it looked like Johns smile she smiled back

“Hello I’m Sammy,” He said

“Hello Sammy, I’m uh I’m Ivy” she finally got out

“Come inside please,” Ivy said backing into the house

“Do you like dogs?”

“I love dogs, dad wouldn't let me get one” Sammy said

“Well this is Pepper she is very sweet and loves treats,” Ivy said smiling, “they are in the kitchen” Sammy looked at Rachael

“Go on,” She said he ran off towards the kitchen calling Pepper

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have dumped this on you but he wanted to meet you,” She said

“He knows?” Ivy asked

She nodded

“No everything, I want to thank you for putting my husband away,” she said

“Why would you thank me for that, I took someone you love,” ivy said

“He didn’t love me or Sammy he only loved himself, I’m sorry it took me so long to come to you I just want sure if you would take to me”

“Ivy, can I take Pepper outside?” Sammy said

“Of course be careful there’s a raccoon back there”

“Ok!” He said running to the back door

“he’s a sweet boy, he takes after you,” Rachael said the front door opened Dean walked in

“Dean!” Ivy smiled

“Why are you here?” Dean asked as Sammy ran back in with Pepper

“You were right but it’s just a baby,” Sammy said

“It’s cute, this is my twin brother Dean” ivy said “Dean this is Sammy”

“Hello, “ Sammy said holding out his hand

“He looks like mom,” Dean said “I'm sorry nice to meet you”

“That's ok I know who you are and I wanted to meet Ivy,” Sammy said

“I noticed he has Dads smile too,” Ivy said

“My grandpa?’ Sam asked

“Yeah umm I'm sorry this a lot,” Ivy said

“I'm sorry if you didn't wanna meet me,” Sam said

“I… want to keep you,” she said “but they would let me, so Rachael she took care of you for me,” Ivy said with tears in her eyes

“The kids at school said my dad hurt you and I was just like him,” Sammy said

“Oh Sammy that's not true you are nothing like him, nothing,” Rachael said

“So he did hurt you?”

“Sam I… I don't wanna say anything bad he is your dad,” Ivy said

“Please tell me the truth,” he said looking at her

“Yeah Sammy he hurt me, but I'm ok now,” she said with a smile and sniff

“Can I get to know you?’ he asked

“I would love that more than you know,” ivy said

“I'll go get my bag,” Sam said running out the door

“Bag what?’ Dean said

“I can't keep him anymore, I never wanted kids,” Rachael said

“You are going to abandon him, you're his mom you raised him,” ivy said

“He doesn't want to be with me, he wants to be with you,” she said

“I have to talk to Jimmy and Cas” ivy said

“You don't want me,” Sam asked from the doorway

“Sammy I want you, I've wanted you since the day they took you but it's not just my house,” she said

“Ivs it's fine,” Cas said “he is more than welcome to stay,” he said smiling

“Thanks, Cas”

“Ok be a good boy listen to Ivy and all grown-ups, eat your veggies and do your homework,” Rachael said

“I will thank you for bringing me back to my mom,” Sam said

“You are welcome Sam,” Rachael said leaving.

 

They all stood there looking at each other

“Come on the spare room is yours,” Dean said taking Sams bag

“Can I call you mom, not that you don't have a pretty name it's just Rachaels told me about you my whole life and it's weird calling you Ivy?” he said

“Yeah Sammy you can call me mom,” she said with tears he wrapped his arms around her middle

“I missed you mom,” he said and Ivy broke she dropped to her knees and squeeze him tight sobbing making him sob.

“Ivy?” Jimmy asked as he walked in the door “who is that?”

“It's Sam,” Cas said softly

“Her Sam?’

Dean and Cas nodded Jimmy sat down on the couch

“Ok,” Ivy said kissing Sams face making him laugh “go with your Uncle Dean, he gets the room set up for you”

“Ok mama,” Sam said following Dean, ivy looked at Jimmy

“You got your baby back,” he said with a smile

“Happy wedding day to me,” she said “Cas I'm sorry they just showed up, I didn't know she was going to leave him and I didn't know he wanted to stay”

“Ivy you have wanted this since you were 13, I'm not taking it from you he is here love on his find out what he is like”

“Thank you,” she said hugging him

“Sammy are you hungry?” Ivy yelled

“Starving”

“Do you like burgers?” Ivy asked

“Um can I get a salad, I like to eat healthily,” he said Ivy looked at him

“You don't get that from me but yeah we can salad for you, we go shopping sorry I getting jumbled,” she said

“Baby relax his not going anywhere,” Jimmy said holding her

“Mama you ok,” Sammy asked

“Yeah baby I'm ok, my brain gets jumbled sometimes that's all and it gets hard to talk”

“Ok, can play with Pepper some more?”

“Of course I'll call you for dinner,” she said smiling.

 

Sammy took Pepper back out in the back yard to play while Cas and Dean made dinner,

“Jimmy are you ok with this?” Ivy asked

“I more than ok with this baby, he wants to be in your life”

“I know but she just left him, I mean she was his mom”

“She never acted like it, she wasn't nice to me. Alistair wasn't either” Sam said

“Did they hit you?” ivy asked Sammy nodded and lifted his shirt two giant dark purple bruises were on his side

“Oh my god, Sammy” Ivy said

“He said I was weak I had too much of you in me he would try to beat it out of me Rachael too, she was horrible she hates me”

“Sammy I'm so sorry I tried to fight to keep you, I did but I wasn't much older than you are now,” Ivy said

“I know, I was mad for a while but now I understand you couldn't do anything because you were a kid and no one listens to you”

Ivy nodded “I promise no one in this house will hit you as a punishment” Ivy said Sammy smiled wide

“Um dinner is ready,” Dean said

They all went to the table and sat down Sammy sat next to Ivy wanted to be close to her

“Sweetheart I have something to tell you,” Ivy said to Sammy

“Are you gonna get rid me?” he asked

“Never,” Ivy said “Jimmy and I are getting married this weekend and I thought you could walk with pepper and be a ring bearer too”

“Mama you want me at the wedding?”

“Of course I do, Sammy I never stopped loving you or thinking about you I don't know what they told you and we can get someone for you to talk about everything”

“Ok mama, I really wanna stay with you,” he said

“We want you here kid,” Dean said

“Hell I have a nephew, I can teach how to work on the car and throw a ball all kinds of stuff”

“What Jimmy gonna teach me his my new dad,” Sam said

“All kinds of stuff Sam” Jimmy said smiling Sam smiled back.

 

After dinner they sat on the couch Sam sat on the floor in front of Ivy

“Sammy, do you wanna sit in my lap?’ Ivy asked he looked up at her and didn't say anything

“No like that Sam, that's never gonna happen again,” she said he let out a sigh of relief

He started crying and climbed into Ivy's lap

“My little boy I'm so sorry, both of them?”

He nodded, she was fuming

“Are you mad at me?” he asked

“No never not for something you can't control, you are a kid a baby never your fault,” she said holding him a rocking him she looked at the boys their faces were white Dean looked a bit green.

Ivy rocked Sammy until he fell asleep in her arms Jimmy took him to the spare room,

“That son of a bitch he….” Ivy said covering her face with her hands

“Ivy” Dean said softly “he is here and where no one will hurt him ever again,” he said with a hard edge to his voice

“Do we tell jody?’ Jimmy asked

“Let's wait until after the wedding unless he wants to tell,” Ivy said knowing how hard it was for her

They all nodded

“I'm going to bed,” she said standing up

“Sounds good” Cas said heading up the stairs.

 

Sam woke up in the middle of the night looking for Ivy he got scared she left him in her bed and Jimmy took his, in the morning they talk just the two of them Sam was embarrassed that his dad touched him and did things but Ivy assured him that it was never his fault and that she would get someone for him to talk to about it, he agreed and thanked her for being so kind to him, even though she really didn't have to

“Sammy I am you, mama, my job is to love you,” she said he smiled and hugged her.

 

 

Wedding Day

 

Jimmy took Sammy to get a tux to walk with Pepper as another ring bearer it was their first time alone together and it went well, the day of the wedding Sam had some anxiety about changing with the men,

“Alright you can stay with your mom,” Dean said taking him back to the house

“Are you supposed to be here anyways Man of honor and all that?” Sam said

“Technically yes, but I have to pick up some stuff for your mom and get your grandpa from the airport in ten minutes, you wanna come with meet him?”

“Yeah I would like that” Sam said smiling

“I'm gonna text your mom, that is still weird to say,” Dean said

“I have a picture of us I guess they took it the day I was born I didn't wanna upset her,” he said pulling out the picture and handing it to Dean, Dean took it and looked at it smiled Ivy was so little holding the baby

“You were a huge baby,” Dean said

“I don't think Alistair's my dad,” Sam said

“Your mom doesn't either,” Dean said

“Does she know?”

“You know what that time for her was rough and I think you should talk to her about it she can explain better and I don't want you mad at her at least not today”

“Ok I'm not mad at her Uncle Dean I just wanna know stuff,” he said

“I get that kid,” Dean said. They drove in silence the rest of the way Dean turned the radio on and drummed and sang along Sam smiled.

 

They pulled up John was already outside waiting Sammy climbed in the backseat so John could get in the front

“Who the kid?” John asked

“I'm Sam,” he said

“Not?’ John asked Dean nodded

“When?”

“The other day Ivy will tell you all about it,” Dean said putting the car in drive and heading back to the house

“Ok when we get to the house Ivy is in a mood Jo just texted me so ignore your mom she's going crazy,” Dean said

“Don't take anything personally?” Sam said

“If you are not learning kid, also she was having a hard time talking this morning the doctor told her termers in the vocal cord were normal it just had to happen today”

“Uncle Dean why does mom talk like that I didn't wanna ask her”

“She was shot in the head and survived”

“Wow mom badass”

“That's the kid,” Dean said with a smile as they pulled up to the house

“Where Jimmy?’

“That whole side of the family stayed at a hotel last night, Ivy had a hell of a time sleeping so that's also part of her mood,” Dean said getting the suitcase out of the trunk for John

“Daddy” Ivy yelled from the porch

“You meet Sammy” she smiled

“Hey baby girl,” John said with a smile “I still can't believe how much he looks like Mary”

“That's your grandma,” John said

“I wish she was here I'm going crazy Daddy,” she said leaning into John

“You'll be ok, I worry if you were ok,” he said she sighed

“Sammy are you hungry I'm hungry”

“No mama I'm not hungry,” Sam said

“Do you want some pie maybe or ice cream you can have ice cream” Sam wrapped his arms around his mom's waist

“Mama relax everything will be ok, it will be perfect,” he said smiling up at her she smiled at him

“ thank you, Sammy,” she said, Jo called for her to come and finish getting ready they need to get going so they weren't late John needed to change out of his airplane clothes and some needes to get pepper dressed

“I got sis, worry about you,” Dean said kissing her forehead

“I don't like this no see each other thing I don't like it” Ivy complaint while Ellen zipped up her dress

“It's only a little bit longer and than you will be together always,” Ellen said Ivy smile

“You look exactly like Mary right now,” she said ivy swelled with pride she knew her mama was pretty

“Let go, someone gets Pepper and Sam,” Jo said ushering everyone out of the house and heading to the park.

 

Jimmy was pacing waiting for the wedding to start

“What if she doesn't come out?”

“Jimmy she's coming to Dean just texted me

Jimmy nodded and looked around the choose the October evening to get married not too cold but not too hot Ivy made sure there were blankets in case people got cold

“Hey, brotha how you feeling?” Benny asked

“Nervous as hell,” Jimmy said

“You are a lucky man,” Benny said

“That I do know” he answered the music started the wedding music from the Princess Bride was what Ivy wanted everyone to walk down the aisle to first came Cas and Dean being Ivy's Man of Honour and the Pepper and Sammy with the rings but the music stopped and than started again the instrumental version of “a thousand years” started playing Jimmy looked up, he could help it she was stunning he started crying tears falling he couldn't stop it she smiled wide at him tears in her eyes seeing him cry Jimmy looked at Benny he was crying too this had to be emotional re him he has known her almost their whole lives.

 

Benny cleared his throat “I'm sorry, who gives this bride away”

“Myself her father and her brother,” John said hand her hand to Jimmy John nodded and took his seat

“I'm sorry I need a second” Benny said “I didn't think this would be this hard Um as you all know I have to know Ivy since we were what just younging and I have watched her grow into an amazing woman and from what I understand they wrote their vows um Jimmy if you wanna start”

 

“Wow you look beautiful, umm so I did write my vows and um I hope they mean as much to you as they do to me,” he said pulling a paper from his pocket

“Now that I am looking at it, it's not very long but still” he cleared his throat

 

“I vow to help you love life to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home,

 

I vow to fiercely love you, in all your forms now and forever I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love and no matter what challenges might carry us apart we will always find out way back to each other!”

 

Ivy was whipping tears the whole time he was talking

“Now Ivy” Benny said whipping his own eyes

 

“I don't know how I can top that, Um I love you,” she said “it's not very long but I hope you understand how much you mean to me and how much I love you

 

I didn’t fall in love with you

I walked in love with you with my eyes wide open choosing to take each step along the way

To believe in fate and destiny

But I also believe we are only fated to do things we choose anyways and I choose you

In a hundred lifetimes

In a hundred worlds in any version of reality

I find you and I choose you!

 

Jimmy was sniffing and wiping his eyes, Cas held a tissue and Dean was most definitely not crying at a wedding there wasn't a dry eye in the house,

“Um the rings,” Benny said

Sammy unclipped them from Peppers collar and handed them to Jimmy he hand his to Ivy

“Do you?” Benny nodded to Jimmy

‘I do”

“Do you” he nodded

“I do,” Ivy said slipping the ring on Jimmy's finger

“I hereby pronounce you man and wife, kiss her,” Benny said

Jimmy kissed Ivy and a very gentle soft kiss Sam made a face.

 

The reception was at the park they had tables Benny's cafe catered and he made the cake

“Benny it's perfect,” Ivy told him after they were done with pictures

“I'm glad you like it”

“Ivs come on the are introducing us” Jimmy yelled

“Gotta go,” Ivy said smiling.

 

They sat at a long table Dean next to Ivy and Cas next to Jimmy Ivy told Dean when the speeches were done they could sit next to each other Cas stood up and tapped his glass,

 

“So I guess it's time for some speeches,” he said swallowing

 

 

“When Jimmy asked me to be his best man I was a bit shocked, we haven’t gotten along in years and I didn’t think he was gonna ask me but he did and here we are.

 

I wanna welcome Ivy to our family I remember the day I met Ivy she didn’t talk at all but she did giggle and I think about how important that was and how that one little sound bought her brother to me, I know this is supposed to be about Jimmy we will get back to him but when Jimmy came back into my life I didn’t want him near Ivy I thought he was bad for her and told her that in my office you know what she said to me “maybe I’m good for him” and in truth I never thought about the impact that Ivy would make on Jimmy that she would be his lifeline in the storm of life, the never-ending love and Ivy you were right you are good for him, you are good for us, you gave me back not only my brother but my twin and we know how important that is to you so thank you and welcome to the family sister.

 

Dean stood up after Cas sat down

“ So I guess it's my turn I'll keep it short

 

I found this and I’m not the best with feelings and emotions but Ivy and I aren’t only siblings we are best friends and at one time we would say from the womb to the tomb meaning we were born together literally she had her hand on my ankle and we would die together same day same time so we wouldn’t get a chance to miss each other, sis you are amazing to me all that you have been through and you still manage to love unconditionally so I found this quote I won’t tell you where but I’m gonna read it

 

Love isn’t perfect, it isn’t a fairytale or a storybook and it doesn’t always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. It’s a short word Love it’s easy to spell but difficult to define and impossible to live without. Love is work but most importantly love is realizing that every hour, every minute and every damn second is worth it, and you did it you fought against everything to find love and let it into your life when you had no reason to, Ivy you inspire me every day, you give me hope and you drive me nuts but at the end of the We are twin and I love you, welcome to the family Jimmy.”

 

Ivy grabbed Dean a squeeze him tight she looked up at him with so much love he couldn't help but let a tear fall, “I love you” she said sitting back down.

 

It was Johns turn,

“My baby girl, I know I haven’t been there for you but I want to hell I got a grandson! I love you Ivy I always have and James you take care of my baby girl she's my only daughter, I too found a quote that I uh I wanted to read to you, you look so much like you mama right now on her day sorry anyway um it’s from your mama and me

We love you more than ourselves

We watched you while you slept

Every time you were upset our hearts sank

You make my life meaningful

You inspire me and give me hope

She smiled knowing you were hers

You never ever disappoint us

And you are one in a million and I am so proud to call you my daughter.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Ivy said going to him an hugging him

“Who knew the Winchester men had such soft sides,” Ellen said laughing and whipping her eyes

“I can't wait for Cas and Dean to get married,” Jo said smiling

 

“Um, can I say something?” Sam asked

“Of course Sweetheart,” Ivy said smiling at Sammy

“I just want to say thank you, for umm taking be back and letting me be a part of your big day and you look, beautiful mama,” Sammy said Ivy held open her arms and he climbed into her lap

“My sweet boy thank you” she kissed the side of his head and hummed “hey Jude” like her mom did for her and Dean

“You remembered” Dean smiled

“I never forgot,” she said continuing.

 

Jimmy's brothers came over and greet her they were nice enough mostly talked to Jimmy and Cas watch was fine with Ivy she rocked Sammy in her arms, he like it and fell asleep

“Ivy where are you and Jimmy going a for a honeymoon?” Mrs. Novak asked

“We aren't right now,” Ivy said

“But certainly the garage doesn't need you that bad”

“That's not why we couldn't pick so we decided to wait,” Ivy said taking a sip of her cider,

“Please let me know if you need help I know all the lovely places in Europe perfect for a young couple like yourselves”

“Thank you, Mrs. Novak, I keep that in mind,” she said

“Are you ok?”

“Just getting tired,” she said looking around for Jimmy she spotted him talk to his Daddy she didn't wanna shout and wake up Sam so she waited and talked to Mrs. Novak

“It's time to go,” ivy said softly waking up Sam

“Already?” he said rubbing his eyes

“Yep,” she said helping him stand “are you too tired to get Pepper?”

“No I'll get her mama,” Sammy said tunning off

“He is a sweet boy,” Mrs. Novak said “shame they just dumped him life long therapy for that one make sure doesn't turn out like his father”

 

Ivy got pissed

“Do not speak about my son that way” she shouted Jimmy looked

“He is a good boy nothing like that man, you take it back” she shouted Mrs. Novak looked startled

“Ivy it's ok,” Jimmy said holding her close

“Say mean thing”

“I know baby, she can be an asshole,” Jimmy said walking away with Ivy tucked under his arm.

 

They all piled in the car Sammy curled up in the front seat in between Cas and Dean Jimmy Ivy and Pepper in the back

“Are you ok?” Jimmy asked

“No, I tell you later,” she said nodding to Sammy he nodded and they drove back to the house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh parenting  
> Jimmy and Ivy have a kinda fight

Ivy found papers for Sammy in his bag all filled out just needing her signature, she took them to Jody

“Kid these at legit papers he is all yours I mean technically you never really lost custody but I would sign,” she said

“Ok I'm gonna make these for Jimmy to see too I guess we can change Sammy's last name if he wants to,” Ivy said

“How is he doing?”

“Who?’

“Sam?”

“Um he’s ok I think adjusting I have a child therapist for him to see to help you know with all the bull shit he went through,” Ivy said sighing

“You are doing good everyone needs time, and you are doing what he needs,” Jody said

“I know but what if he hates me, like deep down and he blames me?’

“I don't know Ivy, I doubt he hates you,” Jody said

“I gotta go I have an interview at that private school for Sammy and I nervous”

“You'll do great,” Jody said smiling.

 

Ivy got herself a ride to the school and took a deep breath before going in she, herself had never been to school after everything that happened and didn't know what to expect Jimmy had added her name to his bank accounts so she could have access to what she needed,

 

“Hello,” Ivy said

“You must be Mrs. Novak, I'm Hael”

“Um Ivy is fine, still getting used to the Mrs. thing,” Ivy said with a smile

“Ok they are almost done with their meeting and the Headmaster will see you”

“Thank you,” Ivy said sitting down she texted Jimmy to let him know that she made it ok to the school and let him know she was kind of ok, they were busy preparing for the trial next week and sent back a picture of the three of them hard at work, she smiled

 

“Mrs. Novak,” the headmaster said

“Oh hello sorry I was talking to my husband,” Ivy said with a smile putting her phone away

“Come on in,” he said opening the door for her

“We were hoping you would have bought Sam with you”

“Oh sorry his grandpa is in town they are bonding,” ivy said

“I understand that, um so his grades are amazing for a child his age and what he has been through”

Ivy smiled with pride she knew her Sammy was smart

“But there's the problem of his father,” he said

“He gave up his rights and we have nothing to do with him,” Ivy said

“And Sam's last name?’

“I'm going to see if he wanted to change it,” Ivy said

“Ok I'm just trying to keep the rumor mill to a minimum,” he said

“I understand I just want Sam to be challenged and not be bored in school”

“Ok so I wanna show you around, talk to Sams teacher”

“I would like that I’ve never done anything like this, I mean I didn't even go to school myself,” Ivy said

“Yes I know about I am very sorry for what happened,” the headmaster said

“Thank you,” Ivy said standing when he did.

 

Ivy followed him down the hall the kids were out for lunch running down the halls on tripped in front of Ivy

“Are you ok?” she asked

“Yes, thank you miss,” he said running off she smiled maybe he and Sammy would be friends

“Here this would be Sam's room this year class five Mrs. Hemlock,” he said

“Hello headmaster,” she said

“I have a new parent, her son will be starting tomorrow,” he said

“Hello I'm Mrs. hemlock”

“Ivy,” she said

“Well this is my class we focus on structure, maths, and sciences in my class”

“Sammy likes all that stuff,” Ivy said looking around

“So how do you deal with bullying?’ Ivy asked

“We don't have a lot” Ivy put her hand up

“Every school has it whether you know about it or not so please save the speech,” she said

“I have a zero-tolerance policy we enforce the best we can,” the headmaster said

“That's the answer I was looking for, um do you have like parent sign-ups you know come help organize things that kind of stuff,” Ivy asked

“Yes, actually we do we need more parents and volunteers,” Mrs. hemlock said

“Let me know when things are and I will be there I have a whole family willing to help out,” Ivy said

“Ok, so can we expect Sam tomorrow?”

“Yeah I hope he likes it here,” Ivy said smiling

“I'll show you out,” the headmaster said

“It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Hemlock,” Ivy said

“You too Mrs. Novak” she said smiling

Ivy followed the headmaster back to the office Ivy wrote the check got Sam's uniform and books and what he needed to start the following day, she was excited for him and nervous all at the same time.

 

Dean was home when Ivy got there

“Sis how was your day?’

“Long exciting Daddy and Sammy back yet”

“Almost soon actually, Jimmy has to work late,” Dean said

“I know he texted me,” Ivy said pouring Peppers food

 

John and Sammy came in

“Mama, look what grandpa and I caught” Sammy yelled

“What did you get?’ she asked with a smile

“Some fish,” John said smiling, “he caught two himself

“Good job buddy,” Ivy said smiling

“I'll clean ‘em,” John said

“Thanks, Daddy, Come Sammy I wanna talk to you about school”

“So I have two questions”

Sammy nodded

“Did you have fun?’

“Some much fun grandpa said he would take you, Uncle Dean, when you were little”

“Yes that's true he would take us,” she said smiling

“Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to have the same last names as me?”

“I wouldn't have to be Smith anymore”

“Not if you didn't want to you can be a Winchester- Novak like me”

“More than anything mama,” Sammy said smiling

“Go get cleaned up,” Ivy said he ran off to her room to use her bathroom,

“How was he?”

“Good he smart, listen to everything I told him”

“That makes me happy daddy, that you can bond with him”

“He's a sweet kid Ivy reminds me a lot of you,” John said

‘Daddy I can clean the fish” Ivy said

“Do you remember?’

“Do I remember? or course I remember” she said laughing taking the fish and the knives from John

“Dean will you go check on Sammy please,” Ivy asked

“Yeah, I thought he would be back out here by know,” Dean said heading into Ivy's room.

 

“Ivy!” Dean yelled she dropped everything and ran to her room

“Oh Sammy,” she said see him holding his arm “baby why?” she asked taking his arm

“I'm, I just…” he started crying

“Uncle Cas is gonna need to stitch this for you,” she said lifting the towel a little

“Let's take him to the hospital,” John said

“No Daddy no hospitals,” Ivy said holding Sam

“I'm gonna call Cas, have him come home”

Ivy nodded

“Sammy baby you can tell me, I know this feeling,” she said pulling her sleeves up so he could see her arms

“You know, what it's like?” he asked touching her arms

“Yeah baby I do, and you know what, I still feel like hurting myself sometimes and when I do I tell Jimmy and he makes me tell him what's wrong so I don't hurt myself he never judges, never,” Ivy said

“You wouldn't be mad if I felt like this again?”

“No sweetheart I wanna help you so you don't feel like this and we can just talk when you are upset, or feeling overwhelmed and I think part of that was my fault,” Ivy said

“No mama, you didn't do anything I just got scared,” he said

“Ok baby, come out here we will wait for Uncle Cas ok?”

He nodded and followed Ivy to the couch

“I want you to stay there ok I'm gonna finished what I was doing”

“Mama don't ignore me please,” Sammy said

“Baby, I'm not, I gotta finish cleaning the fish so we can eat it that's all I just want you to sit quietly and relax, ok?”

He nodded and looked like he didn't believe her

“Take Pepper and put on a movie, any movie and relax ok?”

“Yes mama’ he said giving her a half-smile Pepper curled up next to Sammy putting her head on him he rubbed her ears and turned on a movie.

 

John followed her into the kitchen and smiled

“Baby girl, that was some parenting, where did you learn that? Not from me” he said

“It what I wanted you to say me,” she said not looking at him continuing what she was doing

“Ivy I”

“Daddy it's ok really you didn't know and we can't change what was so we let go,” she said smiling

“Ok Baby girl,” John said heading back into the living room with Sam.

 

Cas came in ten minutes later with a bag of supplies

“I'm home guys” he called

“Oh good,” Ivy said

Sam sank in the couch trying to make himself small Cas sat down on the table in front of Sam

“Can I see?” he asked

Sam looked at Ivy she nodded, Sam looked down and left Cas to take the towel off his arm

“What did you do this?” Cas asked Sam pulled a small knife from his pocket and handed it to Cas

“Thank you for being honest, you know I had to sew up your mama too”

“You did?’

“Yep,” Cas said “poke, this is to numb it so it doesn't hurt” Sam nodded and took a deep breath

“Good job, brave like your mama,” Cas said “Ivy will you come to help me,” Cas said

“Let me wash my hands,” she said heading to the kitchen she sat next to Sam and help Cas with all the tools she had been stitched up enough to know what to do

“Mama?” Sammy

“Yes, baby?’

“I'm I in trouble?’

Ivy sighed “no, but from now on I want you to tell me, Jimmy, your uncles if feel like this ok?’

“Yes mama, I'm sorry I just everything is too much,” he said looking down

“School?’

“Yeah what if they don't like me or I mess up?”

“Well if they don't like that's their loss, not yours and you are going to mess up that's how we learn, I mess up all the time no one is perfect but we do our best and all I can ask for,” Ivy said

“Thank you, mama, I'm gonna go lay down,” Sam said

‘Ok sweetheart I'll call you when dinner is ready”

He smiled and ran off to his room.

 

“Ivy I'm proud of you,” Castiel said cleaning up

“Thanks, Cas, never really thought about how hurting myself affected Dean until I saw Sammy,” she said tears in her eyes, he smiled at her and hugged her

“That's growth,” he said she took a deep breath

“They caught fish,” Ivy said whipping her eyes and going back to clean it

“Awesome” Cas said

“You learn that from Dean” Ivy smiled

“Baby I'm home” Jimmy yelled

“I thought you work late?’ Ivy yelled back

“Dean called about Sam,” Jimmy said kissing her

“You didn't have to come home, I handle it,” she said

“Baby I will always be there for Sam you too,” Jimmy said

“Ok,” she said putting the fish in the pan

“Daddy?’

“Yes baby girl”

“How much seasoning?’ she asked

“Move over,” John said smiling

“Go hang out with your husband, talk about your son,” John said

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said smiling Jimmy took her hand and they headed to the living room.

 

Jimmy sighed and pulled her into his lap,

“What happened?’

“I think I may have put a lot on him”

“Like what?’

“School starting tomorrow, changing his last name”

“He wants to?’

“Yes, he wants to be like me with the hyphen,” she said

“We will take things slowly but school is important and we can head down to the courthouse get the name changed”

“Yeah ok,” she said kissing him

“Foods ready,” John said

“I'll get Sammy,” Ivy said getting off Jimmy's lap and heading to Sammy's room to wake him.

 

After dinner Ivy told Sammy about his teacher and how nice the school was, how his class was science and math-based all the things he liked, he seemed better after the cutting incident and was happy no one was mad at him,

“Do you want to sleep with Pepper tonight?’ Ivy asked

“I thought she wouldn't stay?” Sam said

“Well she might,” Ivy said with a smile Sam nodded

“Come here,” Ivy said Sam stood in front of her she took a deep breath,

“I love you! More than you will even know and I am so, so happy you are back with me, I missed you so much and I want you to know you are wanted and needed in this house” she said with a thick voice

“I love you too, mama,” he said hugging her

“Off to bed and if you get scared come to our room,” Ivy said, Sam smiled and went to his room Pepper right behind him when he shut the door,

Jimmy sighed and shook his head

“What?’ Ivy asked

“Nothing,” Jimmy said heading to their room

“No nothing you tell me,” Ivy said

“I'm gonna go back to the hotel now see you kids tomorrow,” John said leaving

“Bye daddy,” Ivy said still looking at Jimmy

“We are gonna go upstairs,” Dean said grabbing Cas’ hand

“But..” Cas said Dean gave him a look, Cas shut up and followed him,

Ivy stood with her arms crossed looking at Jimmy

“It's nothing, I'm just tired that all,” he said

“No you do that thing you do when I say something I not supposed to,” she said

“Baby I don't wanna fight, I just wanna go to bed,” Jimmy said

“Fine sleep on the couch then,” she said pushing past him into their room and locking the door

“Ivy come on that's not fair,” Jimmy said through the door “baby I'm sorry”

“Sorry for what?’ she asked through the door

“No talking to you about what bothering me”

She opened the door a crack, “you gonna tell me?”

“Yes, baby let me in please”

She opened the door and backed up Jimmy walked and shut the door

“Ok baby I'm horny, like honest to god horny and we haven't had sex since the wedding that was two weeks ago and I wanna sex with my wife,” he said

“Why can't we have sex?’ Ivy asked

“Because every time we start Sam comes in and baby I don't think he's scared more his taking advantage of how much you love him”

“Jimmy, how can you say that?” Ivy asked

“Baby, I love Sam you know this but it's just” he took a deep breath “ok just watch baby please I swear baby I'm not trying to fight with you about Sam, he's a good kid I just think he's gone so long without your kind of love his taking advantage of you, you brand of love is unique and there is nothing wrong with that but I think it's blind when it comes to Sam and it understandable baby I just don't want you to get hurt” he said

“Well now I don't wanna have sex with you say all that mean stuff about Sam, his sensitive right now gotta be nice, we have rules and thing he knows them, he respects them, he gets scared wanna be with his mama,” Ivy said Jimmy sighed

“Ok baby I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, can we go to bed?’

“No sex,” she said turning and getting he sleep clothes

Jimmy sighed and stripped climbed into bed, Ivy laid down next to him he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek it was wet

“Hey, why are you crying?” Jimmy said sitting back up turning on the light

“Cuz you right, I'm too nice to him. I feel so guilty about what happened to him and me just I cant “

“Hey,” Jimmy said squeezing her tight kissing her head there was a knock

“Mama?” Sammy asked “I'm gonna send him back to his room he has Pepper, you need me right now,” Jimmy said she nodded

“Hey, buddy what's going on?” Jimmy asked

“I just wanted to give mama a kiss that's all, and then um go back to bed,” he said

“Ok, and straight back to bed you have school,” Jimmy said

“Mama, what's wrong?’

“Nothing baby mama just a little sad that's all Jimmy helping,” she said holding open her arms he climbed up and hugged her and kissed her cheek

“I love you, mama”

“I love you too baby, now bed,” she said he smiled and ran off. Ivy sighed Jimmy climbed back into the bed turned off the light and wrapped his arms around Ivy kissed her neck she didn't stop him so he did it again he smiled when she sighed

“Gentle,” she said

“always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic fluff  
> we will get back to Cas and Dean soon promise  
> Sammy makes a friend

 

Sammy slept in his bed all night for the first time since he had gotten there, Jimmy and Ivy had some much needed alone time and were better, but she was still mad that he didn't just tell her how he was feeling he always makes her,

 

“Morning baby,” Jimmy said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug in the middle of the kitchen, Jimmy stopped and looked at her

“Baby what's wrong?’

“I worry about Sammy, starting a new school,” she said

“He'll be ok, he went to school before he knows how it works”

Ivy sighed “Baby what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said moving away from him

“Ok I'm going wake up Sam so he can eat,” Jimmy said

“I do it,” Ivy said

“Baby, I just wanted to see what you were going to say, what is this about?’

Ivy looked at him and shook her head

“Ivy”

“Nothing I tell you already,” she said

“Ivy I know you and in about ten minutes I'll find you under the sink crying, now tell me”

“You say all that stuff about Sam,” she said

Jimmy sighed “sweetheart, love of my life I wasn't being mean, I just wanted you to know how I feel and what I am seeing”

“Well it seems like it like you don't like him,” she said not looking at him

“No that's not fair, you know, I do”

She made a face walked past him to go get Sam.

 

“Morning Mama,” Sam said he was up and getting dressed

“Morning Sammy,” she said smiling “how are you fell? That not right, “

“I'm ok mama, a little nervous but ok,” he said buttoning his shirt

“You look very handsome when you done, come eat”

“Mama, you ok?”

“Yeah, just stress”

“About me?’

“No baby, mommy gets like this sometimes just need to go for a run after Pepper and I drop you off at school”

“Ok I love you, mama”

“I love you too”.

 

Ivy got Sam some cereal because she can't cook and Dean wasn't up yet, Jimmy sat at the table watching her making sure she was alright and not going to run off and hide,

“Come on Sammy get Peppers leash we gotta go,” Ivy said the bus stop was a couple of houses down from them and there were two other kids that went so Ivy volunteered to be the bus stop, mom,

“Ivy?” Jimmy said

“I'm ok,” she said in a huff

“Baby I just a kiss that's all”

“Ok sorry,” she said looking up

“My beautiful wife, I love you,” he said kissing her

“Love you,” she said smiling.

 

Sam, Pepper, and Ivy headed to the bus stop one of the other moms was out there

“Hello you must Ivy,” she said

“Um yes and you are,” she asked

“I'm Piper and this is Peter”

“Nice to meet you, this is Sam,” she said nudging Sam a bit

“Hello,” he said

“You wanna come to look I found some frogs,” Peter asked

Sam looked up at Ivy

“Don't get dirty?” she said Sam smiled and ran off with the boy.

 

“Cute dog,” Piper said

“Oh thanks, she, my companion uh she helps with anxiety,” Ivy said

“Oh um can I ask you something?”

“I was shot in the head, mess with speech most people think I'm dumb I'm not I know what going on”

“Oh I'm sorry”

“It ok I here,” she said looking down the street seeing the bus

“Sammy bus coming” Ivy yelled Sam came running he had mud on his pants

“Sam I say no get dirty,” she said

“Sorry mama I didn't notice”

“It ok we don't have time to clean it now, just be careful,” Ivy said “Pepper and I be right here when you get back ok”

“Ok mama,” he said hugging her and getting on the bus, Ivy took a deep breathe part of her was scared that he won't come back that someone was going to take him again

“I have to go,” she said running back to the house.

She ran in dropped Peppers leash and ran to the bathroom

“Ivy baby” jimmy said seeing her run past

“Ivs what's going on?” Dean yelled, she hid under the sink

“What the fuck happened?” Dean asked

“I don't know she took Sam to the bus stop and she's mad at me because of something I said last night,” Jimmy said

“I got this” Cas said going to the cabinet

“Ivy his coming home, no one's going to take him,” Cas said

“How you know?” she asked

“Because I do”

“But what if they just….”

“Ivy no ones going to take him,” Cas said again

“I stay here for a minute,” she said

“Ok, I'll be back,” Cas said

“How did you know what was wrong?” Dean asked

“Really? She just dropped her son off with a stranger to drive him back and forth to school, the son that was stolen from her”

“Well Jimmy and I are stupid, that god we have you,” Dean said smiling hugging Cas

“I'm bringing her hot chocolate,” Cas said heading to the cabinet

“What did you do?’ Dean asked.

 

“I was an idiot and said something about Sam I shouldn't of, I just think he is taking advantage of how much Ivy loves him and it's not his fault he's never been loved the way Ivy love but I just don't want her hurt because she puts her foot down and he turns into a brat, and I wanted to have sex with my wife every night he comes in the bed it as he knows and Ivy lets him in which I get I do but I wanna be with my wife” Jimmy said

“She got mad?” Dean asked

“Pissed and then she said I was right but I don't sometimes she confuses me”

“I think you are right, he does take advantage of her and it's not right,” Cas said Dean nodded in agreement

“Thank you made you guys can say something so it's not just me?’

“I'll talk to her,” Dean said taking the hot chocolate from Cas and headed to the bathroom he sat down and opened the door Ivy peeked up

“Here,” he said handing her the cup she took it and tried to close

“Nope we are going to talk, I know it's not my thing but we need to”

Ivy nodded and sipped her hot chocolate

“I think Jimmy is right, about Sam”

Ivy looked at him

“Sister don't get mad, I just think that you need to lay some ground rules Jimmy misses you”

“We live together”

“Not like that, it was just the two of you and Pepper and now it's Sam too and well”

“This is about sex isn't it?’

“No it's not about sex, Ivy it's about just being together having alone time the two of you”

“Sammy need me they so mean to him, he needs to know not everyone means”

Dean sighed “that's fine, and I get it I do but sis he doesn't need to sleep with you every night”

“He gets scared, nightmares,” she said

“Ok,” Dean said getting up and heading back to the kitchen

“Let it go for know she's not going to budge on the Sam thing,” Dean said

Jimmy sighed

“She's just gonna have to get hurt,” Cas said Dean nodded

“This so fucked,” he said sitting down,

“I go for a run with Pepper,” Ivy said walking out the door with the dog.

 

Ivy ran 3 miles every day with Pepper before going to work it helped her clear her head maybe she talks to Bobby about it he was on the outside he knows what to do, she headed back to the house to shower and get ready for work. Dean and Ivy left the car ride was quiet

“Ivs you mad at me?’

“No thinking” she sad

“You'd tell me if you were mad”

“Yes,” she answered.

 

They pulled in the garage and got out Bobby walked out,

“You ok?”

“I'm, I don't know,” she said heading in

“They had their first fight”

“Ah married life”

“Yeah I kinda feel for her it was about Sam, Jimmy thinks he's taking advantage of Ivy's kindness and I think he might be too”

“He’s a kid they are supposed to eat all food and be a general pain in the ass”

Dean nodded as he clocked himself and Ivy because she always forgot to do it

“You are right but I mean they didn't ya know and Sams always in bed I guess he gets scared”

“Ok well that's differed,” Bobby said

“I got an oil change I need to do”

“We are slow today”

“It happens”.

 

  
Around one Ivy's phone rang it was the school

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Novak?”

“Yes”

“This Sams school we need you to come to pick him up”

“Is he ok?’

“We will talk about it when you get here”

“Ok may take a minute”

“That's alright” he hung up

Ivy went to find Dean

“Dean I gotta go get Sammy”

“Why?’

“I don't know, I'll let Bobby know I'll take you”

“Thanks”.

 

They got to the school Dean went inside with Ivy wanting to know what the hell was going on Sam and a small blonde boy was sitting in the chairs,

“Sammy?” Ivy asked

“I didn't…”

“Mrs. Novak,” the headmaster said Ivy and Dean followed

“I'm sorry to call you in but I can't have Sam fighting”

“Wait for what?”

“The other child involved was sent home too but now I understand we do not tolerate name-calling here:”

“What happened?’ Dean asked

“The other boy out there doesn't have any friends, Sam was talking to him and some other kids came up and calling him some colorful names, Sam asked them to stop they didn't one shoved Sam so Sam hit him back”

“So my son in trouble for sticking up for a boy who clearly can't stick up for himself and defending himself?” Ivy asked

“Now that's not”

‘What are you doing to protect the other boy?”

“We do what we can?’

“So nothing,” Dean said

“I'm sorry'' Who are you?”

“Sams uncle”

“Alfie is here on a scholarship he lives at the group home so his teased a lot we do what we can”

“Someone coming to get him?’ Ivy asked

“Not for a while”

“Can I take him home, they can come to get him at our house”

“Let me call”.

 

Ten minutes later Sam, Alfie Ivy, and Dean were headed to the car,

“Thank you” Sam whispered

“You are welcome,” Ivy said smiling.

“When we get home we are going to talk about what happened,” Ivy said

“Yes, mama,” Sam said

“Miss um can we a snack when we get there,” Alfie asked

“Of course we can have a snack, what are you favorite?”

“Ice cream?’

“With everything?’

“Never had it with everything”

“Well we will have to make it for you,” ivy said Alfie smiled.

 

They pulled up to the house they all piled out of the car Pepper stay close to Sam and Alfie,

“What are you doing home? And why do we have an extra child?” Jimmy asked

“Sammy got in trouble”

“Sammy go change and see if you can find something for Alfie to wear please and I'll get your snacks ready,” Ivy said

“Yes mama, come on Alfie,” Sam said Alfie following Sam

 

Jimmy looked at her as she walked into the kitchen getting out the bowls and ice cream

“They get a treat?’

“Yes, Sammy stood up for Alfie and some kid pushed him down so he punched him, they call Alfie bad names because he poor” Ivy said whispered

“Good for Sam but hitting is not ok”

“I know Jimmy and we will talk about it but for now, ice cream,” Ivy said fixing everyone's bowl how they like it,

 

Jimmy sat with them Alfie looked a bit scared

“Do be scared that's just Jimmy he has poop face today cuz he mad at me?” Ivy said Jimmy looked at her as the kids laughed and shook his head,

“So what happened?” Jimmy asked taking a bite of Ivy's ice cream

“We were at lunch and Sam sat with me and told him not to but he wouldn't listen and that kid Tony he always picks on me and he came up to us and asked, well it want very nice,” Alfie said taking a bite of ice cream

“He asked why I was hanging out with a fag and I was probably sucking his dick,” Sam said

“I told him to shut up there was nothing wrong with being gay, he pushed me down so I socked him the face how grandpa showed me”

Ivy took a deep breath,

“Sammy I'm proud you stuck up for Alfie, but you can't hit people that's not ok if you suspended whos gonna look out for Alfie? Ivy said making Sam think about his actions

“Oh man I didn't even think of that, I'm sorry mama I got so mad that he was saying all those mean names and me just…”

“I know you get from me and Uncle Dean sometimes we just snap be we can't because we have people depending on us,” she said

“I'll do better”

“That's all I ask now go play, take Pepper if you want,” Ivy said

“Where the hell did you get that?” Jimmy said

“Get what?’ Ivy asked clearing the bowls from the table

“That whole looking out for Alfie thing?”

“I needed him to see that Alfie is his friend his depending on Sam I can see it and if Sams not there….”

“Mmm you fuck smart it turns me on,” Jimmy said in her ear

“Later,” she said smiling.

 

There was a knock on the door Ivy answered,

“Hello, Can I help you?’

“Yeah I'm here to pick up Alfie,” she said

“What is your name?’

“Josie we spoke on the phone”

“Yes I know I just wanted to make sure to let me go get him” Ivy let Josie in the house and went to get the boys in the backyard

“They will be right in”

“Thanks for taking him, we are short staffed right now”

“Not a problem he was a good listener and everything more than welcome to come back and stay the night or visit,” Ivy said as the boys came in

“Got get your stuff,” Ivy said Alfie ran off “I didn't want him to get his close dirty playing w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my friends  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome


	20. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial  
> wedding  
> smut

**Chapter 20**

**Trial day**

 

The day of the trial finally came and the boys were nervous Ivy reminded them that she had been through the same thing and if she could do then they would have no problem telling what happened, Bobby had offered to watch Sam and Pepper,

 

“You are a right baby,” Jimmy said kissing her while they waited to get started Jody was there to help support them,

“How are you doing?” Jody asked them

“Nervous,” Dean said pulled Cas close to him

“Understandable, they are both here,” she said

“I hate them both” Ivy said still working through her crap and having her boys taken from her hse was still working on her abandonment issues

“It will be ok sweetheart they are going away for a very long time, Lisa pled guilty and flipped on Bart,” Jody said

“Of course she did,” Cas said shaking his head “like what she did was any better”.

 

They go called into the courtroom the defense called Bart to tell his side of the story,

“And you had sex the three of you?” the lawyer asked

“Yes, it was consensual” Bart replied, Jimmy tensed next to Ivy she placed her hand in his and laced their fingers squeezing reassuring him she looked at Cas he had tears in his eyes, she none of it was and it was passing her off but she held her tongue not wanting to ruin anything for her boys,

“At any point did they ask you to stop?”

“No, I think Jimmy wanted to try something new,” Bart said winking at him Jimmy started to shake

“I'm right here, It's going to be ok” Ivy whispered making him look at her, he nodded and sighed he had tears in his eyes too, once they were done the persecution called Jimmy to the stand,

 

“How are you?” the lawyer asked

“Nervous, I don't really wanna talk about this” Jimmy said

“I only have a few questions, when they broke into the house why did you go with them?”

“To keep Ivy safe they threaten to kill her and Pepper our dog,” Jimmy said looking at her

“And you had no relationship with the defendant before that?”

“No, I just want to keep Ivy safe that's all”

The lawyer nodded

“And when he wanted to have sex what did you say?’

“I told him no, that I had a well Ivy was girlfriend at the time she's my wife now but I told him I had Ivy and I'm not a cheater and to stop” Jimmy said taking a deep breath he looked at Ivy she nodded and smiled at him she had tears in her eyes.

“And what did the defendant say?”

“He got mad and would hit us, then rape us anyways,” Jimmy said shifting in his seat.

“Thank you,” the lawyer said, “No more questions.”

“I have a few for you?” the defense said.

Jimmy nodded.

“Did you try to escape?”

‘There was an armed guard outside the door, no”

“Did you try anything?"

“I got a phone call out to Ivy, Bart than beat me bloody before he decided I would join him and my brother,” Jimmy said trying not to get angry he looked at Ivy she was nodding trying to tell him it will be ok.

“And you said no?”

“Yeah I said no several times I asked him to stop.”

“Did you orgasm?”

“I couldn't even get it up,” Jimmy said.

“At all?”

“No, and he would get mad and hit us some more, he threatened to kill me on more than one occasion I just wanted to get home to my Ivy that all I wanted,” Jimmy said.

“You love her very much.”

“Yes I do.”

“And you know she's been through her trauma, and you still left her?”

“That's not fair, I didn't leave her I had a gun to my head, my brothers head, Dean's head and Ivy's, they threatened to kill the dog for god sake so yeah I went to keep my family safe,” Jimmy said getting angry.

“There's no need to get upset Mr. Novak,” he said, “no more questions.”

Jimmy stepped down and sat back down next to Ivy she held his hand.

“I'm sorry, I just...”

“It's ok baby, it's ok to be upset,” ivy said kissing his hand.

 

Next, they called Cas,

“You look at us ignore him,” Ivy said Cas nodded and took a deep breath, the questioning went about the same only the defense bought up Cas and Barts past relationship,

“So you had that kind of sexual relationship with my client?” he asked.

“Yes, but I didn't know anything about it, I mean I'm not a prude,” Cas said.

“Do you enjoy being hit for sexual pleasure?”

“No, I don't like being hit,” Cas said.

“But you just said.”

“That's not what I said, I said I wasn't a prude when it came to sex I'll try it once if I don't like then I won't do it again, so no I don't like being spanked or whipped or flogged or anything like that” Cas said getting annoyed, Ivy shifted in her seat she was getting uncomfortable thinking about them being whipped knowing how it was for her she sniffed and whipped her eyes, Jimmy wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close.

“And you asked him to stop?”

“Yes, I told him several times I didn't wanna be with him, I didn't love him anymore and that I was with Dean now.”

“And he wouldn't leave you alone, did you tell anyone?”

“Yes I told the sheriff, we have gotten close I told her what was going on he had attacked me at my place of work, he attacked me in my home and then he had me kidnapped,” Cas said.

“And why did you go? With the kidnappers?”

“They had guns on all of us, I wanted to keep my family safe.”

“No further questions.” .

 

Cas stepped down and took a deep breath and shook his head,

“He’s a stupid head, don't worry he’ll end up someone's bitch in prison” Ivy whispered Cas and Dean laughed

“Baby” Jimmy said holding her

“I don't like that he did that,” she said looking down

“We will be ok it takes time, just like with you,” Cas said smiling

“I supposed to make you feel better,” she said

“We can help each other”.

 

“The defense would like to call Ivy Winchester”

They all looked at each other she had no idea they were going to call her

“You honor Ivy didn't know she was being called today”

“Last minute change,” the defense said

“Come on Ivy it's ok,” the judge said “remember if you need to stop you tell me ok?’

‘Yes, your honor” she said standing up she looked at her boys Jimmy kissed her hand and she headed to the stand, she took a deep breath Jimmy held up the right hand for her she smiled and sat down

“Miss Winchester”

“It's Mrs. Novak” she corrected

“Of course I'm sorry, the day they were taken what happened?”

“Um Pepper was barking at the back door, she is the dog I went to see what she barking at um there was a man with a ski mask on you know the kind with the holes,” she said pointing to her face he nodded

“Go on”

“He broke the glass door and came in Pepper attack him cuz he went for me, she bit his arm and then Jimmy, Cas, and Dean came running in, um and then the front door open two more men” she said taking a deep breath this was harder than talking about what happened when she was a kid,

“It's ok to take your time”

“Than um he says he gonna hurt Pepper so I gave the release command and she let go, he says he kill us if they didn't go with them Jimmy told me to go hide so I go hide and then I come out and they all gone,” Ivy said whipping her eyes breathing hard

“Are you ok?” the judge asked Ivy shook her head, he motioned for Jimmy he ran up to her

“Breath baby I'm right here I'm not going anywhere,” he said holding her, she nodded he kissed her head and went back to her seat,

“Are you ok to go on?” the defense said she nodded “yes”

“After they were gone?”

“I call Jody, tell her what happen”

“After that?’

“Um, what do you mean?”

“Did anything happen while they were looking for them?”

“Oh um Jimmy call me it was hard to hear him but I got some of what he says”

“And that was”

“He in mex, so I figure he meant Mexico,” she said with a shrug

“And did you tell anyone?”

“No I thought I would keep that information to myself,” she said with a straight face Dean laughed

“Yes, I call Jody and the FBI guy tells them they trace the phone”

“Thank you I am sorry you had to go through this again”

“You need a better job, trying to get bad guys off,” Ivy said shaking her head and leaving the stand.

 

Dean told what happened to him the questioning was similar but not at bad because Lisa had pledge guilty they were dismissed while the jury deliberated.

 

Cas held on to Dean needed to be near him,

“Love you,” Dean said

“I love you too,” Cas said kissing him

“Jury’s back,” Jody said they headed in, unanimous guilty verdict they all breathed a sigh of relief

“Come on Cassie you know I love you please tell them,” Bart said

“You don't get to call him or talk to him,” Ivy said stepping up to Bart

“I hope you end up someone's bitch” she whispered in his ear, he looked terrified,

“What did you say?” Jimmy asked she shook her head “not important” she said smiling.

 

  
They went to dinner to celebrate getting Sammy and Pepper from Bobby's and heading out,

“Dean relax,” Ivy said when they went to talk for a second just the two of them

“I can't I'm gonna throw up what if he says No?”

“He loves you, he’s not going to say no”

“How do you know?’

“I just know, now how we practiced,” she said shoving her brother back to their table, he took a deep breath,

 

Dean stood next to Cas he looked up and smiled at Dean, Dean knelt Cas’ eyes got wide and started to fill with tears,

 

“Um Cas, I uh, I love you and for once in my life I don't have to try to be happy, when I'm with you it just happens, I love you, I think I always have from the moment I saw you talking to Meg to the way you take care of Ivy I never wanna lose you Will you marry me?” Dean asked opening a ring box with a silver ring with diamonds around the band Ivy helped him pick out, Cas was stunned everyone was waiting for him to answer

“Cas, you are killing me here,” Dean said

“Oh yes, yes oh my god! Yes,” he said hugging him and kissing him, everyone cheered and congratulated them,

“I have one thing to announce too,” Ivy said they looked at her

“Sammy you are officially a Winchester- Novak”

“Really mama?’

“Yeah baby sees?” she said showing him the paper.

 

Cas and Dean headed to their room when they got home,

“Dean it's beautiful thank you and what said I love you too,” he said smiling

“Ivy picked it out, she was excited,” Dean said

“I'm not surprised I love her just as much as I love you, I almost died when she said that she kept that information to herself and when she made sure he knew she was a misses and not a miss I was proud of that”

“She such a smartass, she doesn't always think before she speaks”

“I know that one”

Dean kisses Cas, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck

“So Mr. Winchester”

“Um it's Novak-Winchester thank you,” Cas said smiling

“You have on too many clothes,” Dean said kissing the pulse point on Cas neck

“Than do something about it” Cas said Dean growled in his ear, pull Cas’ shirt over his head than his own Cas worked his pants off Dean did the same they made their way to the bed kissing and groping each other, Dean pushed Cas onto the bed and flipped him over rubbing his ass, he spread his cheeks giving it a lick making Cas sigh, he did it, again and again, working his tongue in making Cas gasp and moan smiling all the filthy noises coming out of him he only wished they could be louder,

“Dean I…”

“I got you, baby,” he said lubing up his fingers and sliding on with little resistance making Cas gasp as he fucked back on Dean's fingers

“Feels so good,” he said “need more” Dean removed his finger and lubed himself up, he turned Cas back over so they were facing each other he leaned down and kissed him as he slid in all the way

“Fuck” Cas breathed out Dean set a slow pace wanting to last longer, enjoy each other the feel of the skin, kissing and touching.

 

“Dean I need cum to please,” Cas said at Dean slow pace Dean smiled and kissed him again started thrusting faster, both breathing harder

“Shit I'm close,” Dean said

“Harder,” Cas said grabbing himself, jerking in time to Dean's thrust they cried out at the same time, they heard Pepper bark outside their door they started laughing,

“Fuck we need some alone time,” Dean said

“Yeah but I love our family,” Cas said smiling.

 

Wedding Day

 

Dean was nervous more so than the day Ivy married Jimmy but she was right there to help him through it,

“Dean it's ok”

“I feel sick,” he said

“I know I did too, want some pie that helps me”

“No, I'm ok,”

“Are sure I could heat it”

“No Ivs I'm good really”

“Ok Jimmy and Sammy went to go get Daddy, Cas is with his side of the family Alfie should be here soon”

“I like that kid he and Sam seem to be good friends”

“Yeah, they are”

“Dean?’ Jo called

“We are in the kitchen”

“They messed up the flowers”

“It's ok, can't change it now,” he said

“Dean sweetheart you look handsome,” Ellen said

“Thanks, Ellen”

“Ivy you look beautiful as always”

“Thanks, Dean picked it out,” she said twirling her dress a bit

Ellen smiled at here

“Come on we are going to be late”

“It's hot,” Ivy said, “ why you pick evening again?”

“It's what Cas wanted to like your guys he like that idea but I think he'd pick the summertime”

Ivy signed and fanned herself

“Jimmy, say Daddy getting changed and they will meet us there,” Ivy said looking at her phone

“Ok”

“Cas says HI!” she said smiling Dean relaxed a bit.

 

Benny was overseeing their wedding as well might as well get some good use out of that online class he took,

“Brotha I never thought I would see the day you settled down,” he said with a smile

“I'm happy,” Dean said smiling

“I'm happy for you”

“Benny we find you, someone,”

“Nah little sister I'm happy just the way I am”

“Ok,” she said smiling.

 

People were making their way to their seats some stopped to talk to Dean, Jimmy came running up

“Ivs I need you for a second”

“Everything ok, Sammy ok?”

“Yeah baby just come on,” he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along

“What Jimmy?” he kissed her, she smiled

“You look amazing,” he said “sorry I had to kiss you”

‘Ok I have to get back” she said

“Ok Sammy and Pepper are ready your dad is sitting down, I'm going to find my brother”

“Ok see you in a few,” she said smacking his butt

“Later,” he said with a grin,

 

The wedding party music started everyone turned and watched as Sammy and Pepper made their way up the aisle with the rings, they smiled at how cute it was, Jimmy and Ivy were next as best man and woman, and then Cas,

Dean smiled wide seeing him in his tux and messy hair, Ivy was already crying and they had barely started,

 

“Welcome we are here to marry Dean and Castiel today, this surreal for me I have known this kid my whole life and I'm happy for you brotha they have written their vows, Dean, you wanna start,” Benny said Dean took a deep breath and pulled out a piece of paper,

“I don’t wanna marry you to wake up to you every day or be with you forever, I want to marry you because marriage is hard, raising kids is hard I’m looking at you, Ivy! Bills, debt, family, working and blending our families I know they already are but your the one I want to go through the bad times with, life isn’t magical and full of rainbows and butterflies because you marry your soulmate. Life is hard and I want to marry you and love you forever, every day, every bump in the road we hit we can take on together, I wanna be your rock, I don’t wanna marry you because it’s cute and exciting I want to marry you because it’s real and hard and terrifying and worth every second”

 

Cas was crying and sniffed smiling wide as Dean Ivy was balling behind them Cas smiled when she waved him off,

 

“Cas it's your turn,” Benny said whipping his own eyes

 

“It's a bit short but straight to the point I think,

I feel like everything I have done in my life has to lead me to you. My choices, my heartbreak, my regrets everything and here we are getting married raising our family becoming more of a team and it all seems worth it all the bull we have been through, if I had done anything different I wouldn’t have found you and wouldn’t be standing here marrying the man I love!”

 

“The rings,” Benny said Sammy handed them their rings and hugged hi mama

“I do”

“I do”

 

“By the power vested in me, you are husband and husband”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this serise I hope you enjoyed it  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello....  
> kudos and comments are always welcome


End file.
